Easy
by Bardlover
Summary: Ron, Hermione, and Harry have lost touch after the defeat of Voldemort. Ron and Hermione had a past, but Ron hasn't heard from her in years. Both have lost so much. What happens when they meet again? RWHG future fic, HBP compliant. Also has some RLNT.
1. Chapter 1

Easy

Disclaimer: It's all JKR's, not mine. Too bad.

If only everything in life were easy. Ronald Weasley couldn't understand why he ever thought his life was hard. Sure, his family was poor, but they always had plenty of love. Then he had gone to Hogwarts, where the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter himself, had picked him, a poor pureblood over Draco Malfoy. What a way to secure Ron's loyalty.

Then he had met Hermione Granger. She was a pain, that much was obvious. She was an insufferable know-it-all, had been from the train on. She constantly had to one-up him, wounding his already delicate self-esteem. So he had resorted to poking fun at her. He didn't mean for her to hear, really. But she had. She had gone to the bathroom to cry. Of course, that's how the Golden Trio was formed. Ron and Harry had saved her from the troll in that very bathroom, and she had covered for their rule breaking. A know-it-all can be a very useful best friend.

They grew up together at Hogwarts: suffered through terrible dark arts teachers, Trelawney's death warnings, Snape's potion classes, detentions, polyjuice potions, and Yule balls. That was when Ron first started feeling differently about Hermione. He couldn't understand why he was so upset about her going with someone else. Sure, he had always felt protective of her; no one could call her mudblood and get away with it. But he finally realized she was a girl. A pretty girl, when she wanted to be. And that was scary.

They had never properly gotten together, really. Sixth year he had to go and get a girlfriend. It worked. She got jealous. But then Dumbledore had died, hurting them all beyond such trivial things as dates. Even Harry and Ginny had been together for a while, until Harry did the most Harryish thing ever—broke it off to protect her from Voldemort.

Of course, seventh year hadn't even been at Hogwarts. They chased after Death Eaters, horcruxes, and Voldemort. So many people had died…it was far too hard on them. Then Voldemort hit the Burrow.

His mom, Fred, Charlie, Bill, and Fleur all gone. Ginny, thank God, had been tailing the Trio for months. George had been working late at the joke shop, for he and Fred had had a disagreement earlier that day. Percy, of course, never ventured to his childhood home unless he wanted something anymore, or so they thought at the time. His dad had been at work. They only hit the Burrow because of Ron. If he had been there…

But his dad was right, he couldn't blame himself. It didn't accomplish anything. If only Ron hadn't left, if only Mr. Weasley had gotten off work on time, if only George and Fred hadn't argued, maybe both the twins would be alive… It got nowhere.

He had gone to the only person who possibly could understand. They had hit Hermione's house the same night. Her muggle parents were completely defenseless. Only they could understand the loss, the all-consuming guilt, the heartbreak. So they had spent that one night together. Then there was the final showdown at Hogwarts. After that, none of the trio wanted any reminders of the horrors of that night. They had fallen apart, lost touch.

Ron regretted that. He still talked to Harry every once in a while. They were both Aurors, but were never assigned to the same missions. There was an unspoken agreement in their department. _Don't put Potter and Weasley together. Too much history. Maybe it has to do with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Maybe it has to do with Weasley's sister getting dumped again by Potter. Maybe both. Just keep them apart._

If he missed the old Harry, Ron only missed the old Hermione more. He had heard she was working in Egypt somewhere, apparently filling some of the posts Bill once had. She never even answered his owls. If she even got them, for he never could figure out exactly where she was.

A/N This was my first fanfic, so please be nice. I like criticism, just not New York Times style. Please review. I'll try to update frequently, for I know how annoying it is to sit around waiting for fanfic to update.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ron was in London for the time being, so he was taking advantage of the fact and meeting up with his remaining family at the Leaky Cauldron while he could. When he walked into the familiar haven, he immediately spotted them. A table full of disheartened redheads. No one was near them; sometimes Ron wondered if they were afraid they would catch the gloom radiating from the Weasley family.

He pulled up a chair by George and plopped down into it. Ginny shoved a firewhiskey over to him. "I ordered for you."

"Thanks," Ron sighed, gulping some of the strong liquor down, as if it could stop the never-ending pain. It never did. Not even for a moment. But he could pretend, couldn't he. They all liked to pretend.

"So, let's talk about whose life sucks the most," George sighed. "I think I might win this week."

"George," Mr. Weasley said sternly. "That's not the correct attitude to take."

"He's right, Dad," Ginny argued. "We aren't functional anymore. Just look around. No one wants to get near us. They might catch Weasley."

_Okay, _Ron thought, _he and Ginny had been around each other far too much lately if they were beginning to think that much alike._

"I just don't know what to do anymore," George stated. "The joke shop's not the same without Fred. I can't bear to work there. I just go check up on the workers every once in a while. The kids aren't fun anymore." He paused to down some firewhiskey. "Oh, and Alicia broke up with me."

"I'm sorry, George," Mr. Weasley sighed. "I didn't know."

"When?" Ginny asked.

"Last week. She said she loves me, but she can't stand me moping around and not doing anything productive. Only Ronnie here seems able to do his job."

The other three Weasleys turned to Ron, who was in the middle of a trademark blush. "Well, not really. They don't trust me with anything hard. And they keep me away from Harry like they think I might jump him any second."

"At least you still have a job," Ginny sighed. "St. Mungo's told me I was a 'bad influence' on the patients. 'We can't treat depression if we ourselves are depressed.' Really. I'm not depressed, I'm just mourning. They just don't understand."

Ron stared into his nearly empty firewhiskey bottle. Ginny had had a hard time after she and Harry split up the last time. Harry seemed fine afterwards, but Ginny couldn't take any more pain. She had cracked. Two weeks in St. Mungo's had gotten her back, but she was worse for the wear. Only George had suffered more. Of course, he had lost a twin. They never even found Fred's body. The Weasleys had been told it must have been consumed by the fire that eventually wiped the Burrow off the map.

"So, have you heard from Hermione recently?" George asked.

Ron shook his head, wishing he had a different answer to the now familiar query. "No. I wonder if she even gets my owls. I never thought she would ignore me like this. At least Harry says hello, even if I do wonder if he really means it."

"If it makes you feel better, I haven't heard from her either. I though she would have cared about us more than that. I thought I was her friend," Ginny sighed, her voice full of the tears she could no longer shed.

"I know it's hard on you two, but she lost her family too," Mr. Weasley pointed out. "She's hurting just as much as us."

"Yeah right. At least her friends have tried to contact her," George said, his voice laced with sarcasm. "And she didn't have a sibling get killed with Death Eaters." He paused. "I always knew Percy was a git, but I never pegged him as a Death Eater."

Mr. Weasley sighed. "I know. I just can't believe he helped them—helped them…"

"Helped them kill our whole bloody family," Ron finished, gulping down the last of his firewhiskey. He signaled the bartender for another. He was going to need it.

"I didn't believe it at first," Ginny said softly. "I never thought he'd sink so low. He always at least got along with Bill. But what he did to Mum…"

"It was downright despicable," George stated firmly. "Absolute crap."

The silence hung in the air for a long time. The family meetings had become awkward and sad. Finally, Ginny broke the silence.

"Well, we all know George and I are single, but have you found anyone new, Ron?"

"No. I have the same problem as George. They don't like brooding, moody, depressing guys for long. We quickly lose our appeal."

"That and none of them can compete with a certain muggle-born," George said slyly, a hint of his old self shining through his twinkling eyes.

"That too," Ron agreed, not even bothering to deny it. He was pleased when the bartender finally brought him a new firewhiskey. He immediately took another swig.

"Bloody hell Ron, don't drown yourself!" George cried. "She'll come around."

Mr. Weasley smiled. "It felt like old times for a while there, didn't it?"

Ron smiled. "Yeah. Old times."

A/N Just letting everyone know, I am the biggest Weasley lover ever! I didn't kill the Weasleys off just to be mean and vindictive. I have a reason. Also, look at that fast turn-around! Go me! Thanks to all the reviewers.

jwoods471: Yeah, I am mean, killing the Weasleys, but I had a reason. Thanks for being the first reviewer!

Joan Marie Mesi: The second reviewer and the first I don't know! Thanks! Like I said, I have a reason for the mass Weasley killing.

Blandings: Thank you! blushes Thanks for the tip; I didn't even notice I had done that! I did fix that for this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hermione Granger liked solitude. It suited her, especially of late. She could work in her little cubicle of an office in Cairo and hide from everyone. More importantly, she could hide from the past. Or try to, anyway.

_If only the Weasleys would give up_, Hermione thought. Ron was the worst. She got an owl from him once a week. She had become quite adept at ignoring them. She felt bad, not even dignifying his letters with a response, but she had her reasons. Ron was part of her past. The past that broke her heart, her soul, her strength. Ginny was an old friend, nothing more. Besides, Hermione was sure Ginny had other friends.

_Not likely_, Hermione finally admitted to herself. _I mean, look at me. I certainly don't have any. Besides, Luna is dead, so I'm all Ginny has. Especially since Harry…_

Harry she had talked to a couple of times. He had pressed her once or twice to talk to Ron, but backed off at her stout refusal. He didn't understand. She had loved Ron. She had loved him dearly. She couldn't bear to have that love corrupted by the hate and destruction of Lord Voldemort. It would tear her apart, effectively destroying her remaining sanity.

Hermione had found this post in Cairo soon after Voldemort's final downfall. She had needed to escape the publicity, the rejoicing masses, Ron. She had needed to escape it all. It was more than she could bear. So she sat at a desk and translated ancient runes and hieroglyphics all day. It paid pretty well; she was the only one desperate enough to take the job.

At first everyone in the office had tried to include her in everything. They invited her to parties, lunch, and girls' night outs. After a year of flat refusals on Hermione's part, they had finally gotten the message. She needed to be left alone. She didn't want to be bothered.

It was a rather bleak existence. She liked it, though. She always knew what to expect. Hermione sighed, looking down at her manuscript. She had become a worker bee, loyally doing her work and hiding from the hard parts of life.

She tried to make excuses for herself. Her parents had died. It was probably her fault too, come to think of it. That was hard on her. She had also almost died in the quest to defeat Voldemort. If not for Ron…

And that was something else. She couldn't date anyone else. No one else was her Ron. Ron, who she had loved since her first year at Hogwarts, before she even really knew what love was. That one night with Ron had ruined her for any other man. No one could possibly touch her that way. No one could possibly care for her that way. No one could possibly love her that way.

Her reverie was interrupted when her boss walked in. "Ms. Granger, may I have a word?"

"Oh, yes, of course, Mr. Sadat," she said quickly, shoving aside the parchment she had been neglecting. "Do sit down."

Mr. Sadat was a middle-aged Egyptian wizard with a grizzled appearance. Hermione knew he'd been very close to Bill Weasley, always trying to lure him away from Gringott's. He hadn't taken his favorite protégée's death lightly. No, protégée was a bad word. Friend was probably closer. He sat down in the hard wooden chair Hermione had gestured to. She didn't need a better chair. After all, Mr. Sadat was her only visitor.

"Ms. Granger, I know you said you don't want to go back to Europe, but I need you to do something for me in Paris."

"I refuse to go to France, Mr. Sadat. You're going to have to send someone else."

"Hermione…"

"No. I work here for a reason. Europe has too many bad memories. France is almost as bad as England. I will not give up my post here."

"I just need you to go for a few days. I can keep your going a secret. No one will ever know. I just need you to borrow a few things from the Louvre for me. A quick assignment. I'll have my contact waiting for you."

"A few days?" Hermione asked. _Maybe a few days wouldn't be so bad. _"What do you need from the Louvre?"

"I thought that would spark your interest," Mr. Sadat grinned. He handed Hermione a manila envelope full of the information she would need. "In there is your apparition point information, your hotel reservations, and your contact's name."

"I just need to take care of some things first," Hermione stated, peering into the envelope.

"Of course, of course." He got up and turned to leave. "Oh, and Hermione," he said, almost as an afterthought. "Thank you."

A/N Ah, another chapter quickly written. I'm not sure how long this will last. To all my reviewers, many thanks! I warn you, however, that the next chapter will be a cliffhanger. I plan to pick up from there ASAP though.

Jwoods471: I promise the story will pick up next chapter! I don't particularly like depressing stories either.

RH4: I'm glad you have found this addicting. I know how you feel. Fan fiction has corrupted my soul.

Oh, and just to make this clear, this isn't my first story EVER. I do write. I mean, I am an English major. I've just never attempted a fan fiction before. I hope it reads decently.

Keep reviewing!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer for this and the previous chapters: Oops, kind of forgot this. I do not own the characters; they belong to J.K. Rowling. If I did own the characters, I would be drinking tea in a nice café in London as we speak. I would not be sitting in a tiny dorm room in Alabama. My thanks to her for letting me borrow them for a while.

Hermione had only visited the Louvre once before, so she was quite anxious to peruse the museum at her own leisure. However, she had business here. She did manage to view a few things (like Venus de Milo) before going to the deserted room where she would meet her contact.

She didn't remember ever seeing any of the paintings in this room before. The room was dark, dank, and dreary. She shook her head. _I must be really tired if I'm reverting to alliteration like that. Quite pathetic, really._

"Ms. Granger?" she heard behind her. "Is that you?"

She turned and faced the scrawny little man. He had limp straw-colored hair and big grey eyes. His short stature only slightly diminished his strong presence radiating throughout the room. "Yes, I'm Hermione Granger."

"It took you long enough. You're late," he admonished. "I already had to try to avoid all the American muggles obsessed with that Da Vinci book. I didn't need to be waiting on you."

"I'm sorry, I lost track of time. I have lots of things to do in not a lot of time. I also wanted to see a few things while I was here."

"Whatever." He thrust a box into Hermione's hands. "I wrapped it up in one of the gift store boxes. No one will think anything of it."

"What is it?"

"An item from King Tut's tomb. The muggles are throwing conniption fits over it. It portrays wizards on it. It's part of our history, not theirs. They think it's all folklore."

"Why couldn't Sadat have come here himself then?"

"Honestly, I think he just wanted to get you out of Egypt for once. He says you need to live a little. Date someone. Go to a party. Take a vacation."

"I can't just drop everything and go to a party anymore. I have obligations."

"Whatever," the man sighed. "Now just get on with it. Go to the French Ministry and get clearance to take that sucker out of here and go."

Hermione left rather quickly. The man was strange and quite annoying. She cast one last longing glance at the famed museum before she continued on to the French Ministry.

Before long, Hermione heard someone come running up behind her. She ignored them, for surely people ran in Paris all the time. However, it soon became apparent that she was being followed. She turned back and caught a glimpse of red hair. Then she too began to run.

She couldn't face Ron. Not now. Not ever. She had to keep going. She had to lose him. She forgot all about the ministry and took off for her hotel. She ran in the lobby and pushed past a bellboy to hop on the elevator. When the steel doors closed, she slumped against them, sighing in relief. She had lost him.

She exited the elevator on the third floor and entered her room. It was a charming room with a overwhelming feeling of home. Home. If she even knew what that was anymore.

She jumped when the phone rang. She answered it without even thinking. "Hello?"

"Ms. Granger, someone here in the lobby wants to speak with you. He says it is urgent. Name of Weasley."

"Oh, I don't want to speak to him. Tell him I'm ill," Hermione said quickly, her pulse starting to rise again. She hung up the phone and flopped on the bed. _How had Ron known to look for her here? Had he been tailing her? What if he knew…_

Her thought was interrupted when she heard a knock on the door. "Hermione, I just need to talk to you," the voice was desperate, as was the frantic knocking. Please.

Hermione went over to the door and prepared to face the worst. However, when she threw open the door, her jaw dropped. She stood face-to-face with the last person she ever expected to see. "Fred?"

A/N. A cliffhanger. I should just leave you hanging there until after Thanksgiving holidays. Don't worry, I won't. So, how was that for not depressing? Huh? Sorry about the first bit being slow; Hermione had to have a reason for being in France. Thanks to my reviewers, please keep it up!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: See all these characters? Not mine! They're JKR's. She just loaned them to me for a short period of time. If they were mine…nice house in London, at least.

George Weasley could never shake off the feeling that he was lost. Not geographically, mind you, but spiritually, mentally lost. Not loony, as everyone outside of his family seemed to think. He felt like he was missing a part of his soul.

All the psycho doctors had told him it was natural to feel this way after such a tragedy. It was even worse since he had lost a twin. An identical twin at that. How to resolve the problem, they couldn't tell him. Date more. Go on vacation. Revisit familiar places with happy memories. Nothing worked. He could only blame himself. He was the reason Fred wasn't here right now.

Ron tried to fight him. Of course, Ron had no room to talk. He tried to blame ALL their family's death on himself. "If I hadn't run off to help Harry…" "If I had thought it out…" George snorted to himself at the memory. _Ron thinking something through. As if. Ron was always the impulsive one. That's why he always got caught. There was nothing subtle or refined about Ron. Nothing at all._

George was glad he at least had Ron. He needed a brother. He shook his head. _It was stupid of me to think I wouldn't lose anyone. I never expected to lose Bill and Charlie and Mum and FRED. _George just knew his dad thanked his lucky stars that Ginny wasn't at home. Apparently the Death Eaters had been horrible to Fleur…

_If only I had seen Fred's body, maybe I would feel more closure. I feel like he just deserted me. I don't know how to survive without him. Ron's something, but he can't complete my sentences. He and Ginny are that way._

No, George was in a boat all his own. Ron and Ginny had each other. Mr. Weasley had the three of them. Three out of seven children wasn't good, but it was something. And then he had broken up with Alicia. He loved her, but he just couldn't commit to her that way yet. What if he lost her too? What if it was his fault again?

He really couldn't remember what he and Fred had fought about that day. Something to do with the joke shop. Publicity maybe? It was so trivial, so stupid. But they had both blown it out of proportion. Fred had left the shop early, and George had decided to stay late. He wanted to avoid Fred.

Now he refused to go to the store room. He almost flat-out refused to go to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes at all. He didn't want to remember what he had thought about Fred. Or worse, the last thing he had ever said to him.

Fred: "That's it, I'm leaving!"

"Fine! I hate you! You can just drop dead for all I care!"

If George had only known.

A/N: Yeah, I know. I am evil incarnate. Hey, I promised a quick update, not a resolution of the cliffhanger. insert evil laughter here I hope you liked the different pov. Please review!

Oh, and Jo: I think murder is a little rough. Manslaughter, I might see. I just tortured you a little too far with that cliffhanger, right?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All these characters belong to JKR. If they belonged to me, Ron and Hermione would have been the ones snogging senselessly in HBP. Remember tea in London bit.

First A/N: After two evil chapters in a row, here it is! The conclusion!

End of Chapter 4: Hermione went over to the door and prepared to face the worst. However, when she threw open the door, her jaw dropped. She stood face-to-face with the last person she ever expected to see. "Fred?"

Fred Weasley had known it was her immediately. Hermione Granger could never really change. She was carrying a big box, her shoulders hunched over with the weight. Just how she looked at Hogwarts while toting around 10 or so massive tomes. She did look different, that was for certain. She was…wow. She was curvy and completely grown up. She was a full-blown woman. However, she could never change her hair. It was still as frizzy as ever, even if it was pulled into a ponytail.

He couldn't decide if she thought he was someone else or perhaps a ghost. It didn't matter. He was so tired, both physically and mentally, but he still ran after her. He had been looking for a friendly face for days. He couldn't trust the French Ministry. They never had liked his father, anyway. Besides, they were French. They never had had the best of relations with the British ministry.

He followed her to a very nice hotel. He managed to catch a glimpse of her jumping on the elevator as he approached the lobby doors. He hated this kind of doors. They were those revolving ones that took forever to go through. Of course, back in the day, he and George would torture Ron and Ginny but capturing them in them. He sighed. Back in the day, indeed.

He went up to the lobby desk, his haggard appearance obviously startling the receptionist. "Hello. I need to contact Ms. Hermione Granger. Tell her my name is Weasley."

"Oh. Okay. Just a moment," the receptionist replied, eyeing him suspiciously.

She made the call. Fred listened, tensing up when he realized Hermione didn't want to see him. "She says she's ill and can't see anyone right now. Perhaps you could come back later?"

"No. I have to see her. What floor is she on?"

"Sir, I can't tell you that. Come back…"

The poor receptionist never got to answer. Fred jumped over the desk and pushed her into the wall. "Look lady, I don't want to hurt you, but I have to see Hermione. I'm a desperate man. You don't want to get in my way."

"She's in room 223," the woman chocked out, tears forming in her eyes.

"Thank you," Fred sighed, letting the woman go before jumping back over the desk. He ran up the flight of stairs with wings on his feet.

He found her room and began to knock. He could here Hermione rattling around in the room. He soon realized she wasn't going to open the door. "Hermione, I just need to talk to you. Please."

He knew he sounded desperate. Bloody hell, he was desperate. He needed to talk to her. He needed to get out of France. Fast.

She must have heard the desperation in his voice, for he heard the deadbolt unlocking. She opened the door half-way and looked at him. Fred would have laughed if the situation had been different. Her jaw dropped. For once in her life, Hermione Granger was rendered speechless.

Finally, she recovered enough to utter one word. "Fred?"

He nodded. "Yeah, Hermione, it's me. Am I glad to see you."

Her face paled. "Bloody hell, you're alive!"

He smiled. "Hermione Granger, cussing? I must be quite a shock to you."

"We all thought you were dead. Where have you been? How is it possible? Are you hurt? You look awful. I…"

"Stop! Can't I come in? You've worn me out today. I've chased you across Paris, for Merlin's sake."

"Oh. Oh, right. Sure, come on in," Hermione rushed, opening the door all the way, allowing Fred to pass her and enter the room. "Have a seat."

Fred flopped down on the inviting couch gratefully. "Ah, now that's the ticket." He looked up at the obviously confused Hermione. "Okay, now you are free to ask away."

"How are you alive?"

Fred sighed. "Rotten luck, if you ask me. It was awful, Hermione."

"The attack on the Burrow?"

"Yeah. We were eating dinner, and then, WHAM! They all apparated. All of them, felt like. Pettigrew, Malfoy, Lestrange, Goyle, Crabbe, MacNair. I tried to stop them. I did!"

"I'm sure you did, Fred."

"They kept asking me where Ron was. I kept telling them hell if I knew. They didn't like that answer. If only I hadn't been so short with them…"

"Don't you DARE blame yourself, Fred Weasley! You Weasleys do nothing else! You sound just like Ron!"

Fred stared at her in astonishment. "Well, it is Ron's fault, Hermione. They were looking for him."

"They would have eventually attacked the Burrow anyway. They hit all the Muggle-borns and 'blood traitors.' They got my parents that night, too."

"Oh, Hermione, I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"I finally got over blaming myself. I think Ron still blames himself for your family. You had better not tell him that when you see him."

Fred sighed. "I know. It's just hard to accept everything. It was the worst night of my life. They thought I knew where Ron and Ginny were. Then they asked me about George and I said I didn't give a damn. I was so cocky, so sure they would lose against us.

"Then I saw Percy. And he laughed at me. Mum starting pleading him not to hurt us. But he killed her." Fred's eyes filled with tears. "She asked him to stop, and he just laughed at her and killed her. His own mum. I knew he was a sneaky little prick, but how could he do that to his own mum?"

Hermione couldn't believe it. "Percy killed your mum?"

"Yeah. Charlie came at him. Then MacNair got him. It was awful. My strongest brother just crumpled to the floor."

Hermione couldn't even imagine the sight. Charlie attacking Percy? That seemed more like the twins and Ron, not Charlie. Of course, given the circumstances…

"Then they captured me. I don't know why they picked me. I saw them begin to torture Fleur, thinking perhaps Bill would talk. He knew less than I did. I think Mum knew the most, actually. If that traitor hadn't killed her…" Fred trailed off.

"You know Lupin killed Percy, right?"

"Really?" Fred smiled. "Good. I hope he's rotting in hell."

"Everyone was shocked. Lupin didn't even know. There were just three of them using the cruciatius curse on Tonks. So he smoked them."

"Is Tonks okay?"

"Oh yeah. She and Lupin have two kids now. They're precious little things. Neither one is a metamorphmagus, though. I think everyone but Tonks was a little disappointed."

"I bet. That would've been cool. Kids that look like Lupin but with purple hair." Fred laughed. It felt wonderful. It was the first time he'd laughed in years.

"What did they do to Fleur, exactly?" Hermione asked, afraid to know but still too curious to not ask at all.

"I think you know that. They made Bill watch. It was awful, Hermione. All Bill and I could do was watch. Then Bill pulled a cool wandless spell on them. It got MacNair and Crabbe, but not Goyle and Malfoy. Goyle started to Crucio him, but Malfoy just smoked them. Right then and there.

"I just wanted them to kill me too. I couldn't handle it anymore. But no, that asshole informed me that I was the lucky one. They were going to use me as bait. They were going to keep me to see if Ron would try to find me. But he never did. Some of my captors avoided arrest and death in the end, so they took pleasure in keeping me. Blood traitor, they said. It was awful. I just got out. No one would ever think to look for me in France."

"We all thought you were dead. They burned the Burrow after the massacre. They just assumed your body was burned before they found it."

"How's George?"

Hermione didn't answer, but quickly looked away.

"Hermione, he isn't dead is he?"

"Oh no. No, George is alive. I just haven't seen him in a while."

"Oh. Well how is Ron?"

"I haven't seen Ron in a while either."

Fred looked at her incredulously. "You haven't talked to Ron? Seriously? Did you guys fight?"

"No, actually. Harry, Ron, and I just haven't talked in forever. After the defeat of Voldemort, we just all fell apart."

Fred sighed. "I never thought I'd see the day when there was no Golden Trio."

"I know. I never did either. But too many bad memories."

"Well, Hermione, do you at least know where Ron is?"

"London, I suppose. Why?"

"I need you to take me to him."

"I can't take you to Ron, Fred. I can't see Ron. I can't."

Fred was shocked. She was damn near hysterical. "Why can't you see him?"

Hermione turned away, tears running down her cheeks.

"What exactly happened, Hermione?"

"I can't tell you, Fred. Not now. I'll find Ginny for you, okay. I know where to find her."

"Okay then. Will you tell me eventually?" Fred asked curiously.

"Maybe." Hermione answered in a voice that allowed no further questions.

A/N: I really apologize for this long chapter. I hope you are still alive and did not keel over from boredom halfway through it. I really needed to explain everything. Next chapter will probably be long too, but nowhere near the length of this one. Please bear with me.

On a lighter note, I saw Goblet of Fire tonight and it ROCKED! They better get that director back for all the rest. I'm afraid they won't, though. I love Ron (as you can tell), and I didn't like the way the movie picked on him more than the book. However, the scenes where he was mad at Harry and the Yule Ball with Hermione were very well done. I do plan to pick on Harry in one of the next few chapters.

Oh, and to WalkingTheFallen: I hope this one was long enough. Word count of story only: 1562. Woot! About 800 more than my previous chapters.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: All the characters seen below belong to JKR, not me. Once again, I wish I was in charge of them, for then some things would be completely different. Ron and Hermione would already be engaged, if not already working on miniature Weasleys. (sighs) Oh well. Also, I would be filthy rich and living in a castle somewhere in the UK drinking Earl Grey tea.

Ginny Weasley had been a receptionist at the Ministry for six months. She didn't particularly like it, but she needed the money, for she couldn't sponge off her family forever. Of course, sponging had gotten her this job. Dad made just enough "friendly visits" and here she was.

She was experiencing another rather dreadful day of tedium when the owl arrived. At first she thought it was a mistake. The barn owl hooted softly at her and continued to nip at her hand, as if to assure her that the letter was indeed for her.

Surprise was quickly replaced with panic. Something must have happened to her family. Who would it be? Ron? _He would insist on being an Auror, always trying to get himself killed_, Ginny thought. She tore open the letter anxiously, not immediately recognizing the handwriting she once knew as well as her own.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I know it's been a while, but you and I need to talk. Don't tell anyone, especially not Ron. Meet me at the Hog's Head in Hogsmeade tomorrow at noon. Come alone._

_Hermione G._

Ginny's jaw dropped. _Hermione? Hermione Granger? Merlin, she thinks it's only been 'a while?' Don't tell Ron, eh? No, I don't think I will. I want to be able to spend some time with you myself. I can't have him stealing you away from me._

Ginny signed the letter to agree to the meeting and gave it back to the owl. Now she had something to look forward to. Only twenty-four hours away.

Ginny cautiously walked into the Hog's Head a full twenty minutes early. She had pondered covering the trademark Weasley hair with a cloak or a hat, but had decided that Hermione might well not recognize her without it. She had no idea what Hermione looked like now, so she would be the easy one to find. She ordered a firewhiskey, sad that she now relied on alcohol to calm her nerves. Of course, she wouldn't really be worried until she could down as much as Ron could in one sitting.

She was in her own little world and did not immediately notice someone approaching her from behind. "Ginny?"

Ginny turned to face her old friend. Hermione, indeed, did look different. She had completely grown into herself. Her eyes, however, were full of the same sadness Ginny saw in her own whenever she looked in the mirror. _No, _Ginny corrected, _they looked more like Ron's. Not only did she lose her family, she lost the only one she's ever loved. Nothing else could affect someone's eyes so poignantly._

"Hey Hermione, long time no see," Ginny said softly as Hermione sat down beside her. "What made you decide to grace me with your presence after all these years?"

Hermione looked stung at the comment. Ginny only felt a little sorry for being so vindictive. She had needed Hermione after the Harry fiasco, after all. And Hermione had run away. Not just from her, but from Ron. Her brother might be a git, but he was still her brother and, as of late, her best friend.

"I know, Ginny, I know. I'm sorry. I'll explain, but not today. I came to show you something," Hermione said apologetically. "Do you want to come see it?"

"That depends on what it is," Ginny replied, suspicious and skepticism obvious in her voice.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Come see," she urged, then got up from the table and walked out of the Hog's Head.

Ginny sighed, having no choice but to follow her. She exited the bar and nearly ran smack into the waiting Hermione. "I knew your curiosity would get the better of you. Come on."

Hermione led Ginny straight to the Shrieking Shack, making Ginny a little nervous about a trap. _What am I thinking? She could be polyjuiced or under the imperius or anything! _Ginny scolded herself.

Hermione smiled, for she seemed to sense her friend's discomfort. "Don't worry, Ginny, it's me. I know that you lost your virginity to Dean Thomas your fifth year, but imagined he was Harry the whole time. I also know that none of your siblings infuriate you more than Ron, but he's the one you love the most. Do you trust me now?"

Ginny laughed. "Yeah. Sorry about that. It just seems so sudden, so strange."

"You'll see why in a second." With that, Hermione opened one of the dilapidated doors and led the bemused Weasley inside.

It took Ginny's eyes a long time to adjust to the darkness, but her jaw dropped when she finally could make out the form in front of her.

"Hey sis. How've you been?"

"Fred?"

"In the flesh. You didn't think you had gotten rid of me, did you?"

Ginny ran up to her long-lost brother and wrapped him up in a hug. "Oh Fred," she sighed, beginning to sob softly. "We thought we'd lost you."

"Shh," he sighed, "I'm here now."

"They didn't kill you?"

"No. They kept me as bait. I just got away. The old Death Eater that was keeping me got sick. Pneumonia or something. He was weak, so I took advantage of it. I beat him into a pulp and ran out of there. I kept running for forever. Then, to my immense luck, I found Hermione."

"Oh, Fred. I'm so glad you found her." She then turned to Hermione. "Why didn't you go to Harry or Ron instead?"

"Fred deserved to see family first. And I don't want to see Ron."

Ginny opened her mouth to argue, but Fred quickly silenced her. "I'd leave it alone if I were you. She won't listen to it. Leave it be. I'm sure Ron would be the same way."

Hermione smiled. "Well, I have to go. My work is done."

"Thanks Hermione," Fred said jovially. "Do you want me to tell Ron you said hello?"

"No! Don't tell him I was involved. Just say you came and found Ginny, okay?" her voice was filled with panic.

"Okay, don't have a hippogriff," Fred laughed. "Take care of yourself, okay? And do write."

Hermione smiled. "Okay. Take care you two." Then she left.

Ginny looked after her, then looked back at Fred. "What do you suppose happened between the two of them. Ron won't talk about her either, really. He owled her every day for a while. I think she was just ignoring him."

"There's a lot of history behind them. I think they finally got together at one point. It must not have worked out, huh?"

"No, I guess not."

A/N: Well, there it is. Another long one, but I hope everyone was pleased with the HAPPINESS. Hope this chapter wasn't too long. Oh, and you'll find out more about Fred's imprisonment and escape in the next chapter, which will finally return the story to Ron's viewpoint. Yay!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter. Alas, that privilege belongs to JKR. I have simply kidnapped the characters, killed some of them, aged the rest, and plopped them down in my world. Thanks to JKR for letting me do so. As for Ron, I do not know if I will easily give him back.

Ron had just gotten back from a debriefing when he noticed something was amiss. There was a great crowd of people gathered around his office. He couldn't even see the door.

He tried to push past the gathering crowd, but failed. "Excuse me!" he bellowed. "Can I please get into my office?"

Someone turned to him. "Why is all your family here, Weasley? Why are they all acting so funny? And why are they demanding to see you immediately?"

"Hell if I know! Now will you please get out of my bloody way so I can find out?" Ron began to shove the crowd aside, finding it much easier now that he had scared them into thinking he was completely mental.

He threw open the door and immediately saw his father. Mr. Weasley had not been himself since the death of his wife and children. He hadn't been the head of the household since. That task, like everything else that was difficult, had fallen to Ron. Mr. Weasley had been treated for depression, and George and Ginny had flat-out broken down. Ginny was still a little funny at times.

"Dad? What are you doing here?"

"Great news, Ron. It's amazing. You'll never believe it." His eyes were shining, reminding Ron of a child opening his Christmas presents.

"What is it, Dad?" Ron said softly, beginning to think his father had finally cracked too. _God, _he thought, _why am I the only sane one? I wanted to stand out, but I never wanted to be the head of the whole damn family. Dad can't go mental on me too._

"You've got to see. Come on, they're waiting in the back part of your office."

"They?" Ron asked, as he followed his father to his office study. He opened the door and let his father proceed first. When he entered the room, he saw Ginny and George.

"Well, what is this?" Ron cried. "I don't see anything different. What did you want to show me, Dad?" he asked gently.

"Ron?" George asked.

"Just a minute, George," Ron said shortly, "I'm trying to talk to Dad."

Mr. Weasley just grinned.

"Ron," Ginny said slowly, "Look at George for a minute."

"Ginny," Ron sighed, "Aren't you listening to Dad? He sounds just like y—he sounds like he doesn't feel well."

"So he sounds just like me, huh?" Ginny huffed. "Before I went nutters."

"Well, yeah, actually," Ron said, blushing profusely. "But I didn't mean for it to come out that way."

"Well, look at that. Ickle Ronnikins is the man of the family."

It was then and only then that Ron noticed. "Wait. Fred? Fred? Is that you?"

Fred grinned evilly. "It took you long enough. I see you're still as dense as ever."

At the same moment the two ran to hug one another. Ron quickly began to sob. "Oh, Fred, I'm so glad you're here."

When they pulled away, Fred looked his younger brother up and down. "You're all grown up now, Ron. Wow. I'm proud of you. An auror that's holding the family together."

"Fred, how?"

Fred laughed. "I was the bait for you, Ronnie. You just never came and found me."

"They told me they had you, Fred, but I swear I thought you were dead. Even the Order thought so."

Fred frowned. "Whatever." He looked at Ron once again. "I hope you're happy, Ron. You got to go off and be the hero. You just forgot one thing. The villain always goes after the hero's family. They were looking for you, you know."

Mr. Weasley watched Ron's face fall. "Fred, stop that! Blaming ourselves and others doesn't bring anyone back. It just tears us apart."

Ron tried to recover. _Shit. I always knew it was my fault. _"Have you seen George yet?"

"No, he hasn't. We want it to be a surprise," Ginny stated. "But everyone wants to test Fred first. Make sure he isn't a Death Eater in disguise. So we brought him to you."

"Oh Ginny, they won't let me test him."

"Why not?"

"They'll think I'm being partial. They'll think I'll want to believe he's my long-lost, presumed-dead brother, even if the evidence suggests otherwise." _Though right now, I'd be more willing to believe he's a bloody wanker posing as Fred. Of course, that's because he just told me that everyone died because of me._

"Well, can you pick someone to test him for you?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, I can request someone." He smiled. _Someone I trust to be fair but considerate. I know just the man._

Ron had been trying to muster up the courage to talk to someone he hadn't really talked to in ages. The only person he trusted with his family. Someone who had come damn near close to being a part of his family.

The receptionist looked at him in shock when he approached her. "Is Potter in?" he asked gruffly.

"Yes," she said carefully, "but he doesn't want to be disturbed."

"Well, tell him it's urgent. Oh, and I promise not to jump him or hex him into oblivion." Ron quickly added.

The receptionist shot him a look that clearly stated she did not believe him, but went to go get Harry anyway.

Harry seemed to think the same thing. He followed the receptionist out to Ron and looked at him skeptically. "You asked for me?"

"Look, can we please talk about this in private?" Ron stated, eying the receptionist pointedly.

Harry nodded and led Ron into his office. The minute Harry closed the door, Ron began to talk.

"Okay, Harry, I really didn't come here to yell at you or jump you. I have a good reason, or I wouldn't be wasting your time or mine."

"Well, do enlighten me."

Harry's sarcasm was not lost on Ron. _Stupid git has to smart off regardless. I'm tempted to pummel some sense into his thick head. Or tell him like it really is; he still owes me. _He shook his head. _No, that will never do. Then Harry won't agree to anything._

"I need you to do me a favor. For old times sake."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "What kind of favor?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you right now. Tell me you'll do it first."

Harry smiled. "Old times sake, huh? Bloody hell, I miss the old times. Hogwarts and the Burrow…"

"Yeah. Me too." _I miss the days where chocolate frog cards and potion lessons were my biggest concerns. And quidditch. Damn, I miss that. _

"Okay, Ron, I'll do whatever it is. Just fill me in."

"Ginny found Fred." He said it bluntly, letting Harry experience the full weight of the words.

"Fred? Your brother Fred?"

"Yeah. Turns out he had been captured, not killed. They were holding him as bait. Remember how Lestrange goaded me about having something I would want? Turns out she meant Fred. If only I had taken her seriously…"

"Ron…"

"I know, I know, it might not be Fred. But I don't want just any auror poking and prodding my brother. I want it to be someone I trust, someone who respects my family. You're the only person I can think of."

Harry smiled. "I'd be honored, Ron." He paused. "You know, I've missed this."

Ron looked at him, confusion evident on his face. "Missed what?"

Harry laughed. "Us, of course. Being mates, you know?"

Ron smiled, his lopsided grin no longer as large as it once had been. "Yeah. Me too. I miss Hermione too."

Ron might be oblivious, but he did notice how quickly Harry turned away. "Yeah. Where is Fred?"

"In my office. With Ginny and Dad. They haven't told George yet. They wanted to make sure it's okay first. George will go bonkers he'll be so happy."

"I can imagine. The terrible twins united again? It'll be wicked."

"Just imagine. They're my brothers." He pulled a face, feeling more at ease than he had in three years.

A/N: Well, here it is—a Ron/Harry reunion. So JohnCardy87 must be happy. However, the good news ends here. This may be the last chapter I post before Thanksgiving break. (braces for evil reviews and mice thrown at computer screens) I'll try to have chapter 9 up before then, but I can't promise anything. I thought this chapter would be short, but alas, it's another five-pager. I don't foresee chapter 10 going up until next Sunday under any circumstances. I apologize.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter and his world, many things would be different. How so? Ron/Hermione. Good stuff. Though the scene at Dumbledore's funeral holds promise of a rapidly approaching relationship… I don't want to wait 2 whole years. (has a temper tantrum)

Hermione Granger felt empty. After seeing Ginny and Fred, she longed for companionship. She missed having friends, especially ones as fun-loving and dear as the Weasleys. If only she wouldn't have to run into Ron.

She was on her way to her last errand when she spotted a mane of bright red hair. "Damn," she cursed under her breath, bolting away from Ginny Weasley. Ginny couldn't see her now. Anytime but now.

Ginny was just as relentless as Fred. _No, more relentless. She is completely determined to see me._

"Hermione! Hermione, wait!" Ginny cried over the people between them. "I want to talk to you."

Hermione gave up. _She'll catch me anyway, so I might as well not lose my breath. _She stood at the end of the sidewalk and waited.

Ginny came dashing up to her, panting vigorously. "You waited. Good. I would have caught up with regardless."

Hermione nodded. "I know. So did Fred. So I decided not to waste my time. What do you want?"

Ginny looked hurt. "What do I want? I just wanted to talk, but now that you've been so rude, I'll ask you something. Why are you avoiding my brother?"

"I'm not avoiding your brother. I saw Fred…"

"Oh, stuff it, Hermione. You know that's not what I meant. I meant Ron. You know, Ronald Bilius Weasley? Your best friend? The bloke you've had a crush on since first year?"

"First year may be pushing it," Hermione said sharply, unable to think of any other reply.

"I doubt it. Ron told me about what he said that day. Then you just happened to be crying your eyes out in the girl's bathroom? Sure, he hurt your feelings, but that was never all it was, was it?" Ginny asked, smiling mischievously.

Hermione sighed. "Okay, so maybe I found him a _little _cute. But I was only eleven. I didn't know better."

"Then the Yule Ball?"

Hermione didn't answer, but began to walk away. Briskly, at that. _Leave, Ginny, leave,_ Hermione mentally pleaded. _I have to go._

"Where are you going? Wait, Hermione!"

"I need to run an errand. We can talk tomorrow. Okay?"

"No. Hermione, you have to answer me. He's going to find out eventually. He and Fred have been going at each other ever sine Fred came back. Fred's going to yell it at him one day that you were the one that found him, but you refused to see him."

Hermione blanched. "You think so?"

"Yeah. And Ron will apparate on top of you to scream at you. You've been ignoring him. He's tried to contact you. Why?"

Hermione kept walking, unable to wait any longer. She couldn't be late. Her heart fell when she heard Ginny's footsteps behind her. "Ginny!"

"I thought I was your friend! You've been ignoring all of us! Have you been in contact with Harry by any chance?"

Hermione sighed. "Only a few times."

"A few times? A _few _times? What the hell?"

"Bugger off, Ginny!"

"Don't you _dare _tell me to bugger off!"

"Why not, Ginevra Weasley?"

"You weren't here when I went loopy. I needed you. Ron was trying to take care of all of us, George was worse off than me, Dad was still mourning, and Harry broke up with me. Where were you? Hiding from everyone?" Ginny still followed Hermione, yelling at the back of her head. "Hiding from Ron I might one day understand, but me? You and I were close friends. We were like sisters."

Hermione continued walking, ignoring Ginny completely. Ginny followed Hermione into a quaint little building.

Hermione shot her daggers. "I'll give you one more chance, Ginny. Leave now or you'll regret it."

"Hermione…" Ginny looked around and realized where she was. "Hermione, why are we here?"

Just then a door opened. A middle-aged woman with graying hair spotted Hermione and smiled. "There you are, Ms. Granger. You're late. I was beginning to worry, for you're always early. Just a minute."

Ginny was completely confused. "Hermione?"

Hermione smiled at the lady. "Thank you. I'm sorry, but I was delayed."

After a few minutes, the door opened a little wider. Before Ginny caught a glimpse of them, she heard it. "Mummy, mummy!"

Two little red-headed girls of about two came rushing into Hermione's awaiting arms.

"Oh Mummy, you late," one said sternly. "Molly was sad."

"Well, I'm sorry, dears. I didn't mean to make you upset, Molly. Or you either, Jane." She hugged them tightly. "I won't be late again."

The door closed and Hermione moved to leave the building.

Ginny, who had by now recovered, stood in her way. "Oh, Hermione," she sighed, tears forming in her eyes. "How could you?"

A/N: A cliffhanger! I hope that wasn't blatantly obvious people. I hope everyone enjoyed a shorter chapter for a change. This will be the last chapter I post until after Thanksgiving holidays. I won't have access to my computer, for I will not have internet access. I will have to share the big black Dell desktop with my whole family, instead of this sleek and beautiful silver Comaq Presario laptop. It will be worth the wait, though. Thanks to my dedicated reviewers (johncardy87, jwoods471, jo, etc.). I love you loads! Stay safe during the holidays!

Bardlover


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or his world. JKR does. I only own this little bit of plot. I am earning nothing but satisfaction from this story. Ron makes me smile. : D

A/N: Okay, here it is. Finally. I hope it's worth the wait. Oh, and JohnCardy87, Hermione is NOT a bitch. You're about to see why.

From chapter 9: After a few minutes, the door opened a little wider. Before Ginny caught a glimpse of them, she heard it. "Mummy, mummy!"

Two little red-headed girls of about two came rushing into Hermione's awaiting arms.

Ginny, who had by now recovered, stood in her way. "Oh, Hermione," she sighed, tears forming in her eyes. "How could you?"

Harry Potter had been caught between Ron and Hermione numerous times. However, when Hermione came to him in tears, he knew this time would be bad.

"What happened?"

She seemed unable to stop sobbing. "She knows, Harry. Ginny saw them."

"Them? Molly and Jane, you mean?"

"Yeah."

Harry couldn't resist the urge to tell her off. "I told you, Hermione. I told you to tell him. He's going to find out the hard way now. Ginny will tell him if you don't."

"Or if Fred doesn't."

"Fred? Why Fred? How does he know?"

"I'm the one who found him."

Harry flinched. _That will be a low blow for Ron. _"That's not good. Fred is furious with Ron. Remember how they told Ron they had something he wanted? It was Fred. And we didn't believe them. We didn't look for him.

"Besides, they were looking for Ron. That's why they hit the Burrow. I suggest you tell Ron before someone else does."

"Too late," a familiar voice tinged with sorrow stated behind them. Harry turned to face Fred. "You told him?"

"I didn't mean too. We've just been going at each over ever since we were reintroduced. He says I'm trying to take over the family. I think he's trying to."

Harry shook his head. "No. He _is _your family. He's been holding the Weasleys together ever since that day."

Fred paused. "Well, no one told me that. So I just threw in his face the fact that his bird found me but didn't want to see him. Sorry, Hermione."

"I AM not his bird! Not anymore, anyway." Her tears had quickly melted away to anger.

Fred laughed. "Sorry about that. I forgot I was talking about THE Hermione Granger for a moment."

Hermione smiled. "Don't forget again. You'd better be thankful I like you so much Fred, or I'd kill you."

Fred grinned. "I know." Suddenly, Fred hit the ground in a flash of light.

Harry laughed, for Fred had been hit with a particularly well-thrown bat bogey curse. "Taking a page from Ginny's book, are we?"

Hermione shrugged. "I always wanted to use it on someone…" Then she burst into tears.

"What is it?" Harry asked, panic evident in his voice. "Are you okay?"

"No. Ron doesn't even know about the girls yet. He's going to kill me." Silent tears ran down her cheeks.

"No," Harry soothed, hugging her gently. "He won't kill you. He loves you too much."

When Harry and Hermione entered the Weasley flat in Hogsmeade, Harry immediately felt the tension crackling in the air. _This is going to be bad, _he thought. _You can cut the tension with a knife._

Ron, Fred, and Ginny were sitting at the table, all looking thoroughly miserable.

"Where's George?" Harry asked, trying to mask Hermione's sob at seeing Ron again.

"He's coming," Ginny sighed. "With Dad. Since this is going to be bad, we thought we might as well reunite the twins."

Hermione pointedly avoided Ginny and Ron, but sat down between Fred and Harry. Ginny shot Harry a questioning look. He shook his head softly. _No, Ginny, _Harry thought. _He doesn't know yet. God help her when he finds out._

The group sat in silence, awaiting the arrival of Mr. Weasley and George. Fred watched the fireplace expectantly. His patience was clearly beginning to wear thin when a pop echoed through the room and two redheaded men jumped out of the grate.

"Okay, Dad. What is the surprise you wanted me to see?" George asked, coughing up soot.

Mr. Weasley just grinned and turned George towards the table. Fred began to rise from the table.

Harry grinned when he saw the look on George's face. It was priceless; after all, George had suffered through three years of being a twin without a twin. He had described himself as soulless at more than one point.

"Fred?"

"Hey Forge."

The two then ran and tackled each other in big bear hugs. Harry was startled to see then both crying. "Oh Fred, I thought you were dead."

"I know. I thought I'd never see you again."

When they split up, George spotted Hermione. "Hermione? Wow, you too?"

Hermione opened up her mouth to answer, but Ron was quicker. "Yeah. Turns out she found Fred. She's been hiding from us all for three damn years. Didn't even write a how are you or a kiss my foot every once in a while."

"That's not fair, Ron," Hermione whispered. "You don't understand."

"Then make me understand. Let's talk." He walked to the back, obviously meaning for Hermione to follow him.

Hermione sent Harry a plaintive look. "Go. You have to tell him. You may as well get it over with."

Hermione slowly followed Ron to the back, her eyes downcast and full of tears.

"How long do you think it will take for Ron to blow up, dear brother?" Fred asked. "Ten minutes?"

"Oh no, Fred, you give him too much credit. Ickle Ronnikins has a lot of pent-up anger. I give him five minutes tops," George replied. "I'll put six sickles on it."

"I'll take you up on that," Fred quickly replied.

"I say one minute," Ginny said quickly.

"Oh no, a little longer than that," Harry stated. "However, she does have a bomb to drop on him. I'd say 2.5 minutes."

Mr. Weasley looked at Harry. "A bomb?"

"I'll take you up on that," Fred said, already counting down on his watch.

"One and a half minutes and counting," George stated, looking over Fred's shoulder to the watch.

"Where did you get that watch?" Mr. Weasley asked, craning to get a better view.

"Oh, Harry gave it to me for Christmas one year. Since it wasn't magical, the Death Eaters let me keep it."

"How did the battery last so long?" Ginny asked.

"It's muggle, but that doesn't mean it's not enchanted. I added something of my own to it," Harry grinned.

"WHAT? BLOODY HELL, HERMIONE, YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME! HOW DARE YOU KEEP OUR CHILDREN FROM ME!"

"Damn, Harry you win. Right on the dot," Fred conceded.

"Wait!" George cried. "Did Ron just say 'our children?'"

Harry nodded. "Yes, he did. I told you Hermione had a bomb to drop on him."

Fred's jaw dropped. "Ron and Hermione have kids?"

Mr. Weasley smiled broadly. "I have grandchildren? Really?"

"Yeah," Ginny said. "Two beautiful little girls. Molly and Jane. After their grandmothers, I think."

"YOU HAD NO RIGHT!"

"YOU WERE ALREADY BUSY TAKING CARE OF YOUR FAMILY, RON!" Everyone started as Hermione's voice entered the fray. "Did you really want to have three more people to take care of? Besides, you're poor; how would you afford two children at such a young age?"

"Two children? Two? Bloody hell!" Ron was still furious; Harry suspected his throat was just beginning to hurt. "And don't you dare throw my lack of money in my face! You have no right!"

"Well, Ron, look at this flat. All of you are living here. Are you the only one who works?"

"I resent that!" George cried towards the bedroom.

Harry slapped him. "Stay out of this, or it'll just get worse."

"George owns the joke shop. Ginny and Dad can't help it…"

"My point exactly. I knew you wouldn't let me do anything, Ron."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is, Ron. I wanted to protect you."

"No, Hermione. It's my job to protect you." Finally his voice softened. "I always have."

"Ron, we all had to grow up. It was time for me to take care of myself. I didn't know until after I had moved…"

"Moved? You mean ran away!"

"Okay, that's fair. I did run away. From you. From us. It was scary. I mean, look at Harry and Ginny. They had the same problem. I didn't want us to hurt one another."

Ron said nothing for quite some time. Harry thought he was probably trying to figure out how to respond. He imagined a scene much like their row after the Yule Ball, with Ron gaping like a goldfish searching for a witty retort and finding none.

"Hermione, you know I would never hurt you," Ron finally replied.

"Oh, Ron, you wouldn't mean it, but you would. And I would hurt you. We've always been so good at it."

Harry smiled. Yes, they had. He had endured many fights during their six years at Hogwarts. Viktor Krum had been the topic of many of them. Crookshanks and Scabbers had predated that. Homework versus quidditch was also very frequent. If only they could get over this fight, then he knew they could get over anything.

A/N: Okay, there it was. Next chapter will be a bit of a rehash of this fight, but told from Ron's perspective. It also goes further into the fight. Many thanks to all of my reviewers, especially my beta jwoods471.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own the magical world of Harry Potter. I only own the magical world of bardlover, which, if anyone wonders, is INSANE. Just ask my friends. The characters seen here are only on loan (at very high interest too!) to me from JKR. My love to her for creating them. I'm glad you're richer than the queen, JKR.

A/N: Okay, here we go again. I hope this doesn't bore you. It's a bit of rehash, but an important one. This will further help JohnCardy87 forgive Hermione, for unlike Ron, Hermione has mastered the art of being quiet and can actually be subtle.

Ron was torn. He didn't know whether to be angry or hurt. Or both. Okay, so maybe he was a little of both. But he was surprised that he was experiencing more hurt than anything else.

Harry had owled him soon after Fred had disapparated (presumably to warn Hermione) to tell him that he and Hermione would come over to his flat for brunch the next day. Just like that, she was going to come see him.

He waited all day, wavering between wanting to throttle her and wanting to grab her and snog her senseless. Well, maybe not just snog…

Ron blushed as he remembered that night. Of course, it was so long ago. Hermione possessed him not just in body, but in soul. Every woman since then had her eyes and her hair. He still had to bite his tongue from calling out her name. His Mione.

He had imagined her obliviated senseless, dead, comatose, anything and everything but hiding from him. His Hermione wasn't capable of such treachery. Harry wrote that she had her reasons, but Ron couldn't calm down enough to see them. He never would have done such a thing to her.

He heard them approach the door and quickly sat down at the table. He knew something was odd when he noticed Ginny shooting him soul-searching glances every time she thought he wasn't watching. Was there something more? Or was she trying to ascertain his reaction?

Ron nearly laughed. Ascertain. Wow. He needed to throw that word out to Hermione. She'd think he had had a brain transplant. He had read himself senseless to keep sane while spending the better part of a year at St. Mungos. It had worked. He still had his mind. And now he was smarter. No, he was not quite the lazy dolt Hermione would remember.

He pointedly avoided her hesitant glance when she walked up to the table. She soon followed suit and sat between Fred and Harry. Only then did Ron notice she was eluding Ginny's gaze as well. What exactly did Ginny know, he wondered?

He barely paid any attention when George and Dad arrived. He should have been happy at the reunion of the terrible twins, but he didn't care. He could only wonder why his reunion with Hermione hadn't been so happy. They hadn't even spoken yet.

"Hermione? Wow, you too?" George asked, clearly overwhelmed.

"Yeah. Turns out she found Fred," Ron quickly fired. "She's been hiding from us all for three damn years. Didn't even write a how are you or a kiss my foot every once in a while." There. Now he felt better.

Hermione's face fell. He could tell she was hurt. Good. She'd hurt him after all.

"That's not fair, Ron. You don't understand," she said softly.

Ron looked her straight in the eyes. "Then make me understand. Let's talk." He rose from the table and walked to the back of the flat. He heard Harry mutter something, but didn't stop. He just kept going. He didn't want to talk to her in front of everyone like that.

Hermione entered his room cautiously. They both knew a fight would develop. Ron just had to keep his voice down to keep everyone from hearing.

"How are you, Hermione?"

"Okay, I guess. You?"

"I've survived. Somehow. Guess what? I've read Hogwarts, A History now."

Hermione looked at him like he'd sprouted antennae. "Really?"

"Well, there's not much to do in St. Mungos."

"Oh. Right."

Ron couldn't stand it any longer. He just reached out and enveloped Hermione in a hug. "I'm so glad you're okay. I thought you were dead, Mione." He reluctantly let her go.

"I know. Harry told me you would think that…"

"Wait!" Ron interrupted. "Harry knew where you were. That…"

"Ron, watch your mouth. Harry is your friend, but he was afraid of you. Besides, I told him I'd jinx him if he let on."

Ron smiled. "I bet you would have."

"Yeah. I hexed Fred earlier."

"That was you? Damn, I thought Ginny was getting her touch back."

There was a brief silence. Just as it was beginning to get awkward, Hermione spoke up.

"Ron, there's something important I have to tell you."

"Okay."

Hermione looked at the floor. "You remember the night…the night we…"

"Yeah."

"Well, we forgot and…"

"What are you saying?"

"Ron, we're parents."

It hit Ron like a ton of bricks. So much for keeping his voice down. "WHAT? BLOODY HELL, HERMIONE, YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME. HOW DARE YOU KEEP OUR CHILDREN FROM ME!"

"Ron, please calm down."

"YOU HAD NO RIGHT!"

Now Hermione was angry too. "YOU WERE ALREADY BUSY TAKING CARE OF YOUR FAMILY, RON! Did you really want to have three more people to take care of? Besides, you're poor; how would you afford two children at such a young age?" Hermione gasped at Ron's face.

"Two? Two children? Bloody hell!" His throat felt terrible. He hadn't yelled so much in years. "And don't you dare throw my lack of money in my face. You have no right!"

"Well, Ron, look at this flat. All of you are living here. Are you the only one who works?"

"I resent that!" they heard George cry.

"George owns the joke shop. Ginny and Dad can't help it…"

"My point exactly. I knew you wouldn't let me do anything, Ron."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is, Ron. I wanted to protect you."

"No, Hermione. It's my job to protect you." He looked deep into her eyes. "I always have."

Hermione merely shook him off. "Ron, we all had to grow up. It was time for me to take care of myself. I didn't know until after I had moved…"

"Moved? You mean ran away!"

"Okay, that's fair. I did run away. From you. From us. It was scary. I mean, look at Harry and Ginny. They had the same problem. I didn't want us to hurt one another."

Ron was crushed. His heart, fragile as it already was, broke in two. He just stared in horror at the woman he had always loved and would always love.

"Hermione, you know I would never hurt you," he said, reaching out and stroking her hair.

She reached up and touched his hand. "Oh, Ron, you wouldn't mean it, but you would. And I would hurt you. We've always been so good at it."

Ron thought back. He _had _always known how to push her buttons. Of course, she had always inadvertently pushed his. Going with Krum of all people to the Yule Ball. Of course, he had pissed her off by living in denial, claiming that she was lying about having a date. He just never wanted to realize that anyone else might find her as attractive as he did.

"Well, I don't know about you, Ron, but after all that yelling I could at least use a glass of orange juice or tea or something," Hermione said softly.

"We aren't done, Hermione. We need to continue this later."

"I know. Come one. Let's go eat."

Ron's stomach growled happily. "Okay. Could we talk again tomorrow? You could meet me on my lunch break at work."

"Ron, I need to go back to the girls…"

"Great. Get a portkey for them while you're at the ministry. Okay? You can do that while I fill out paper work to have Fred declared alive again."

Hermione nodded. "Alright. What time?"

"Um, noon I guess. I'll try to be done with the paper work by then, but I can't promise anything. Lupin says it's a pretty lengthy process."

"Oh, well, I understand. I might run into some old friends. Who works at the ministry?"

"Um,Seamus, Dean, Padma, Ernie Macmillan and oh, Lavendar."

Ron laughed as Hermione turned green. "What?"

"I do _not _want to see Lavendar Brown."

"Why ever not?" he pushed, his eyes gleaming, a smirk beginning to form.

"She is not my friend," she huffed, pushing towards Ron, leaving him a little disappointed. Of course, she didn't have to say it for him to realize that she was just a tiny bit jealous.

Good.

A/N: Okay, there was the expanded fight. Before anyone tells me Ron is out of character, I say read the last couple of chapters. He's matured. He's been the head of the Weasley family, so he had to learn to tone down the Weasley temper and his laziness.

Thanks to my lovely reviewers and my beta readers jwoods471 and JohnCardy87.

Please check out JohnCardy87's story Harry Potter & the Heir of Gryffindor. It's not a shipper story, but it's still good. He promised me that Ron & Hermione will get together in the end.

Oh, and just one more thing—I've got a sketch for chapters 12-15 in front of me. I originally thought this story would be about 23 (I like that number, okay?) chapters, but it might be a little over half-way by then. I guess I should aim for about 32 chapters. After this, I plan to write another to go with this story. Not a Ron/Hermione immediately, of course. In your reviews, tell me which of the following you would prefer:

Remus Lupin/ Nymphadora Tonks (don't worry, we see them a lot in the next two chapters, so you can wait and make your mind up later)

Fred Weasley/ Angelina Johnson (will be mentioned later—give me time or wait)

George Weasley/Alicia Spinnet

Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley (I've yet to read an interesting one with this pairing as the primary plot motive. It'll be short regardless.)

Someone else (please state who. Oh, but I don't do non-canon shipping. So now Harry/Draco, Sirius/Remus, or Hermione/Snape for me. Oh, and I HATE Hermione/Harry. It's crap.)

Just let me know by the end of chapter 15 or so. I want to be able to set it up, you see. Thanks!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Okay all the characters and strange words such as "muggle" and "portkey" belong to JKR. I did not invent them, I am just borrowing them. I have kidnap—borrowed them for a short time. I am making no money off this plot.

Ron: Hey! You have a ransom note, that's profit!

SHUT UP OR I'LL KILL YOU OFF!

Ron: You wouldn't do that.

Okay, maybe not. But I could have Draco kidnap Hermione or something (not really meaning it)…

Ron: NO! Never mind what I said. People, bardlover is earning no profit from this story.

Good Ron.

Hermione never thought she would find herself in the Ministry of Magic again. But low and behold, here she was. All because of Ron.

She was waiting in a particularly long line outside the office of Magical Transportation. Portkeys were very popular now, for the Floo Network had been very unreliable during the war. Far too many people had gotten off at the wrong gate and paid for it. Cho Chang had gotten off one gate too late and run into the Death Eaters. Her mangled body had been found a few days later. Of course, she wasn't the only one. But she was one many people in the Ministry knew personally.

Hermione was just beginning to wonder how much longer she would have to suffer in the line when she felt someone tap her from behind. "Hermione?"

Hermione spun around to face Remus Lupin. He didn't look like she remembered him. In fact, he seemed younger, happier. Of course, that must be Tonks, she thought. "Lupin. Why are you here?"

"Ron sent me to get you out of this line. He's still working through the red tape, but didn't want you to suffer here. I went over all these people's heads and got you a portkey already."

Hermione smiled. "Thanks, Lupin." As they walked away from the line of death together, Hermione paused. "So you know?"

"Yeah. Congratulations, I suppose."

"You too. So you have two children also?"

Lupin smiled. "Yes. Thankfully we had a bit of a break between them."

"Yes, the twins were a bit of a handful." She smiled. "But worth it."

"Oh, I'm sure of it." He paused. "You know, Ron's really hurt about this. You told Harry and not him."

"I never actually told Harry. He just apparated over one day and saw me while I was expecting. He immediately knew. He even pressured me to tell Ron. I just wasn't ready. Then the longer I waited, the harder I knew it would be to explain."

Lupin nodded. "Yes. He's not as angry as I would expect though."

"I know! What happened to Ron's temper?"

"Oh, he still has it. He's just developed a bit of a longer fuse."

"I'm actually really impressed. He did a good job with his family."

Lupin shook his head. "He did the best he could. They didn't have any reserve finances or anything. He was in the hole for two years solid. He just managed to climb out of it completely. Funerals and hospital bills were awful."

"Why didn't you help?"

"Tonks and I tried, but he wouldn't let us. Weasley pride, you know."

Hermione smiled. "Oh yes. I have been ever acquainted with the Weasley pride."

"Do you have a bit of it at your house?"

"Yes. Jane is awful sometimes. She has her father's personality."

Lupin laughed. "Oh Merlin, that will be a treat. Hogwarts will be terrified. A female Ron Weasley!" He looked at her. "They are magical, aren't they. I mean, if one parent is muggle-born, the odds…"

"Oh, don't worry. Molly and Jane both are witches. Molly made a squirrel blow up once. Jane was fighting over a toy with a little boy when the boy amazingly disappeared and was found in the Cairo Zoo."

Lupin laughed. "Yes, definitely Ron. Let me guess, the gorilla cage?"

"Yup."

"I can't wait to meet the little darlings."

"I know. I just need to figure out how to explain Ron to them."

"Oh Hermione, that's simple. Just tell them the truth."

"Well, then they'll think we're a family."

"You are, aren't you? Families don't necessarily have to live together. They just have to care about one another."

Hermione smiled. "Yes. I think Ron wants partial custody of them. I mean, I understand of course, but we're in different countries. I don't know how that will work."

"Just don't make him angry about the situation," Lupin advised. "If you ended up going to court, he'd get full custody."

"Why? I'm their mother!" Hermione cried. No one could take her babies from her.

"Well, to be honest, he's a pureblood. Though everyone has seen he can take care of his family. However, the pureblood versus muggle-born would be the real zinger."

Hermione looked at Lupin incredulously. "That's so prejudiced." She paused. "Do you think Ron would do that?"

"Only if you give him a reason. He just wants to see them."

Hermione smiled. "Well, we are family."

A/N: Well, I hope everyone liked the happy chapter. Yes, I'm making you wait on the custody dispute and such. Muhahaha! Next chapter will be another shorter one. I will digress from the main plot just for fun. You'll see. I think you'll like it.

Once again, thanks to all my reviewers. Happiness will come for all, doubt not that. A special shout-out to jwoods471 and JohnCardy87 for being my betas.

Remember to check out John's story. He would really like someone other than me and jwoods to review it. Thanks!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own the magical world of Harry Potter, only this little bit of plot. I thank JKR for creating the world and letting me toy with it a little. Just a LITTLE. I'm a canon author, after all.

A/N: Chapters 12 and 13 have no bad guys or anything like JKR's do. They are just the next logical step for my story. I hope you enjoy this interesting take.

PERV ALERT! THIS STORY IS RATED M! DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU, PEOPLE!

Tonks supposed she should come up with a new name for herself. She wasn't Tonks anymore. She was another Lupin. But one Lupin was enough for everyone. And God help anyone but Remus if they dared to call her Nymphadora. Even Dora was off limits.

She had just finished dinner (Spagettios were an amazing muggle invention) when Remus apparated in the living room.

"Daddy!" Sirius, their oldest, cried. He was three and a half and a mess. He had recently become very interested in his father's job. Tonks still remembered when Sirius had found out his father was a werewolf. True to his namesake, he had simply declared that it was "wicked."

James, their youngest, was in his playpen in eyesight of Tonks. She was always far too overprotective of them, but with James she was awful. He had mild asthma, which worried her to no end. She smothered him, as Remus said, but what else could she do? She loved her babies more than she could ever have thought possible.

Of course, she loved their father too. In a completely different way, she thought as he entered the kitchen.

He looked at dinner and laughed. "What will I do with you? Are you really going to eat those again?" He leaned down and kissed her.

When they broke apart, Tonks pretended to scowl at him. "No. You're going to fix our dinner again. Right?"

Remus smiled. "Of course. Man cannot live on Spagettios alone."

She threw a dishtowel at him. And missed. It knocked over a glass of pumpkin juice on its way down. "Darn it!" she cried, rushing to clean up the mess so quickly that she nearly slid down.

Remus caught her. "Careful. I'll clean it up. You set the table."

Tonks nodded, happy to leave the kitchen, the most dangerous room of the house. Especially for her. Her accident-prone ways were still intact. They amused Remus to no end, but after living with them for nearing on thirty years, she was getting tired of them.

As Remus cooked something that smelled a lot like stir-fry, Tonks shoveled some Spagettios on Sirius's plate. "Here you go."

"Yay! Spagettios!" Sirius cried, grabbing a fork and shoveling it in his mouth.

She picked up James and inserted a bottle into his waiting mouth. She had just started to wean him and was amazed at how quickly he'd taken to the bottle. He'd soon be ready to have another brother or sister…She checked out Remus's ass. Yes, she could certainly use a piece of that tonight. They would be practicing. Yeah, that's right.

Remus suddenly turned around. "What, Nymphadora, are you doing?" he asked, his eyes gleaming with mirth.

She blushed. "Feeding James."

"Mmhmm. Sure."

"Mmhmm me again Remus Lupin, and you won't get any of what I was planning tonight," Tonks warned.

Remus quickly clamped his mouth, his grey eyes darkening. "Dinner's ready."

Tonks burped the now-content James and placed him back in his playpen. She then made her way to the kitchen. "Mmm. Smells good."

Remus said nothing, but handed her a plate. They ate quickly, both eager to get the boys ready for bed.

Afterwards, Remus cleaned up the kitchen while Tonks gave Sirius his bath. Or attempted to.

"No bath! I like dirty!" he cried, trying to climb out of the tub.

"Well, Mummy doesn't like you to be dirty so just sit down. It'll only take a few minutes." Tonks soon had Sirius completely lathered up with soap. After twenty painstaking minutes, getting her as wet as her son, she finally had him clean.

When she let him out of the tub, he shook his hair violently, getting more water on her. "Grr. I like Daddy."

"I see. Come here and let me dry you off," Tonks said patiently.

"Kay. Play game?" He asked as she began to dry him off.

"No darling. You need to go to bed soon."

"No bed! No bed!"

Tonks sighed. "But you have pre-school tomorrow. Remember?"

"No. Play game!"

Remus came up to the door. "Are you being naughty, Sirius?"

Sirius looked up his father and pouted. "Play game?"

"Not tonight. You have school tomorrow. You can play games with your friends."

"Friends! Yay! Kay!"

Tonks smiled up at her husband. "Thanks."

"Growl, Daddy."

"If I do, will you go to bed?"

"Yeah."

"Grr…"

"Yay!"

Remus laughed. He scooped up Sirius. "Okay, off to bed with you!" He went to the nursery and deposited Sirius on the bed. He then tucked him in. "Good night."

"Where James?"

"Over there," Remus, said, pointing to the crib. "He feel asleep ten minutes into your bath. Somehow."

"Night-night, Daddy."

Tonks still stood at the doorway, watching the endearing scene. "Night-night, Mummy."

Tonks then swept in and kissed him. "Good night, baby."

"I not baby. James baby."

"Okay, good night, Sirius."

Tonks turned on the night light as Remus flicked out the light. Tonks then turned on the baby monitor. "Now go to bed."

"Kay," Sirius said, laying his head down and closing his eyes.

The two parents quietly sneaked out of the room. They practically ran to their own bedroom.

Remus grabbed Tonks and pulled her into a desperate kiss. "What exactly were you planning, Nymphadora?"

"I was checking out your ass earlier."

"So you wanted a piece of it?"

"Oh yes. It's all mine."

"Most assuredly."

"I thought we could practice."

Remus looked at her, a bit bemused. "Practice what?"

"Well, before long, James will be ready for a younger sibling. A little sister perhaps."

"Oh, I see. Practice. That sounds like a plausible idea," he said, beginning to nibble on her neck.

"Mmm. I thought so. Now let me see that ass."

He laughed. "Yes ma'am."

An hour later, both of them were very happy and relaxed.

"Wow. That was a particularly fine piece of ass. Even for you," Tonks stated appreciatively.

"You too. Of course, it had been about a week. A lot of pent-up tension."

"Yeah, but as good as it was, let's not do that again. I'll let you put Sirius to bed from now on. Then we could squeeze this in more often."

"Good idea. I like practicing. Besides, he's nothing compared to the people at work." He gasped. "Oh, speaking of work, guess who I saw today?"

"I'll never guess, so just tell me."

"You give up too easily, but okay. Hermione."

Tonks looked at him incredulously. "Hermione Granger?"

"The one and only."

"How is she? Where was she? Wh…"

"One at a time, please. She's good. Egypt. And guess what."

"I don't like to guess."

"I know, I know. Just an expression. She has two little girls."

"Really? Wow."

"Yeah. They're about a year younger than Sirius. It gets better."

"I'm waiting."

"They're Ron's."

Tonks looked like she'd had the wind knocked out of her. "What?"

"Yeah. He's pissed to say the least. He didn't even know. There's some kind of history between those two."

"Yeah. I always knew she liked him."

"Really? I never saw that. I just saw how overprotective he was of her and knew something was there."

"Yeah. Just like how you treated me."

Remus laughed. "Yeah, I guess. I just can't see them as parents. They're so young. I want to meet those kids, though. They've got some kind of genes."

Tonks smiled. "Yeah. Like ours."

Remus smiled. "Yeah. Sirius is something. It could be the name, though."

"Hey, they were both your ideas, not mine. So if James is just as bad, it's your fault," Tonks laughed.

"Okay then. You can name the next one. The one we're practicing for. Deal?"

"Deal." She kissed him and smiled. "Can we practice again?"

"As many times as you want, Nymphadora."

"Only you can get away with that."

He smiled. "I know."

A/N: Okay, there was the left field chapter. I wanted to do a little Lupin/Tonks, and there was my attempt. It was really fun to write, actually. Really, really fun. I think I've changed my mind about the vote. I'm doing this couple next. Borrow-the-moonlight-until-it-is-through should be thrilled. Of course, I still have a while to go…

I do have up to chapter 24 planned out, so I think this story will be about 32 chapters. I do know the last line of the story, though. (smiles thinking about it)

Thanks to all my reviewers. I love jwoods471 and JohnCardy87 for beta reading. Y'all rock!

Harrysangel0000: At the end of course. I'm evil!

Thesongremainsthesame: Fred/Angelina is coming. I can feel it. More will be explained in chapter 17. (Oh, I'm evil, aren't I? It's fun having a lot of things planned out.)

I'll try to update soon. Thanks again, everyone!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story except for Molly, Jane, little Sirius, and little James, and since they don't talk much, I owe much to JKR for creating the characters that carry the story. I especially thank her for the character Ron Weasley, who has entertained and infuriated me from book one. Hermione is some lucky witch.

A/N: Okay, sorry about last chapter being random. Well, actually I'm not sorry. I LOVED chapter 13. Spagettios! I hope you enjoyed it. As for a Ron/Hermione chapter like that…good things come to those who wait. (laughs evilly) Oh, flashbacks are in _italics._

Mr. Weasley knew Ron was waiting on something. Not him, obviously, but something very important. Most likely it had something to do with Hermione. Or his grandchildren. He smiled. Molly would be ecstatic. Pity she wasn't here to see them.

Ron came into the living room. He looked at the clock reminiscent of the one at the Burrow. Arthur, Ron, George, and Ginny were all pointed to home. "We need to put Fred back on."

Mr. Weasley smiled. "And your girls."

Ron blushed. "If I ever get to meet them."

"In good time. Portkeys take a long time to set up."

"Yeah." He paused. "I came because you have an appointment today."

"At St. Mungo's?"

"Yes."

Mr. Weasley sighed. "I miss floo powder. But I really miss my wand. I hate side-by-side apparition. It makes me feel like a child. St. Mungo's makes me feel like a child."

"I know. I'm sorry. I have tried."

"I know you have, Ron," Mr. Weasley sighed, "and I appreciate that. You've made me proud. Your mother would be so proud."

Ron shrugged. "I just did what anyone else would have done."

"No. You didn't. I can't see Charlie behaving the same way. Or Fred. Or George. Or even Bill. You've dealt with a lot of shit, Ron. I hope everything works out for you in the end."

Ron blushed. "Okay, we need to go."

Mr. Weasley smiled. Ever modest. In some ways he was the same little boy he'd sent away to Hogwarts. "Okay." He stood up and grabbed Ron's left arm. "I'm ready."

Suddenly the two disappeared from the flat with a resounding Pop and found themselves in the main lobby of St. Mungo's. Mr. Weasley cringed. He hated this place. He'd been here too many times the past three years for bad things. To see the bodies of his family. To check Ginny in for mental evaluation and rehabilitation. To check George in for severe depression. And then one day Ron had been forced to check him in. He wanted to forget that day desperately, but he knew Ron wanted to forget it even more. Ron had had unshed tears in his eyes that day…

"_May I help you, sir?" a healer with raven hair asked as she approached them. She could tell just by looking at the pair that something was wrong. The younger of the two looked desperate and weary. The older just looked defeated. Wait, she thought, red hair? The Weasleys? But which ones?_

"_Please, you have to take in my Dad," the younger of the two pleaded. "He tried to kill himself."_

"_Okay. What's his name?" the healer soothed, taking the elder by the hand._

"_Arthur Weasley."_

"_And who are you?"_

"_Ron Weasley."_

_The healer's head popped up so she could have a good stare at Ron. Voldemort's downfall had not just come at the hands of Harry Potter, but of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger too. However, the Weasleys and Grangers had both been attacked. She had seen the bodies…_

"_Okay, I understand. I'll put him in the same room with your sister."_

_Ron stopped her, reaching out and grabbing her arm. "He's not that bad is he?" He looked panic-stricken, and she sympathized. "He can't be as far gone as Ginny. I mean, they can't all be crazy. I can't handle it all."_

_Mr. Weasley, even in his state, could see the sorrow written all over the healer's face. "It'll be okay. We'll take care of him. You just fill out these forms while I take him up to be examined."_

_The last glimpse of his youngest son left Mr. Weasley completely heartbroken. He sat down in one of the chair and scribbled away on the forms, looking through them, muttering just loudly enough for Mr. Weasley to hear. "How on earth am I going to pay for all this?"_

_And then the healer had led Mr. Weasley up to the room with Ginny, where he had remained for nearly two months. Ron had had to start working again, so his visits became more and more infrequent. Harry had come by often at first, and Hermione had come once, then disappeared. Ginny had been so quiet when they were alone, but after several attempts on his life and mad rants from Ginny, Harry too had stopped coming. So Mr. Weasley had been alone. . ._

"Dad? Dad, are you okay?" Ron's voice broke through the fog of the memories. "Dad?" His voice was becoming panicked.

"Oh, I'm fine. Sorry, Ron. I was just remembering…"

"No need for that. Come on. Let's get you to the right floor." Ron took his father's arm and led him like a child. Several people nodded at the two Weasleys as they passed.

"Hello, Ron," one healer said. Mr. Weasley didn't recognize her, but Ron was here much more often than he was. It broke his heart to think that.

Ron nodded. He got up to the correct room and let his father in. "Now let me fill out the paperwork, okay Dad?"

Mr. Weasley nodded. "Do you have anything for me to read?"

"Yeah." Ron grinned. "Something special." He held out a magazine he had been concealing in his robes.

"Sparkplugs Monthly! And the newest addition at that! Thanks, Ron."

"I thought you'd like it." He then went over to the receptionist.

As Ron filled in Mr. Weasley's information, Mr. Weasley checked out the newest sparkplugs. There were some pretty spiffy ones out there now. He'd have to point out to Ron a few he wanted for Christmas.

After about twenty minutes, they called Ron and Mr. Weasley back to the examination room. Healer Macmillan, Ernie's mother, entered the room.

"Hello Ron. Hello Arthur. How are you?"

"Better. Did you hear about my son Fred?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Yes I did. It's all around the Ministry that he was found. Ernie told me." She then turned to Ron. "How has he been?" she asked.

"Who? Fred?"

"Yes. Is he emotional?"

"He's just a bit angry with me. We've had a good row or two. But he hasn't broken down, if that's what you're asking. I don't think he will, knowing Fred."

"Well, bring him in if anything changes. How have you been doing lately, Arthur? Have you been taking your potion?"

"Oh yes. Ron doesn't let me forget."

"Good. Ron, has he been doing well?" Mr. Weasley frowned. He could answer for himself, and it drove him up a wall to be treated like a child.

Ron shrugged. "Yeah. About the same as usual. He's been happier the last few weeks because of Fred and…" he abruptly broke off.

Oh yes. The grandchildren. They had made him much happier. He couldn't wait to meet them. Of course, that wasn't common knowledge yet. "And George has been doing much better. Needed his twin back, I reckon," Mr. Weasley quickly saved.

Ron smiled at him in appreciation. "Yeah. Loads better. The twins will be terrible together again."

"And Ginny?"

Ron sighed. "Sadly, she's the same. I don't know how to help her."

Mr. Weasley frowned. "She's trying to get better."

Healer Macmillan frowned. "She really needs to be here in St. Mungo's."

"No," Ron said flatly. "If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times. I'm not letting my sister rot in a hospital with people she doesn't even know. She's my family, regardless of her mental state. I have to take care of her."

"Well, the way you're going, Ron Weasley, you'll be here yourself one day."

"I don't plan on it. I know you're just trying to help, but back off. I think I know what's best for my family."

Mr. Weasley had heard this same argument too many times to count. Ron inevitably won, his Weasley stubbornness silencing those who tried to interfere. Mr. Weasley still remembered the day Ron had busted Ginny out of St. Mungo's.

"_Mr. Weasley! Sir! What do you think you're doing?" a young healer called out._

_Mr. Weasley jumped up from his seat outside Ginny's room. It was only a moment before he realized the 'Mr. Weasley' she had referred to was Ron._

"_Getting my sister out of here! You keep calling her mental, but your treatment of her is what's really mental! I can't believe you've got her tied down like an animal!"_

"_Sir, please don't remove the restraints."_

"_Bugger off. Would you want your sister to be treated like this?"_

"_That's not the point, sir. Your sister…"_

"_Is leaving right now!" Ron interrupted. "Expelliarmus!" he cried._

"_Give me back my wand!" the healer cried. "Sir?"_

_As Mr. Weasley went to go survey the situation in Ginny's room, Ron came barreling out, Ginny in his arms. "Come on, Dad. We've got to get out of here, and fast." He grabbed his father's arm, and they apparated to their new flat. Well, new to them anyway. It wasn't the Burrow, but it was home now. A bit dirty and ramshackle, but it was all they could afford._

"_They had her tied down?" Mr. Weasley asked, looking down at Ginny, who was even paler than she had been of late. "Why?"_

"_They think she's a complete nut job. So they tied her down as a 'safety precaution.' She attacked Harry ages ago. Now all she does is lie there. They're completely insane, if you ask me."_

"_So you just walked out with her? And cursed a healer, no less? Ron, they're going to come looking for both of you."_

"_Just let them try. I'll crucio them if I have to."_

"_Ronald Weasley, you would not!"_

"_I would too."_

_And he had crucioed a few of the aurors that showed up. Of course, he did know Kingsley Shacklebolt and Mad-eye. Shacklebolt was pretty forgiving. Mad-eye had threatened to remove his name from auror training. Ron had shocked everyone by saying he didn't give a fuck if he did or not. However, apparently everyone else cared. Moody had practically begged him to come back to the program. _

Ron had relented, swallowing his pride when money became tight. Auror pay was not bad. Especially when one had a father and two siblings to provide for. Mr. Weasley sighed. He wished he could help. However, after his breakdown, they had taken his wand away. George had only recently gotten his back.

"Dad? Dad?"

"Oh, sorry. My mind wandered for a minute. What is it, Ron?"

Ron sighed. "We can go now."

Mr. Weasley looked up and saw that the healer had already left. "Do I get my wand back?"

"No. And if you don't stop letting your 'mind wander' in front of her, you never will. Of course, she also wants to piss me off. She's still sore about Ginny. Well, she can stick it up her ass for all I care."

"Your mother would wash your mouth out for that."

"If she had caught me," Ron grinned.

Mr. Weasley laughed. "True. Though you were never very good at being subtle."

"Yeah. That was Ginny. And to a lesser degree, the twins."

As the two Weasley men entered the St. Mungo's Lobby, Remus Lupin ran up to them.

"Ron! I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"Really? Sorry, Dad had an appointment. What's the matter?" Ron said, pulling out his wand.

"Oh nothing's the matter. It's just that the portkey is all set up. The twins will be arriving in a couple of hours. Hermione went to go explain everything to them."

Ron paled. "Today? Now? What do I say to them? What if they don't like me?" Mr. Weasley had never seen Ron so nervous.

Remus smiled. "Calm down, Ron. It'll be fine. Do you want me to take you home, Arthur?"

"If you would, Remus. It looks like Ron is in severe need of some butterbeer," he laughed.

"Damn that. I need a firewhiskey."

"You don't want to be drunk when you meet the girls, do you?" Remus asked incredulously.

"I can cast a sober charm quite effectively, Remus," Ron said sharply. "Besides, I need to calm myself down." Then he disapparated.

"Do you think it'll be okay?" Arthur asked Remus.

"Yeah. It'll be fine. I can't wait. I want to meet those two myself."

"No one does more than I. Especially since she named one of them Molly."

"Molly would have been thrilled. Even more so that Hermione is their mother."

Arthur nodded. "She always liked Hermione. Of course, she always thought Hermione and Harry…"

"Didn't we all? We all should have realized what their fights meant to her too. She never had so much passion for anything and anyone else." Remus smiled. "That's how Tonks and I started."

"Molly and I were awful," Arthur smiled. "Never could properly get along. Until she kissed me." His eyes misted over. "I still miss her, Remus."

Remus sighed. "I know. I don't know what to tell you. It's hard seeing you so sad while I'm so happy."

"You deserve happiness, Remus. You had so much shit in your life. All I have to say is it's a good thing Tonks didn't take no for an answer."

"Yeah. And I had you to talk some sense into me."

"Well Remus, it isn't everyday a pretty girl falls into your lap and falls in love with you."

"Yeah. I don't know what I'd do without her. I might not even be here."

"I know you wouldn't be. You're a prat sometimes, Remus."

"Tonks tells me I'm always one. I think that's why she likes me."

Arthur laughed. "Women like prats. Molly told me all through Hogwarts that I was a stupid prat."

"Hello. How are you?" a dazed voice asked behind Remus. He turned. "Lockhart?"

"Yes. I'm famous, did you know?" He looked shocked. "I wonder what I'm famous for?"

Normally this would have been funny. However, neither man could smile. Not so long ago, Ginny herself had acted much the same way.

"Hello, Gilderoy. Are you lost?" Arthur asked, taking him by the arm. "Let's get you back to your room."

Remus took his other arm and, with Arthur, led the former Hogwarts professor to his room. It was completely deserted.

When they left, Arthur looked at his friend. "I'm glad Ron didn't let Ginny live like that. It's awful."

Remus nodded. "I know. I'm just glad she was never that far gone."

"I'm glad we at least have two more little Weasleys in the mix. We need fresh faces. Ginny always liked kids anyway. Maybe they'll cheer her up."

A/N: Wow. I want absolutely NO complaints about that being too short. On word, this chapter is 7 ½ pages and 2,422 words. That's just the story, too, no author's notes and disclaimer. I know that was lengthy, but I had to set up the next chapter and show some flashbacks. I meant to make the Gilderoy part funny, but I realized that it couldn't be. The next chapter is the one everyone wants. I bet you can't wait. Well, you'll just have to. I'm sorry I ended the happy chapter streak, but I will tell you that 18 will be happy if the rest of them aren't 100 sunshine and daisies. It gets better. I promise.

Thanks to all my reviewers. To all of those that read this and put me on story alert, how about a review? Just say 'here I am' or something of the like. I like getting my review emails. : D I once again thank jwoods471 and JohnCardy87 for being my betas.

Check out jwoods471's new story Forgotten Memories. I think you'll like it.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own the magical world of Harry Potter. If I did, my life would be different, as would the lives of the Harry Potter characters. The Weasleys would have already inherited a large fortune, Snape and Draco would have been smoked ages ago, Ron and Hermione would already be dating, and I would have a mound of muggle money sitting in front of me as we speak. And would I waste my time posting on fanfiction? Oh, no. I would be earning money off this. However, as we speak, I am only earning satisfaction. Wow. My disclaimers are getting longer and longer…

A/N: I apologize for the disclaimer. If any of you actually read it, anyway. Here is the long-awaited meet the kids chapters. I'll let you sit on this one a few days before posting again so you can feel the love. Or tell me I'm evil incarnate…

Ron Weasley had never been so nervous in his life. You'd think he would have worried more about O.W.L.s or getting passed through by the auror board or even getting sorted all those years ago. No. Meeting two little two-and-a-half-year olds was worse. His children. Bloody hell. Never in a million years did he think he'd have kids by the age of twenty. Twenty. Damn. How had Hermione managed it? He'd had a hard enough time with his family, and Ginny was seventeen. How did she at eighteen deal with two little infants?

He didn't realize quite how nervous he was until George came up behind him. "Oy, Ron! Don't wear a hole in the floor, okay?"

Ron stopped and looked down. "Oh. Sorry."

"It'll be okay, Ron," George soothed. "Hermione said she would talk to them first."

"I know. I'm just nervous. What if they don't like me?"

"I'm sure they'll like you." George smiled. "I can't believe you're a dad, Ron. And before the rest of us, too. Didn't we teach you how to do a contraception charm ages ago?"

Ron blushed a deep scarlet. "We weren't thinking, okay?"

"Oh, you were thinking, but not with your head."

Ron cuffed him. "Bugger off, George."

"Hey, I'm just telling it like it is. If it makes you feel any better, Alicia and I had a scare one time. It's easy to get caught up in the moment. So she got the potion. Of course, Hermione always seemed like a good girl, so…"

"Yeah," Ron said, answering the question George was too afraid to ask.

"I thought so. So…how was it?" he asked mischievously.

Ron's fist found George's face. George's nose gave with a loud crunch and blood began to flow down his face.

"Budy hwell!" George cried.

"DON'T YOU DARE ASK THAT ABOUT HERMIONE LIKE THAT! SHE IS NOT JUST SOME SLAG, GEORGE WEASLEY! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

George nodded. He then ran to go find his wand. Ron looked down at the floor. "Scourgify!" he said, cleaning up the blood. "Stupid wanker," he muttered.

Fred soon came barreling into the room. "What the hell did you do that for? George's nose is in three pieces!"

"He was asking about my sex life."

"So? He's your brother." After a look from Ron, Fred finally caught on. "Oh! He asked about Hermione, huh? That was dense of him; you've always been quick to beat the hell out of everyone who said anything against Hermione. Even if it's just in your imagination."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I think you know that, Ron," Fred said nonchalantly, going back to check on George.

Ron knew it was nearing time. He apparated to the designated site—a small flat in a muggle London near Lupin's house. How Lupin got Tonks to agree to live in a muggle neighborhood was beyond Ron. She must really love him.

The flat was small and white. Like a hospital, Ron thought, and shivered. Not a very welcoming environment. He waited impatiently, once again pacing.

Then he saw the flash of light. Suddenly three people were in the room: Hermione, her hair slightly mussed, lying on the floor holding two little redheaded girls.

"Okay, girls, here we are." Hermione picked herself off the floor, and dusted her derrière off. "This is not exactly a cheerful place, but it works."

Ron was met with two curious stares, one blue, one brown. "You?" the blue-eyed one asked.

"Yes, this is your daddy," Hermione answered softly. She looked up at Ron. "This is Jane," she said. "And this is Molly," she said, indicating the brown-eyed girl.

"Red!" Molly said loudly, pointing to Ron's hair.

Ron smiled. "Yes. I have red hair too." The Weasley tradition continued. Both his daughters were cursed with his flame-red hair.

He moved closer to them and held out his hand. "Hello."

Molly looked at him anxiously for a moment. She looked up at Hermione, who nodded. She them reached out and grabbed his hand.

"What's your number?" she asked him, pulling him down to her level.

"Um, I don't understand," Ron said, looking up at Hermione for clarification.

"She wants to know how old you are."

"Oh. I'm twenty."

"Mummy's older. Her number twenty-one."

He looked up at her. "You're already twenty-one? I forgot your birthday is in September."

"Which is why I got to appartate before you. And do magic at home." She grinned.

"Shut up." Ron turned to Jane, who had not spoken since asking if he was indeed her father. "Hello, Jane."

She moved behind her mother, burying her face in Hermione's robes.

Ron felt hurt. He looked up at Hermione. "What did I do?"

"Oh, nothing. Jane's not very trusting. She's the mean one, too. Takes after you, I imagine."

"Oy! That's not true!"

"Who was the one who called me mental?"

Ron shook his head. "Yeah, well, now I've seen mental, so I'll never call you that again."

Hermione frowned. "I know."

Ron looked at them. "When's their birthday?"

"March. About a week after yours."

"Oh. Right." He could have done the math himself, he supposed, but he still wanted to ask.

"They're both good little girls. Really smart."

"Of course they are. They're your children." Ron was shocked by the amazement in Hermione's voice.

She laughed. "Yours too. Jane has to be pushed a little, but she's just as bright as Molly."

"I like their names, Mione," Ron said softly. "Mum would be really happy."

"I know. So would mine."

Ron sat down on the floor beside Molly. Hermione followed suit. "I've missed a lot, haven't I? Who walked first? What were their first words? What're their favorite colors?"

Hermione sighed. "Molly walked two days before Jane. Both of them said mummy first. Molly's favorite color is purple. Jane's is orange. She is your daughter through and through."

Ron laughed. "A Cannons fan in the making."

"Don't you dare! I can only put up with one quidditch-obsessed individual at a time."

Jane peeked around her mother. "Kiddwich?"

"She doesn't know what it is?" Ron asked, horrified. "Have you been raising them as muggles?"

"Yes. I was raised as a muggle. What's wrong with that?"

"Do you want them to be like Harry when they get to Hogwarts?"

"They can read like I did."

"That was just you. They have to know something. I mean, they are half-bloods."

Hermione sighed. "Yeah, I know. I'm just waiting for them to get a little bit older."

"Hell, Hermione! You can't put it off forever! Will you treat it the same way as telling me I even had children?"

Hermione recoiled like she'd been slapped. "That's not fair," she said, tears welling up in her eyes. "You can't keep bringing that up. You could have asked…"

"Hermione, I never was good at common sense. You know that. Besides, I thought at least one of us would have remembered."

"Yeah. We were just so caught up…" She paused. Ron was horrified when she began to sob.

"Hermione? Mione? Are you okay?"

Jane came barreling out from behind her mother. "You bad! You make Mummy cry. Bad! Bad!" She started slapping at him, earning one pretty good shot at his head.

"Ow! Hey!" Ron was further perturbed when Molly began to come at him too. "Hermione! Tell them it's okay!"

Hermione just continued to sob. Ron couldn't figure out what to do, so for lack of a better idea, he disapparated. It was a cowardly thing to do he knew. But he didn't care. Not now anyway. He needed more firewhiskey. And a cigarette. Lots of them.

A/N: Okay, there was the 'Ron meets the kids chapter.' Would that it could have been all happy and sappy, but alas, no. We've still got a way to go. I don't know when chapter 16 will be up, so bear with me.

Thanks to all of my reviewers and my betas jwoods471 and JohnCardy87. Check out their stories, please. They want reviews too!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I am making no money from this story. No, I am only using up time I should be using to study for final exams. However, aren't you glad I'm writing instead? Thanks to JKR for such lovely characters. Even more thanks for coming flat-out and saying no to Harry/Hermione and pointing out Ron/Hermione instead. Of course, anyone in their right minds would know anyway… Okay, I will desist from the rant.

A/N: Okay, sorry about last chapter being sort of sad. Hey, we can't have rainbows and smiley faces yet, can we? I alert you to another semi-depressing chapter, but after this one and next one, it picks up. I had to rework my outline for chapter eighteen, but I think you'll like this version better than the one I originally had planned. I digress, for this is only chapter sixteen…

Harry sat at a stool at the Leaky Cauldron. He felt alone. Of course, he'd felt alone for some time. Hermione had been off hiding in Egypt, Ron had been busy with all of his family, Lupin had married Tonks, and Ginny was well, not herself. So he was rather shocked when Ron Weasley himself plopped down at the bar next to him.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked, rather gruffly.

"Not at all. How's it been?"

"I'm here to drink myself senseless. Does that tell you anything?"

"Yeah. It does. What happened?" Harry asked. Ron had just restored the friendship between them; if it had anything to do with Ginny, he knew this second chance for them was over.

"I met the kids."

"Oh." He should have said more, but he couldn't think of what to say.

"It was awful."

"Did you and Hermione have a row again?"

"Not really, no. She just started sobbing. For no reason at all. Women. I swear, estrogen must suck. Then the girls attacked me. Thought I was doing something to her. I had to get out of there." He looked up at the bartender. "Firewhiskey, please."

"Bad day, eh?" he asked sympathetically.

"The worst." Ron began gulping it down the minute the bartender sat it down in front of him.

Harry sighed. "Surely you said something, Ron."

"So this is all my fault, huh? Should have known. I came for a sympathetic ear, Harry. I can't talk to my family anymore."

"Yeah. I know. I'm sorry. Just tell me what happened."

The two friends were interrupted by the arrival by Remus Lupin. "Ron! What are you doing here?"

"It didn't go very well," Harry said, "meeting the kids."

"Oh. What happened?" He pulled up a chair on the other side of Ron. "Did you fight over custody or something?"

"No. That hasn't even been brought up yet. She just started going hysterical."

"Oh. I see. Nymphadora did that with me one time too. Hormones all worked up. Of course, she was pregnant. But you two were dealing with kids anyway. Women and kids—always a touchy subject."

"Well, I surely wouldn't know," Harry replied. "I think women are touchy enough on every subject."

"Well, she can bugger off if she thinks I'm going to just stand there and let my kids attack me. I thought she talked to them!"

"Ron, calm down," Remus advised. "I'll have Nymphadora talk to her. She probably needs a woman to understand."

"Since when do you call her Nymphadora?" Harry asked.

"Since forever," Ron replied.

"Yeah. I didn't like calling her by her surname when we were, well, not just friends. So I just started calling her by her first name. And she didn't correct me."

"That's love for you," Ron said. "That and getting her to live in that stupid muggle neighborhood."

"She loves it there. It's a win-win situation." He shook his head, obviously thinking about something that Harry and Ron did not wish to know the particulars of. Probably involving a night of spagettios and pieces of ass… "Well, I've got to run. I was just here to pick up a couple of drinks to go."

"Oh. Date night?" Harry asked.

"Yup." Remus smiled. "Catch up with you later, boys. I'll talk to Nymph about Hermione for you, Ron." And then he left.

"Hermione will be alright, Ron. Just give her time. I'm sure Tonks can talk some sense into her."

"Yeah. I guess." Ron tried to drown himself in alcohol.

Harry knew Ron desperately needed the subject matter to be changed. He grasped the only thing he knew would cheer Ron up. "Remember when you smoked the amazing bouncing ferret?"

Ron smiled. "Oh yeah. I always wanted to be the one to do it. I just never knew I had it in me."

Harry still remembered that day. None of the trio had ever expected Voldemort to have Draco defend one of the horcruxes, especially after his dismal performance in killing Dumbledore. Having Snape do it for him, the miserable coward.

_Harry had turned and looked straight into the ferret-like face. "Hello, Potter. Can I help you?"_

"_Expel…"_

"_Protego!" Draco countered. _

_Harry looked around, knowing Hermione was near. Draco must have sensed it. "Where's your little mudblood, Potter?" _

"_None of your damn business, Malfoy. And she isn't _my _mudblood. She's my friend."_

"_Sure. So you're letting Weasel King have her, eh? I always knew you were a dirty coward."_

_Hermione came up behind Draco. "Expel…"_

"_CRUCIO!" he screamed, turning around. In the meantime, another Death Eater appeared and yelled "Crucio!" at Harry. Where's Ron, he wondered desperately, as the pain racked his body._

_Suddenly, he spotted his best mate. But this was not your average everyday Ronald Weasley. Oh no. This was the royally pissed Ronald Weasley. Ron looked down at Hermione, and his face hardened. He pointed his wand at Draco._

_Harry realized what Ron was going to do a split second before he called out "Avada Kedavra!"_

_Draco hit the ground like a ton of bricks. Ron then turned to the other Death Eater and disposed of him in the same manner._

_Harry, though glad to be rescued, was scared shitless. He couldn't believe what his best mate had just done. Then he saw Ron rush towards Hermione. "Are you okay, Mione?"_

_Mione. Very interesting. So Ron had finally come to grips with feeling he had had ever since Viktor Krum and the Yule Ball. Very good._

"_I'm better now. I can't believe you killed him, Ron. How awful."_

_Ron shrugged. "He killed Dumbledore, and he hurt you. Scum like that doesn't deserve to live to give us any more trouble."_

_Hermione just looked at Ron. "I guess you're right."_

_As she and Harry turned to leave, Ron looked down at Draco's body. Harry heard him mutter something that sounded a lot like "Looks like the Weasel king finally did win, huh Draco?"_

"Anyone ever called you the Weasel king ever again, Ron?" Harry asked.

Ron shook his head. "Nope. I doubt anyone will either. Apparently I'm scary."

Harry couldn't blame anyone that thought that. That night his best mate had been far more than scary. He'd been completely mental.

A/N: Okay, there was the explanation of Draco's death for jwoods471. I hope she enjoyed it. Sorry about Remus randomly popping in, but he just keeps coming to visit me. He wants me to write his story. Besides, he made this chapter much happier than I originally planned for it to be. I warn you that next chapter will be a little like chapter thirteen, going off into left field. Sorry. It sets up the twins' romantic lives and explains many things. Please review, people! I'm tired of going on stats to see how many hits I have per chapter!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own the magical world of Harry Potter. I wish I did, but that changes nothing. I wish I had more money than the queen of England, but alas, I do not. I am a poor college student writing fanfic. However, Christmas is coming up, so donations would be appreciated…Just kidding. I'm not making a dime off of this story.

A/N: Okay, this chapter should answer some of the questions I've been presented about Fred. Also, we will see some aspects of George's relationship with Alicia. Hey, you get to see the joke shop, so lighten up people! Next chapter will pick back up with Ron & Hermione. Good things come to those who wait.

It was time, as Fred had said. George knew he was right, but that didn't make it any easier. They needed to go visit Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. It wasn't like facing a firing squad, but it still made George nervous. He'd gotten owls from his employees saying that Alicia had been looking for him.

Fred came up to him. "You can't hide from her forever, George."

"I know. I just am still too sore from the breakup. I don't know how to deal with her."

"Well, if she put up with you when you had no wand and were sitting in a bed in St. Mungo's, she seems like the kind of girl you'd want to keep around. She must really love you, George."

George shrugged. "She deserves better, though."

Fred laughed. "Shit. You know you want one another. It's time to stop avoiding her. Besides, I want to check out the shop."

George frowned. "You won't like it."

"I'll take that chance. Let's go. You're going to have to get us there, though, because I no longer have a wand. Stupid ministry won't let me get a new one either."

"Yeah, well, I got mine back a month ago. Not as good as my old one, if you ask me. Of course, with Ollivander gone, what do you expect?"

"Yeah. No one else ever did compare. Let's go, little bro."

"Hey! Five minutes doesn't count."

"It does in my book. Come on!"

George grabbed Fred's shoulder. "I really don't have clearance for side-by-side, Fred. If I get caught, Ron'll kill me."

"Piss on Ron. Let's go."

George shook his head. Fred and Ron were still having problems. Fred didn't appreciate what Ron had done over the three years he'd been missing. Of course, he probably didn't realize to what extent Ron had saved his family member's lives. "Alright. But if anything happens, it's your fault."

"What could happen?"

"I could splinch you." George grinned. "That would be fun to explain to Ron. He'd let you sit on it too."

"What's with you defending him?" Fred was growing angrier by the second. "He's acting like a parent to us all, and you have the audacity to defend him! I'm not a child, George! I don't like being treated like one."

"Fred, we all needed it. He's not just your little brother anymore. He's not just obsessed with quidditch and chocolate frogs. He's all grown up. He may only be twenty, but he acts like he's at least thirty. Cut him some slack. Even Dad got screwed up in the head. Ron never snapped. Hell, even if you weren't dead, I would have. Having to take care of everyone? Having to take care of Ginny, busting her out of St. Mungo's no less? Give him a chance. He's just afraid you're going to crack too. Like everyone else did."

"What about Harry and Hermione?"

"Hermione ran away from her problems. Ron just sucked it up and dealt with them as they came. One by one by one by one. Money was so tight; we had to sell everything we could. And we had diddly.

"Harry left him too. He broke up with Ginny, which is really what caused Ginny to go completely mental. She thought everyone was leaving her. Ron was her only visitor. Then Harry and Ron got into a row about it. So Harry never came back. All his other friends thought he'd lost his marbles like the rest of us. Everyone avoids us, Fred, in case you haven't noticed. Ginny says they're afraid of catching Weasley."

"Well, I'm sorry for ever doubting ickle Ronnikins," Fred said sarcastically. "Can we go?"

George sighed, but relented nonetheless. The two twins found themselves in the joke shop with a pop.

"Fred!" Joe, one of the oldest employees, cried. "I can't believe you're back after all this time!"

Fred grinned. "Yeah." Only then did he look around the shop.

It was darn near deserted. The shelves were half empty and deserted. The whole place had a dingy look and feel to it. "Oh, George, it's awful."

"I warned you. We haven't had any new products for three years. Ron's salary is keeping this place afloat. Our friends still come and shop. They know they're giving us money in a way we'll pretend isn't charity, I suppose."

Fred stifled a groan. Ron was keeping the joke shop running. He bit down bile. He didn't want to owe Ron anything. Not after having Ron to blame for all those years. If he hadn't managed to pick the key out of his captor's pocket, he'd still be rotting in that shed in France. Thought no one would ever find him in a foreign country. Thank God Hermione happened to be there…

"Hello, Fred," a familiar voice said softly. Fred turned and met Alicia Spinnet. The first thought Fred had was that she looked like George. Too old, completely exhausted, and dead inside.

"Hey, Alicia? How've you been?"

"Looking for George. Where'd he go?"

Fred looked around. It seemed George had conveniently disappeared. "I don't know. He was just here."

"I broke up with him about a month ago. I just needed a break from all the depression. Turns out I can't live without him either. He keeps avoiding me, though."

"He thinks you deserve better and shit like that. I don't think he knows how to deal with you. Do you still play quidditch?"

Alicia looked bemused. "Haven't played it in years, Fred. I work at St. Mungo's. The only exercise I get is shagging your brother."

Fred blushed. He didn't like that mental image. He needed to focus on something else. "St. Mungo's?"

"Yeah. Ginny and I worked together for a time. We worked with the babies. Until…"

"She snapped?"

"Yeah. Until then." She looked at Fred appraisingly. "Do you reckon George'll be okay now. With you back?"

"I hope so."

Alicia's eyes filled up with tears. "Good. Because I can't give up on him. I want to grow old with him and have his babies. You tell him that, okay?"

Fred nodded. "You bet I will."

A/N: There was just a little taste of the angsty relationship of George and Alicia. Yes, I know, this chapter is second only to the Weasleys at the bar chapter. I apologize. Chapter eighteen will be better, as I promised. I actually don't have any more depressing chapters planned out. (I have through 25 outlined, thank you.)

Thanks to jwoods471 and JohnCardy87 for being my betas. Check out their stories!

PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE?


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I was making money off this story, I am not. The characters you recognize belong to JKR. This little bit of plot belongs to me. If I ever become filthy rich, I might buy the Harry Potter world from JKR, but only if she was dumb enough to wish to sell it. She's too smart of a lady for that, sadly.

Tonks knew Remus was right. Hermione needed a female ear. However, Tonks didn't feel like she was the right one to give it. She didn't know Hermione very well, to be honest with herself. She knew Ron much better. Of course, Ron had actually been in England, unlike Hermione.

Tonks apparated to the small flat Remus had mentioned and found Hermione collapsed on a heap near the floor. The two little redheaded girls were sitting in their mother's lap, trying to soothe her.

"Hermione?"

"Tonks? What are you doing here?"

"Remus said you probably needed someone to talk to. So here I am." She looked down at the girls. "Do you want me to take them back to Remus and our boys? I have side-by-side clearance."

"Would you?" Hermione asked gratefully. "Girls, would you like to go play with a new friend?"

"Who?" Molly asked.

"My little boy's name is Sirius. He's a little bit older than you, but I think you'll like him," Tonks answered.

"Kay!" Molly cried.

Jane looked more skeptical. "Who you?"

"This is a friend of Mummy's, Jane. You can trust her," Hermione soothed. Now, she is going to have to hold both of you tightly and then she will appear at her house. Okay girls? So she needs you to be very still."

The two girls obediently walked over to Tonks and took one hand in one of their own. Tonks apparated to her home, where Remus stood waiting for her.

"Hello, girls. I'm Remus Lupin. It's very nice to meet you."

"This is Jane," Tonks replied, pointing to the blue-eyed one, "and this is Molly."

"Hello. Let me go get Sirius."

Remus disappeared, and baby James began to cry from his playpen. Tonks went over to him and picked him up gently, beginning to rock him in her arms. "Shh, it's okay. Mummy's here."

"Baby sad," Molly said smartly.

Jane looked at her twin. "Babies always sad."

Tonks smiled. "Well, babies can't talk, so James cries to get my attention. It's how he tells me he's scared or hungry or sleepy."

"Oh," Jane replied, sounding much like her father.

Remus came down the stairs with Sirius. "Look, Sirius. We brought you friends."

Sirius stuck out his tongue. "Eww. Girls."

Jane stuck her tongue out in return. "Boys gross."

Sirius held out a large red ball. "Catch!" he cried, then threw it at Jane's face.

Before Tonks could realize what her son had done, Jane caught it. She first looked astonished, then very smug.

Remus laughed. "Keeper genes, I suppose, son. You're in for it."

Sirius looked astonished. "Wicked!"

Before long, the three children were sitting on the floor playing ball, and Tonks had satisfactorily calmed down James. The little tyke was always hungry, either for his bottle or his mother's attention, it seemed.

"They're precious, aren't they?" she asked her husband.

"Yeah. Does it make you want a girl?"

"Oh yes. Besides, she'll have two older brothers to make sure her boyfriends are up to par."

Remus laughed. "Or to make her life miserable."

Tonks smiled. "Maybe a little of both, then. Here, take your son. I've got to go back to Hermione."

Remus took the sleeping infant from his wife. "Just listen, I think. I'm sure there's a reason she went all emotional."

"Oh, there always is a reason women go emotional, Remus," Tonks sighed. "It's always the man in her life. I had too many cups of tea with the elder Molly Weasley because of you."

"Sorry," he muttered, kissing her on the forehead. "I was stupid."

"Yeah. Didn't realize what you had, eh?" she leaned in and kissed him full on the lips. "Lucky I loved you too much to become too offended."

"Lucky Lupin, huh?"

"Yup. You may be lucky again tonight." And with a saucy wink, she disapparated.

Hermione had been waiting very patiently for Tonks to arrive. When Tonks finally did arrive, she landed right on top of the young mother.

"Oh, sorry about that, Hermione," Tonks said, jumping off of her. "I was a bit distracted."

"Professor Lupin?"

"Oh gag! That makes him sound like an old fart. No, call him Remus. He's not even a professor anymore. But yes, Remus was the reason. Damn near distracting having him near me."

Hermione smiled. "So you can't really talk about man problems?"

Tonks raised an eyebrow. "I'll have you remember I had to basically pound sense into his head. 'I'm too old. I'm too poor. I'm a werewolf.' Blah, blah, blah. Same crap over and over again. Stupid git. Like that mattered. Thank god for the Weasleys. Molly was a shoulder to cry on, even if she did try to force me on Bill for a while. And Arthur finally got the prat to realize that no matter what objections he made, I wasn't going anywhere. So I am fully qualified to talk about man problems, Hermione."

Hermione smiled. "I'm sorry. I forgot."

"It's okay. So, what happened?"

"It just hit me. Jane was so funny around him. And then Ron pointed out how much he's missed. He doesn't know anything about his own little girls. It was so awful." She began to cry again. "Oh, Tonks, I was so awful and so wrong."

"Shh," Tonks said, patting Hermione on the back nervously. "You were scared, I'm sure."

"It's just, I went to go tell him, Tonks. I did! But he was visiting Ginny and his dad. It was awful. He had to keep watching the healers. They kept trying to sneak Ginny away for some freaky tests. He was so stressed and acting so…"

"Mature?" Tonks finished.

"Yeah. Not at all like the Ron I knew. So I was scared. I was afraid he couldn't handle it. What if he snapped like the rest of his family?"

Tonks shook her head. "Well, tell him that. I'm sure he'll get over it."

"Oh, but what was worse was that Jane and Molly started hitting him. They thought he was why I was crying."

"Well, he was wasn't he?"

Hermione paused, her crying desisting for a moment, tears still staining her face. "Well, yeah, I guess. He was so heartbroken, though."

"They are his family. It'll get worse before it gets better, Hermione," Tonks said honestly. "Ron is going to go into his take-charge mode. He isn't the Ron you remember. He may only be twenty, but he acts older than me. Of course, sometimes I do act younger than my age, but that's just to hack Remus off. He swears it makes him feel old. I like him angry though. He's incredibly sexy."

"Yeah," Hermione said, her eyes misting over. Tonks supposed she had a few memories of Ron royally hacked off. "Well, I feel better." She paused. "Do you think he'll fight dirty for custody? Prof—Remus said he'd win if he pressed for full custody."

Tonks thought for a moment. "Yeah. Stupid conservative ministry. Of course, I'm not surprised. They tried to keep listing Sirius with the surname Tonks for forever. If they would recognize our wedding, we wouldn't have had to sic Moody on them." Tonks smiled. "They quickly changed his name to Sirius Lupin. We didn't have a bit of trouble with James."

"I can't lose my babies." Hermione sounded near hysterical. "They're all I have."

"Ron wouldn't do that. But he's going to want at least half. You'd better be ready to negotiate with him."

A/N: I know, Tonks and Remus are naughty. They're practically begging me to write their own story. Lucky Lupin and all that…they tickle me.

Thanks to all my reviewers! To everyone else, please review!

Check out Forgotten Memory by jwoods471 and Harry Potter & the Heir of Gryffindor by JohnCardy87. They're the best betas ever!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you recognize. These belong to the beautiful and talented J.K. Rowling. I thank her for creating them and being so kind as to loan them to me for awhile. Of course, she probably doesn't know about this bit of plot, nor will ever know. But I can dream can't I?

A/N: Sorry about Tonks taking over the last chapter. She and Remus just have minds of their own and keep popping up randomly. This chapter's been in the making for a while. I hope it's worth the wait.

PERV ALERT! Just kidding. Now that I've got your attention, how explicit do y'all want it to get later on? We're quickly approaching Ron/Hermione, so I just wanted to hear your opinions. People I know read this, so keep that in mind. Just let me know in your review. So in other words, REVIEW!

Hermione's talk with Tonks had made her feel a little better. She didn't know what would happen between her and Ron, but she did know she could pull through it. Now, she didn't delude herself with the hopes of a relationship, but she could see them becoming friends again. He'd already begun to patch things up with Harry, after all.

Hermione had left the girls with Tonks and Remus. They had two of their own, and she trusted them completely. No one else she knew would take such good care of them. Apparently they'd already hit it off with Sirius. It was good for them to have other magical friends, Hermione knew. It would help them deal with Hogwarts when they were old enough.

Hogwarts. It seemed like decades ago, not just four years. She would have been Head Girl if she'd attended her seventh year, but she and Ron had skived off with Harry to destroy the horcruxes and Voldemort. Of course, the school only remained open a few weeks. McGonagall and the Ministry just didn't think it was safe enough. Hermione didn't blame them. It wasn't, not with Dumbledore gone and Death Eaters on the loose. McGonagall herself had been killed by Death Eaters. Now Flitwick was Headmaster.

Hermione had no idea where to find Ron. She didn't know where he lived or his favorite haunts. So she went to the joke shop. And nearly disapparated immediately, thinking she'd come to the wrong place. The place was dirty and deserted. Then she spotted one of the twins.

"Hermione! Looking for Ron?" he asked.

She nodded. "Is he here?"

"Nope. It seems everyone but me has a girl looking for them. Alicia was here earlier, trying to catch George. The coward tucked tail and hid when he saw her coming, though. Bloody wanker."

So it was Fred. "Do you know where Ron is, Fred?"

He shook his head. "Nope. Wouldn't know. He and I haven't really been getting on exactly. He keeps bossing me around like a child. I don't know who he thinks he is. I miss the old Ron. It was fun to piss him off. Pissing Ron off now is like playing with fire: you have to be careful or you get singed."

George entered the room. "Is she gone?"

"Who? Alicia? Yeah. She did send you a message though. She said she can't give up on you. Oh, and she wants to grow old with you and have your babies." He grinned at his twin. "I don't know what you did to her, George, but she's all yours. She looked terrible."

"Fred!" Hermione cried, "Don't be rude."

George blinked at Hermione. "Oh, hi." He looked at Fred blankly. "Why is she here?"

"She's looking for Ron."

"Oh." George looked at her, comprehension lighting up his face. "Did he meet the kids?"

"Yeah." Hermione blushed. "It didn't go well."

George smiled. "Can't say I'm surprised. Well, if I know Ron, I'd look for him at the Leaky Cauldron. He's become quite fond of his firewhiskey."

"Thanks, George."

Hermione disapparated and appeared at the Leaky Cauldron. She sighed as she realized that this place had not changed. She saw the same old stools and dark interior. Then she spotted him. The redheaded man was talking intently with someone while holding a bottle of firewhiskey. George had been right. She was so caught up with his pained expression that she didn't realize he was talking to Harry Potter for quite some time.

Well, she'd just have to approach them. She nervously walked up to the two men; two men who had once only been boys and the best friends she'd ever had. She cleared her throat. "Ron?"

Both men pivoted and looked at her. Harry looked bemused, his emerald eyes glinting behind his round spectacles.

Ron, however, looked anything but bemused. He looked angry. "Come to hit me yourself, Hermione? Or did you come to demand child support or something of the like?"

She recoiled at the bitterness in his voice. Oh yes, she'd hurt him. She should have known he'd fight back.

"Ron," Harry hissed.

"Now don't you pick her side, Harry!" Ron bellowed, earning the stares of several curious customers.

"Ron, this isn't the place," Hermione whispered. "Let's go somewhere more, um, private."

Ron looked around and blushed. "Oh. Right." He looked back at Harry. "Catch up with you later, mate?"

Harry nodded, much to Hermione's relief. "Yeah. See you at work tomorrow."

Hermione had forgotten the two both worked in the same department. Of course, when two people really want to avoid one another, they find ways. Like not answering someone's owls, she thought painfully.

Hermione led Ron back towards the entrance to Diagon Alley. "Where can we go?"

Ron shrugged. Then he grinned. "Got it! The shrieking shack. I don't think Remus will mind."

Hermione sighed. "Ron, I meant here, not Hogsmeade."

"Apparation, doll. It's only a pop away." And then he was gone.

Hermione sighed irritably. "Stupid men. Ron always was the worst. Impulsive…" She gave in anyway, visualizing the dump she'd seen the interior of only once. The night she and Harry had gone under the Whomping Willow to save Ron from…Sirius Black. Kind of.

Ron was waiting for her, looking altogether too smug. "I knew you'd give in. You always were the good little student until someone talked you into something dangerous. Then you enjoyed it."

"Like what?" Hermione said, trying desperately to sound indignant.

He smiled again, this one slow and very familiar. It made her spine tingle with recognition. "Hmm…I can think of many times. But one time in particular. The reason we both are here right now."

"Hey, it wasn't my job to remember," Hermione huffed.

He laughed. "Brightest witch of our age," he said, pointing at her. "Mediocre sixth Weasley," he said, pointing to himself. "I can't say I'm surprised I forgot. I'm just amazed that you did."

Hermione blushed. "You distracted me."

"Should I take that as a compliment?" Ron asked, his voice husky.

Hermione wanted to die. Merlin, he was driving her mad. She hadn't had a shag since him. She might be a slag, but damn, she wanted him. Badly. She looked up at met his perceptive indigo stare.

"I will then." He turned away. "Okay, what did you want to talk about?"

Hermione tried desperately to remember. Damn him. Damn his red hair, blue eyes, and long lanky body. She wanted to slide down his naked length. Stop it, Hermione, she admonished herself. She closed her eyes and concentrated. "The girls." Aha, that was it. She had children with this man. She wouldn't mind making more…She was way too randy. She needed to rectify that at some point.

"Oh, the girls." Ron shook his head. Hermione looked down. Good. He was just as distracted as her. "How are they?"

"Fine. They're with Prof—Remus and Tonks. They apparently got along really well with little Sirius."

"Good." Hermione was glad Ron was at a complete loss for words as well. "So…"

"So, everyone says we need to discuss custody," Hermione started.

"Oh. Yeah. I want equal with you."

"Ron, we live in different countries."

"Move here."

Hermione was offended. "Why should I move, Ronald Weasley? Just because I'm a woman?"

"No. I can't move." He said it flatly. There was no sorrow, no embarrassment. Hermione had the distinct impression he'd moved beyond that years ago.

"I don't want to."

"You're being selfish."

She knew he was right. "Ron! I'm their mother, I…"

"Look, Hermione, I want to be with my family. I'm a Weasley. We always stick together. So damn me to hell if I'm going to let my children live on a completely different continent."

This Ron frightened Hermione a little. He didn't fight like she remembered. "You don't yell anymore," she said softly.

"Yelling doesn't get you anywhere with St. Mungo's and the Ministry. I got George his wand back and Ginny out of St. Mungo's. I have learned."

Hermione looked heartbroken. "I can't move here. You can have the kids Christmas and summer holidays."

"That isn't good enough for now. And what about after they start Hogwarts?"

Hermione felt tears welling up in her eyes. Ron planning ahead? What exactly had he been through? "I don't know, Ron. I don't know."

"You've had almost three years with them. It's not fair."

"I know."

He was angry now. All the playful banter between them had ceased. "You're a bitch, you know that Hermione? Expecting me not to care about my own children!"

What little was left of Hermione's heart shattered. "No. I expected you to care too much about them. I just knew you wouldn't care about me." Then she disapparated, running away from the cold hard stare of the only man she would ever love.

A/N: Okay, I have three things to apologize for: 1)the wait. I've had these chapters done for ages, I just refuse to post more than one per day. I know, I'm evil. It's fun. 2)the perverted beginning. I didn't see that coming. Bad Hermione! Bad Ron! 3)the sad ending. Didn't see that coming either. Ron just had to lash out. I can't really blame him, though. It'll pick up. Remember…I want to know how perverted I can get later on. Let me know in your reviews.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I don't want to. I don't own Ron Weasley. Damn. I want to own him!

A/N: Okay, sorry about last chapter. The fight was supposed to be longer, but instead Ron had to hit on Hermione. Don't know why.

Oh, all of you owe me. I'm rereading Order of the Phoenix in order to find hints of Remus/Tonks. I've got colored flags in it and everything. Go ahead, laugh. I'm actually liking OotP if I hunt for Remus/Tonks. Next time I reread it (either before the seventh book or fifth movie, whichever comes first) I'll look for Ron/Hermione harder than I have before. It's too much fun.

Lupin knew the minute he saw Ron that something had gone wrong. Seriously wrong. He had the I'm-pissed-off-at-the-world-so-you'd-better-leave-me-alone-if-you-know-what's-good-for-you face. Lupin had seen that face many times before. When Ron had busted Ginny out of St. Mungo's. When Ron had demanded George's wand back. When Ron had been reprimanded for jumping Harry in the hallway.

"What happened?"

Ron jumped. "What are you doing here?"

"I work here, remember?" Remus laughed.

"No, I know that. I mean why are you in this part of the Ministry? You don't usually come to auror stomping grounds."

"I came to check on you. Harry sent me an owl. Said Hermione came to the bar last night?"

Ron frowned. "Harry needs to mind his own damn business."

"What happened?" Remus repeated.

Ron sighed. "We finally fought about custody. She wants to give me holidays only. And she won't move here."

Lupin smiled. "I've actually pulled a few strings. My department has a job opening."

"Department for Regulation and Control for Magical Creatures? Can't see Hermione working there. Of course, can't see you working there either. Beast division, much less." Ron snorted.

"Hey. You have to start causing change in the small places. They control the werewolf registry. I can um…keep it up to date. Besides, it pays well. We miss Tonks's auror pay. So I just suck it up and deal with it."

"When is she going to work again?"

Remus smiled. "If I have my way, never. It's too dangerous with children. Too dangerous period, if you ask me. If she has her way, after a couple more children get big enough to string sentences together."

"I can imagine."

"Yes, I bet you can." He grinned. "We both like stubborn women."

Ron looked at Lupin innocently. "I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about."

Remus rolled his eyes. "You still love her. That's why you're so pissed at her."

"Pissed? Do I look pissed?"

"Um, have you looked in a mirror?"

"No. Is it that obvious?"

"Why do you think there's a five foot area of space around you at all times? No one wants to get jumped or hexed by the infamous 'Weirdo Weasley.'"

"Is that what they really call me?"

"Yeah. I think they have even more names for you, but I only hear them when they don't know I'm around. Or in hearing distance," he added mischievously.

"Stupid wankers. Think werewolves can't hear. You should spread rumors about their personal lives."

"Nah. I'll leave that to them. Except when they talk about my 'bitch.' I hit one of them with a particularly effective stunning curse last week. Mixed in with a bit of a memory charm. Couldn't remember who did it or what his job was." Remus smiled. "But I did let him remember that he was late for something."

"That's evil. Evil, but absolutely brilliant."

Remus smiled. "I know." He eyed Ron suspiciously. "You never answered the question."

"You asked no question," Ron replied evasively.

"Okay, fine. Do you still love Hermione?"

Ron sighed. "To be honest with you, I'm not sure. I'm still attracted to her, if that's what you're asking."

"It's a start. I think she just wants more than child custody to keep her in England."

"Like what? A relationship?"

Remus sighed. "Tonks seems to have that impression. I reckon that's why she got upset on you."

"Oh, I doubt that's it. Not all of it, anyway. Hermione never was one to get all emotional," Ron said. "Well, not any emotion but anger."

"Ummhmm," Remus laughed. "Sure."

"Well, glad I bumped into you. It feels good to get things off your chest, you know?"

"Yeah. Guess you and Harry are still too fresh for it?"

"Yup. And he is jumping to her side a lot."

Remus shook his head. "Well, maybe he knows more than you do."

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of."

A/N: Sorry. This was supposed to be a "Lupin talks to Hermione" chapter. It turns out Ron needed and wanted to talk to him instead.

Like the cliff hanger? waits for flames

PLEASE REVIEW! GOD HELP ME, I WANT REVIEWS!

As always, thanks to my betas jwoods471 and JohnCardy87. Check out Forgotten Memory & Harry Potter & the Heir of Gryffindor and make them happy. : D


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Okay, if you think I write anything like JKR, you need your head examined. I wish I did. I also want all of that money. Fame, however, I leave to her. As it stands, though, I am a poor college student that remains unpublished (in the profit world). I have not made a single cent off this story. I have just found something to occupy my time and keep me from going mad from stress. Okay, I promise to one day have a short disclaimer. Oh, wait—that was last chapter. Well, since you already had one, the rest will be the paragraphs of despair. Of course, I doubt you read them. If you do, tell me in your REVIEW!

A/N: Reviews are loved. I _am_ going through finals. : D Okay, now is "Lupin talks to Hermione." Finally. No thanks to Ron.

Ron: Hey!

I love you, Ron, but you kind of messed up my outline.

Ron: Remus started it!

Remus: I want my story!

Ron: Hey, you got chapter 13. I haven't gotten to shag Hermione yet!

Remus: You must have to have kids with her.

Ron: (frowns) True. But I mean that we've seen. Come on, bardlover. Please?

Good things come to those who wait…not much longer, Ron. I promise.

Remember, tell me how explicit you want it. I don't want to scare anyone away or get people mad at me for rating it M for just innuendos.

Lupin was late. Hermione had been waiting for him for a good twenty minutes in the Ministry lobby. She didn't like the curious stares she kept receiving. She was still very recognizable. Of course, that also came with being a member of the Golden Trio. Where was he? Bloody tosser. Oh no, she was beginning to sound like Ron. She shook her head. No, Remus Lupin was no tosser. He had to have a good excuse.

She was engrossed in trying to determine the reason when he came up behind her. "Hermione?"

She jumped. "Lupin!" She spun around. "You scared me. Besides, you're late."

"Well, I ran into someone. Come on, let's go to my office."

"I still can't believe you work here. And in such a department. It's disgraceful."

Lupin sighed. "Beggars can't be choosers. I'm trying to make some changes. You'd think with that Umbitch gone, people would be willing to make changes. Stupid wanker of a minister," he muttered, barely over his breath.

"Lupin! He was in the Order."

"Mundungus of all people. He owes me, too. Too busy saving his arse to think of anyone or anything else."

Hermione had to stifle a giggle. "You'd better not let anyone hear you say that."

"Doesn't matter. He can't fire me. I'd sic Moody on him. It's always worked before."

"Has it now?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Well, here we are. Now down to business." The fact that Lupin had changed the subject a bit too hastily was not lost on her. She'd have to further investigate that later.

"I brought you here for a reason, Hermione."

"I know that. You did call me the brightest witch of my age. Now cough it up. But if Ron put you up to this, I'll throttle you."

Lupin smiled and shook his head. "No, this is completely my doing. He only just found out about it."

Hermione frowned. "So what is this it?"

"My department is hiring, Hermione."

"No." She said it flatly, with a tinge of bitterness. "I'm not moving here just because Ron got you to find me a job."

"Hermione, it was my idea. Well, and Nymph—Tonks to be honest. I just think you two are struggling too much over such a simple decision."

Hermione scowled. "No. I am not moving. _Ron _can move if he wants to see the kids so much."

Lupin looked at her incredulously. "No, Hermione, he can't." His voice was slightly accusatory. "He can't leave England. Not with his family in such a state."

Hermione was being selfish again. "Fred's back."

"Fred does not fully understand what has happened in his absence. Besides, I don't think that boy has had the proper time to grieve. It'll hit him eventually." He looked at her and frowned. "Are you afraid of Ron?"

"Not really. I'm angry at him. But I'm also glad to see him. Does that make any sense?" Hermione asked, knowing she was blabbering.

"That makes perfect sense. I used to feel the same way all the time. You're in love with him." He smiled. "You know, I think he still has very strong feelings for you. Why do you insist on hiding from him? You should tell him, you know."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Right. That would work right now. Besides, you don't know why I really left, Remus. It was awful."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Remus asked, concern evident in his face. "I can get a cup of tea for you…"

"No!" she cried. She started at Lupin's astonished face. "Oh, sorry. No, I can't stay. And I can't take the job. Thank you, Lupin, but I can't."

And she disapparated, leaving Remus frowning in deep concentration. "Hmm. I wonder if Ron really knows why she left."

Hermione stormed up the stairs in her hotel. Blasted men. Thinking they could interfere, and even more irritating, understand. Remus and Tonks were completely different. Tonks loved him back. And that made all the difference.

Well, she had to talk to Ron. She had to tell him he could stuff everything, she wasn't moving to England for him if he just saw her as the bitch who had spawned his children. She pulled out a quill and a bit of parchment and wrote furiously:

_Ron_

_We need to talk. About our last disagreement. About everything. Lupin offered me that job. As if I'd settle like that, Ron Weasley. The very idea!_

_Meet me at the Shrieking Shack at eight o'clock sharp tonight._

_Hermione._

She went down to the lobby and borrowed the resident barn owl. She sent the owl off with a few sickles and a nudge and a stern eye. "Hurry off, now. No detours."

The owl looked at her indignantly. As Hermione went back to her room, the owl hooted. If she was going to be so mean about it, he might just take his merry little time.

A/N: Bad little owl, huh? I bet you know what's going to happen with that. Oh well. I don't possess all the subtlety of JKR, but who cares? This is just fanfic. But getting there is half the fun, no?

Thanks again to all my reviewers: thesongremainsthesame, borrow-the-moonlight-until-it-is-through, Neurotic Newt, et. al.

Special thanks, as always, to jwoods471 for forcing me to write this story so swiftly. So I returned the favor. Read her story Forgotten Memory. Hermione pregnant! Who's the dad? If only she knew… You know you want to read it…

Further thanks to JohnCardy87. Mrs. Weasley burning dinner? Weasleys at the Dursleys? What _is _poo powder? Find out in Harry Potter & the Heir of Gryffindor!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter world and characters belong to JKR, not me. Darn it. Of course, I have neither the time nor the desire to write the seventh book. I'll just stick to reading it. All I own are the offspring of the characters and this little bit of plot. And Ron…just kidding.

A/N: Okay, another chapter. Does this one answer the semi cliffhanger? Stick around and find out…(oh, I'm so evil…)

George was waiting for it. He knew that Alicia's appearance at the shop would eventually make Fred start to wonder about the rest of his Hogwarts friends. He was still trying to concoct some lies when Fred entered the back room, a fake wand in hand.

"You know what, George? We should revamp these things. Instead of rubber chickens, make them turn into a bouquet of flowers or something. Hey! Why aren't you listening?"

George jumped. "Sorry. I was just thinking."

Fred sat down and looked George straight in the eyes. "Why hasn't Angelina come to see me, George? Or Lee? Or Oliver? Or even Katie? Why are the only people I've seen who I got on so well with at Hogwarts you, your girlfriend, and Harry?"

George sighed. "Well, Fred, it _has _been three years…"

"What are you getting at?"

"Well, I went cuckoo, along with Ginny and Dad…"

"Spill it!"

"Angelina's seeing someone."

Fred looked like he'd had all the wind knocked out of him. "Excuse me?"

"Yeah. So I'm sure she'd thought it'd be awkward."

"Who is she seeing?" Fred demanded, a bit possessively.

George sighed. "Fred, calm down. We—thought—you—were—dead." He looked up at Fred. "You might want to take this sitting down."

"No. Tell me." There was no trademark teasing in his voice.

"She's seeing Lee, okay?" George cried. "So bugger off and leave me alone."

If Fred had looked awestruck before, he looked flat-out dumb now. "Angelina—Lee? What?"

"Yeah, we all thought the same thing. Ron reckons it's because he reminds her of you. Katie said all women have their type. I mean, she went with several pro quidditch players before ending up with Oliver."

"Katie's with Oliver? Wow." The reality of everything had not set in yet. George soon began to recognize the signs.

"Fred? Fred, snap out of it, okay?"

Fred began to cry. "George, I can't deal with it! Mum, Bill, and Charlie gone! And Ginny and Dad all kooky. And you aren't yourself either. You look dead inside; so does Alicia. Ron's charity keeping the joke shop alive! And now…" He took a deep breath, but this only made him hyperventilate more. "Angelina—and—Lee?" He nearly collapsed to the floor, falling instead into George. "Can't deal with it! Bloody hell, George!"

George gently placed Fred on the floor. Fred began to sob uncontrollably. "I'll be right back, okay?" When Fred didn't answer, George just pulled out his wand and apparated.

George looked around Ron's office. No one was there. Damn. Where the hell was Ron? He exited the office and ran smack into Harry.

"Uff, George! Or is it Fred?"

"It's George. Harry, where's Ron?"

Harry saw the concern etched on George's face. "In a meeting in Moody's office. Why?"

George did not stop to answer, but barreled past his bewildered friend. He opened the door to Moody's office and barreled in, Harry at his heels.

"Who goes there?" Moody cried.

"George! Bloody hell! You can't just barge in here like that!" Ron bellowed, sweeping some documents up in his arms. Then he saw George's face. "What's wrong?"

"It's Fred. He's cracking. I had to leave him at the joke shop. You know I can't do side-by-side apparition yet."

"Cracking? Like full-blown?"

George frowned. "Ginny-esque."

"Oh God," Ron sighed. He turned to Moody and handed him the documents. "Sorry Moody, but family comes first." Then he disapparated.

Harry looked at George. "That bad?"

"Yeah. Everything hit him at once. Everyone being dead, the joke shop being a dump, owing Ron for everything, losing three years of his life, and I had to tell him about Angelina and Lee."

"Oh."

"I'd better go back and help Ron."

When George apparated in the joke shop, he sighed.

"Fred, take deep breaths. Come on, calm down," Ron soothed. Fred only cried harder.

"Ron, it's not going to work."

Ron turned to George. "I just don't want to take him to the loony bin, George. They'll ask for Ginny again." He looked down at Fred. "But you're right. I'll take him to St. Mungo's. You do side-by-side and bring Dad and Ginny. If they say anything, tell them I'll smoke them if they try to penalize you for it."

George nodded. He apparated back to their flat and found his dad staring at the clock. "It says Ron and Fred are at the hospital. Why?"

George sighed. "Fred cracked, Dad."

"Oh no, not him too. How's Ron?"

"Handling it pretty well, of course. I am to take you and Ginny there."

"Side by side? But…"

"Ron said to warn them that if they don't treat us well, they have to deal with him." George smiled. "It usually works."

"Okay. Take me first, okay?"

George nodded. He grabbed his dad's left arm. "Okay, I haven't done this in a while, but—well, okay, I did it today with Fred, but I still might screw it up. Ready?"

Mr. Weasley nodded. They both appeared in the St. Mungo's lobby with a pop. Immediately a healer rushed at George and began to chide him. "You aren't allowed…"

"Ron told me to. You can take it up with him." He looked around. "Where did Ron and Fred go?"

"To the same room Ginny was in," the healer replied briskly.

Mr. Weasley frowned. "I was in that room too. I hate that room."

"What is it, the Weasley room?" George cried.

The healer shrugged. "Lately, yeah, I guess so."

George frowned. "I'll be back." He disapparated and went back to the Weasley flat. Ginny was sitting at the kitchen table, pondering over a crossword puzzle. "Ginny?"

"Hmm?"

"You need to come with me, okay? Fred's in the hospital."

Suddenly Ginny looked panic-stricken. "They won't make me stay, will they?"

George shook his head. "No. Ron crucioed them last time. This time he might just avada kedavra them."

Ginny nodded. She took hold of George's hand and the two disappeared.

Fred woke up with the next morning too a blaring light. At first, he thought he was dying, but he soon realized he was just catching an eyeful of the sun's beams reflecting off many heads of red hair. "Ron?"

His father smiled. "He's asleep. Let him be," he said, nodding to a chair by Fred's bed where Ron was snoring softly.

George smiled down at his twin. "Feeling better?"

Fred sighed. "A little. What did they give me?"

"The same potion they gave me," Ginny sighed. "Ron tried to fight them. It's dreadfully expensive. However, nothing else is as effective for the first breakdown. I get muggle treatment now though. It's not cheap either, but at least they don't treat Ron like a freak."

Fred sighed and looked over at his sleeping brother. "How has he done it?"

George sighed. "I don't know. He's always so calm and collected. He hasn't yelled properly at anyone in ages. Except Hermione, that is. And I reckon I would have yelled too." George grinned, shaking his head. "Ron a dad. Who would have thought?"

Mr. Weasley smiled. "Well, Ron deserved some good news."

Fred looked at his dad. "I've been so horrible to him."

Mr. Weasley sighed. "Just talk to him when he wakes up. We'll wait outside."

George looked crestfallen. "Oh come on Dad, I want to see him apologize."

Mr. Weasley shot George a look oddly reminiscent of his late wife. He ushered Ginny and the reluctant George outside. "I'm glad you're feeling better, Fred." And then he left.

Fred listened to Ron's snoring for about ten more minutes. He couldn't stand it any longer. "Ron! Wake up, you bloody tosser!"

Ron snorted and rolled over. "Sod off. Five more minutes."

"Ron! Now!"

Ron jumped, leaving the world of slumber behind. "_What_?" he asked indignantly.

Fred looked at his brother apologetically. "Sorry. I just couldn't stand waiting for you to wake up any longer. I need to talk to you."

Ron yawned. "Are you feeling better? Do you need me to call a healer?"

"No, no, not that. I'm fine. Or I guess decent. For now. I just want to apologize."

"What?" Ron looked thunderstruck.

"I know I've been a git, Ron, and I'm sorry. I just didn't realize. You pay for the joke shop?"

Ron shrugged. "Yeah. It keeps George busy, and it's all we had of you, so…"

"How did you do it, Ron? How did you keep from cracking?"

Ron looked at Fred and thought for a moment. "Well," he finally answered, "I guess it's because I cracked a long time ago."

"Really? When?"

"The night I killed Draco."

"Oh. Yeah, I forgot about that. What happened?"

Ron sighed. "He was saying all kinds of crude things. First about Harry and Hermione, then about me and Hermione. Then she came up from behind him. He heard her though, and started crucioing her. I swear, Fred, I've never been so angry in my life. I wanted to rip him apart. So I killed him. And the scary thing was that I didn't care. I was happy about it. I must have been completely mental. And you know what, Fred? Given the chance, I would do it again."

Fred looked at his younger brother, rendered speechless.

"Yeah, I know. I guess that makes me no better than a Death Eater."

"No, that's not true. Death Eaters kill because they're cowards. That was…wow, Ron." He paused. "So you love Hermione?"

Ron began to study the tile floor with pointed interest. "I don't know."

"Mmhm. Sure. So have you had a shag in the past three years?"

"Hey! Where would I even find the bloody time!" Ron cried. He blushed as soon as he realized what he'd said.

"Yup. You love her alright." Fred grinned, his eyes glimmering wickedly. "You ought to do something about it. I'm sure you're…frustrated."

Ron eyed Fred darkly. "Stay out of my love life."

"Oh, don't worry about that. I will. I don't want to end up with a broken nose like George."

Ron laughed. "Yeah. I must say, though, you did teach me how to throw a good punch, Fred."

Fred smiled. "Yes I did. You learned from the best."

The owl Hermione had hired fluttered in a window and entered the Weasley flat. The owl hooted loudly, but no one came. Looking quite indignant, the owl shook its leg until the letter detached and flew under a cabinet. He then looked around, hooted once more, and flew away.

A/N: I know, that was a bit sad, but it had to happen. It was due. I bet everyone's happy that Hermione isn't the only one not getting any action. Come on, would I be mean enough to deprive one and not the other?

Okay, I have the next chapter written, but no more. And since I have my public speaking exam tomorrow and math the day after, I may get a little behind. I hope to have this story done by Christmas, but I'm not sure if I will. It'll be 32 chapters, so I hope it'll be worth it.

Oh, I'm sure you noticed I changed it to romance/angst from romance/suspense. I decided it was time to stop lying to myself and admit the story is sad and well, angsty. Thank you for sticking to it.

Oh, and REVIEW!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or his magical world. If I did, I would be making a killing off this little piece of plot, not just putting off working on my research paper. Alas, I am but a poor college student trying to remain sane whilst trying to escape the white cinder block walls of the dorm room. Why do _I _have to have a final on the last day? All but one of my friends is going home that Friday. But _no, _I have an exam on Monday. (grumbles)

A/N: Sorry about the rant. Please review. You have no idea how much they mean to me. Thanks to all my dedicated reviewers: jwoods471, JohnCardy87, Jo Mesi Marie, thesongremainsthesame, Rain Date Chick, Neurotic Newt, Borrow-the-moonlight-until-it-is-through, et. al. If I forgot you, do tell, and I'll post your name next chapter. Sorry, but finals have turned my brain into the nasty gruel that Oliver Twist wants more of. Bear with me.

Oh, sorry about this chapter being so long. However, I think everyone will be satisfied with the end. hint hint

Hermione got to the shrieking shack a full hour early. Just in case. Of course, even though her letter insisted Ron be on time, unless Ron had changed drastically, he would be late. However, she knew she needed time to think.

She still loved him. She had only realized a few hours prior, but it still hurt. Hurt. She wasn't sure how he felt about her. After all, things had been _awkward_ the last time they'd talked before she'd left England. And thinking about that hurt too.

Thinking was a dangerous pastime. Memories had been her constant companions over the years, keeping her sane. Dealing with twins was difficult, but dealing with them on her own was downright depressing. She knew a lot of it was her fault, but still…

Remembering happy times was so much easier. The night she'd become friends with Harry and Ron. Ron had made fun of her after her know-it-all behavior in charms, effectively breaking her heart, though she hadn't realized it until many years later. She had hidden in the bathroom and cried her eyes out. Then the troll had come in. She had been completely terrified until the two boys had barreled in. When Ron had mastered the levitation charm, she had lost her heart. And she realized it then and there.

Being one of his best mates was difficult. She became invisible. Not that he couldn't see her, mind you, but that he couldn't see her as a girl. It took the Yule Ball and Viktor Krum to make him see that. And he still hadn't done anything about it. Except rip the arm off his Viktor Krum model, as Harry had told her years later.

Then there was that night. Ron had come home to ashes and a nonexistent family. The Burrow gone…it was just wrong. But Ron had laughed bitterly and said the Burrow wouldn't be right without all the Weasleys in it anyway. Then she'd gotten her owl. He went with her, somehow knowing that the news would be bad.

At least her house was still there. But it was a wreck. Everything was broken in two. Including her parents' bodies. Ron pulled her away from the bloody bodies and held her tight against her chest.

"_Oh, Ron. It's all my fault that they're dead."_

"_Shh. No, it's not. Voldemort is going to go after all the muggle borns eventually. He just hit you first because, well, you're Harry Potter's best mate. As am I."_

"_But it hurts." She was beginning to sob uncontrollably._

"_Yeah, I know. Thank Merlin Ginny was tailing us. And Dad and George…" he trailed off as she began to sob harder. "Oh, Hermione, you know you're a part of my family, don't you? You didn't lose everything."_

_She looked up at his big blue eyes and sighed. "But I will. Eventually."_

_And then he had kissed her. Merlin, she'd have to thank Lavender later. It was wonderful. He tasted of sweat and chocolate frogs and firewhiskey. It was completely intoxicating, and she knew the liquor wasn't enough to do that._

_He pulled away first. "Bloody hell, Hermione. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have. It's just—emotions—you know?"_

_Hermione put a hand on his mouth. "Yeah. I know. Pent-up emotions we both should have gotten off our chests eons ago." Then she kissed him into silence._

_She couldn't remember where they'd gone, to be perfectly honest. She thought it was probably her bedroom, but her mind was so clogged over with lust, grief, and love that she couldn't see properly._

_And he had loved her. _

But like all things, love ended. Hermione was still standing in the shrieking shack, and it was a quarter past eight. Not only was he late, he was insultingly late. Ronald Bilius Weasley was in BIG trouble. When he got here. If he got here. Bloody tosser, not even sending her an owl telling her whether or not he was coming. Well, he was getting his just desserts. She disapparated with a huff.

She popped into the kitchen of the Weasley flat. She immediately felt her anger desert her. It was dark and completely deserted. "Ron? Fred? George? Ginny? Mr. Weasley?" No one answered.

She started contemplating where Ron could be. What if he was lying somewhere bleeding to death? What if he was in trouble? What if Fred's captors had returned and taken them somewhere? What if—

Then she heard the pop in the living room, followed by a loud sigh. A very familiar sigh.

She peeked into the next room and saw a tall, lean redheaded man looking through some magazines. "I know it's here somewhere," he muttered. "Aha!" he cried, pulling out a rather shabby one. "Here we go. Okay, now for the clothes."

He made to walk down the hall, but never got that far. Hermione picked up a butter knife and launched it at the back of his thick head.

"Ouch! Hey! Who's there?"

"Ron—Bilius—Weasley—you—are—in—so—much—trouble!" she cried, running up to him and swatting at him. "Where were you? I was beginning to think you were dead!"

She was exasperated when she saw Ron's dazed expression. "Where was I? Why?"

She shot him an evil glare. "You didn't show up."

Ron was now the exasperated one. "For what?"

"Our appointment. The owl I sent you. Remember?"

"No. I didn't get a letter from you, Hermione."

Her eyes flashed with fury. "Oh, _very _clever, Ron. Getting back at me for ignoring yours?"

"No, but that's a bloody good idea. If I had gotten it, maybe I would have."

"I wanted to talk about important things, okay?"

"Well, I'm sorry, but I was busy. I had to take Fred to St. Mungo's. He decided to go nutters on me too!"

Hermione looked up at Ron's flushed face. "Really? So that's why no one was here."

"Yeah. I came to look for clothes and reading material. The healers want to keep him there for a while. And they're trying for Ginny again."

"Oh Ron…"

"Don't pity me!" Ron cried. "I'm tired of pity. It's all I get anymore."

Hermione looked like she'd been slapped. "Well, _excuse _me. I was trying to help. But I forgot that you may be more mature than the Ron I remember, but you are just as pigheaded."

"And you're just as bossy."

"Arrogant…"

"You know you could never really call me that."

Hermione sighed. "True. Stubborn, foul…"

"Oy! You called Malfoy foul!"

"Always interrupting, disrupting my concentration."

"You always interrupted mine."

Hermione opened up her mouth to hurtle something back, but Ron pulled her close and silenced her.

Merlin, she'd missed his kisses. Except this one was a little different. It was still sweet, but it was desperate. She hungrily kissed him back.

When he pulled away, he looked at her, a question in his eyes. So she stood up on tiptoes and kissed him again.

Relief washed through his features. He grabbed her around the waste and pulled her close to him. Hermione even thought she heard him growl.

Soon the two were tearing at one another's clothes, trying to rid themselves of all the boundaries between them. It was Hermione's turn to growl as she tore Ron's shirt off, the buttons flying in every direction.

"I liked that shirt," he laughed against her lips.

"I'll buy you a new one."

Ron didn't answer. He was too busy trying to tear off her jumper while maneuvering her back to his bedroom. He didn't succeed. No, the two tripped over each other and fell down in the hall.

"Ouch," Hermione said crossly, rubbing her back. "Thanks for that, Ron."

"Sorry. I guess I just got a little carried away."

She snorted. "A little?" Then she grinned wickedly, pouncing on him and pinning him beneath her. "You're mine."

"Now, if I remember correctly, the bedroom was the one place you didn't like to have control."

She slapped him playfully. "Maybe my tastes have changed."

"You mean maybe you don't like redheaded prats anymore? Well, maybe I don't like bushy-haired know-it-alls anymore."

Hermione smiled slyly. She ran a hand down his chest to his trousers. "Something tells me that's not true."

"Okay, I'm caught. I say let's go somewhere more comfortable than this bloody hall."

"Language."

"Oh, come off it. I know you like some language in your life. You aren't the prude you like to think you are." As she scowled at him, he pushed her off of him and got to his feet. "Come on, Mione."

She got up gingerly and followed him to the bedroom, leaving her jumper and his shirt behind. He was waiting for her, grinning mischievously. "What do you have planned?"

"Seduction."

She laughed. "You don't even have to try. I'm yours for tonight."

"Where are the girls?"

"With Tonks and Remus. We were supposed to have a meeting, remember?"

"Oh. Right. Well, let's get on with it, shall we?"

He came over to her and sealed her lips with his. Merlin, he tasted good. "Ron," she sighed.

He reached behind her and began to slowly unzip her skirt. "Are you sure?"

"Yes Ron. Just shut up and shag me."

"Yes, Miss Bossy."

Soon all their clothes were discarded and they tumbled onto the bed.

"I've missed you, Ron. There hasn't been anyone else."

He looked at her in surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah. I had the best, Ron. Why would I want to settle for second best?"

He began to caress her. "My sentiments exactly."

"Big-headed are we?"

"No, Mione. There hasn't been anyone else for me either."

If she hadn't loved him before, she certainly loved him then. She opened her mouth to tell him, but then he began to kiss all of her, so her words were loss to pleasure.

Even if it didn't last, even if this was all she'd ever have of him, she'd take it. Soon they were joined as one, and Hermione began to cry with the power of it. He was gentle and caring; the same Ron she remembered. Even if he was different in so many other ways.

A/N: Oh wow. That was the hardest chapter to write. It's hard to write sex scenes without either making them porn or sappy. I hope I found a respectable balance, with sappy slightly winning, of course. And then there's the fact that people I know and respect read this. I hope you enjoyed it. If it wasn't graphic enough for you, go to They have the bedchamber with NC-17 fics.

REVIEW!

Oh, and thanks to all of you that wished me luck with my finals. I'm just glad that one is over. Tomorrow is math, so next chapter MIGHT be posted tomorrow, but don't hold your breath. I haven't written it yet. I've been about 5 chapters ahead for so long, but this one took me 3 days, and I haven't touched my story since I completed it two days ago. Sorry. I hope to have the story completed by Christmas, but you know how things go. Sorry about that in advance. Love ya! bardlover


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Disclaimer: If I owned the Harry Potter world, I wouldn't be worrying about final exams right now, would I? No, I would be relaxing and having a cuppa in a café in London. As it is, I am rotting in a dorm room in Mobile. Ah, but one can dream…

A/N: I hope last chapter pleased all of you. I would make the story move faster, but then the story would already be over. So, sorry. I'm still planning on 32 chapters, unless something goes haywire (and I'd air on the side of longer, not shorter).

Harry frowned. It had been Ron's idea, of all people. He would have to punish him later. Harry had to take an entire day off to negotiate custody between his two best friends. Ron deserved to be placed in the deepest ring of hell for putting him through this. Stupid tosser.

Harry had tried to get out of it, suggesting Lupin, Tonks, Moody, and even Seamus. However, Ron insisted that Harry did it. He said Harry was the only person he felt comfortable discussing his personal life with. Harry thought Ron was just afraid Lupin and Tonks would talk some sense into their thick heads. Moody might even turn Ron into an amazing bouncing weasel. Harry smiled. If only…

Harry looked at his clock. They were late. Ron, he understood. But Hermione? Was she okay? Were the twins sick?

He was scared senseless when the two popped into his flat.

"Sorry, Harry. I lost track of time, so Hermione came and hunted me down," Ron gasped, flopping down at the kitchen table.

Hermione sounded as if she too were out of breath. "Yeah."

Harry was only a tiny bit suspicious. After all, they'd been arguing for the past two months. "So how did your meeting go?"

Hermione looked at him in confusion. "Meeting?"

"Yeah. The one you had two days ago."

"Oh. Of course. Fine."

"Yes, fine," Ron added. "Okay, let's get down to business, shall we?"

Harry nodded and pulled out the papers. "Okay, who gets Christmas?"

"Ron gets Christmas," Hermione sighed.

"Well, this Christmas, you're bringing the girls to my flat. It's no Burrow Christmas, but you and the girls are welcome to join us."

"Really? We'd love that."

Harry then knew something was wrong. "Um, who are you guys and what have you done with the real Hermione and Ron?"

They looked at him in shock. "Excuse me?" Ron asked.

"You're being nice to each other."

"So?" Hermione asked pointedly. "We _have _been nice to each other in the past."

"Yeah. But for how long?"

Ron snorted. "Don't hack her off, Harry."

"No, that seems to be your job. Sometimes I think you enjoy it," Harry accused.

Ron leaned back in the chair and smiled. "Yeah, I reckon you're right."

Harry was still confused as to his friends' behavior when he visited Fred in the hospital that afternoon.

"Hey Fred. How are you feeling?" he asked, handing him a bag of sweets from Honeyduke's.

"Much better, especially since you brought me these," Fred grinned.

"Give me a chocolate bar," George sulked. "I haven't had one in ages."

"Nope. I'm the sick one." Fred grinned evilly. Then he reached into his bag and pulled one out. "Just kidding, Forge. Here you go."

George smiled, his face lighting up, reminding both Harry and Fred of a very different George.

"Have you talked to Alicia?" Fred asked.

George pulled the candy bar away from his mouth. "No. I'm not ready yet."

"Well, she said earlier she might pop by on her lunch break. I mean, it's not like she'd have far to go."

George looked at the clock. "So that gives me what, an hour?" He began to devour his candy bar. "Gweat," he sighed around a mouthful of chocolate.

Fred shook his head. "Coward." He then looked at Harry. "So how did the battle of the demons go?"

Harry frowned. "Weird. They weren't acting normally."

"What do you mean?" George asked.

"Well, they were late for starters."

"Ron late?" Fred cried in mock surprise.

"Yeah, I know. But Hermione was late too."

"Did they show up together?" Fred asked.

"Yeah. And they were out of breath."

Fred and George exchanged a grin. "Did they seem really relaxed?" George asked lightly.

Harry thought about it for a minute. "Yeah they did, now that you mention it. They were really nice to one another and kept giving the other one privileges. It was really fishy."

The twins burst out into laughter.

"Oh, Harry. They'd been shagging," Fred laughed, tears running down his cheeks. "I can't believe you didn't notice."

Harry was outraged. "Shagging? How?"

George laughed harder. "Well, Harry, when a man and a woman love each other very much…"

"That's NOT what I meant!" Harry cried. "I mean, how did they go from jumping down each other's throats to shagging?"

Fred shook his head. "I always said they were like Mum and Dad. If they weren't arguing, they were shagging. Hence why there are—were seven Weasley children."

Both the twins stopped laughing.

"Merlin, I miss Bill," George sighed. "He would have lectured Ron into next year for forgetting the contraceptive charm."

Fred smiled. "Yeah. Mum would have been thrilled though. Girls, no less."

"I wonder if these twins are trainable?"

"Good idea, George. We can torture Ron indirectly."

"Fred, George, stop it!" Harry cried. He was pacing the room violently. "What am I supposed to do?"

"About what?" George asked.

"About the custody issue. The Ministry will want to know if they're shagging."

"Lie," Fred said flatly. "Ron does not like his personal life out for everyone to see. Of course, we all kind of screwed that one up."

George sighed. "Yeah. It's bad enough we're all 'psycho.' If they don't ask, don't tell them."

Harry sighed. "Ron's already going to go psycho."

"Why?" George asked.

"I found the twins on the list of children to go to Hogwarts."

"So?" Fred was confused. "What's wrong with them being magical?"

"Nothing. It's just that they're listed as Molly and Jane Granger."

"Oh." Fred looked at George pointedly. "Yeah, I reckon that _will _piss him off. Do they have to be married for the ministry to change it?"

"Nah. But they're going to have to be thoroughly convinced that the children are Ron's."

George smiled. "Tell them to apparate to Ron's bedroom. That should clear everything up."

And then the three fell into hysterics. Just like old times.

A/N: Ah, poor Harry. So in the dark. Well, I hoped everyone enjoyed the little innuendos. As for the location difference, it will be solved. I promise! Stupid ministry…okay, done with rant.

Please review and make my day worthwhile.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Anything you see that you recognize does not belong to me. Unless we're in a parallel universe where I am JKR…but here, I am not, so I do not own the characters or the world. I only own this fluffy piece of plot.

A/N: I can't believe how quickly I wrote chapter 24 and 25. Y'all should really thank for roommate for getting me pissed off and upset. It made me want to write to have some therapy. Please review!

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ron had gotten a letter from George telling him that Harry wished to talk to him about something. It made his head spin. If _there's all this he said that he said crap, it's gonna be bad,_ Ron thought. He met Harry for lunch at the Ministry cafeteria, a good place for cheap, cardboard flavored food and watered-down Earl Grey.

Harry sat down at the table with a toasted bologna sandwich and some cheese crackers. "You'd think this food would get better," he sighed.

Ron looked at his own peanut butter and apple jelly sandwich and thin dill pickle. "Yeah. Cheapskate Mundungus. Always trying to save a buck."

"And so are you, actually _eating_ here."

Ron sighed. "So I got George's letter…"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. I needed to tell you something about the girls."

"What? Are they squibs? I mean, cause I don't really care. They could play football and learn how to work eklectriciy instead."

Harry smiled. "No, they're magical alright. I saw their names on the list of children to attend Hogwarts."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. But they're listed as Grangers."

"WHAT?" Ron cried. Everyone turned and stared at the two men. Ron shot them a glare. "What are you staring at?" he asked, a warning clearly in his voice.

The crowd quickly went back to what they were doing.

"Okay, where were we—oh, right. So, how do I get them to list them as Weasleys?"

"You're going to have to prove you're their father."

"Oh, well, they can just use a paternal spell, right? No big deal."

Harry shook his head. "No, Ron. There's loads of paperwork and all kinds of shit you have to go through."

Ron put his sandwich down. "Well, I'll just have to talk to them about that, won't I?"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Two hours later, Ron exited a small, cramped little office and found Remus Lupin waiting for him.

"Don't worry, Ron. I had to sic Moody on them. I'm sure it'll work when you do the same."

Ron looked at the older man and smiled. "No need. I got them to change their names."

Lupin looked quite impressed. "Really? I even threatened to bite them and they wouldn't change it." He paused, "Of course, Moody reckoned they wanted me to bite them. He says that they'd just _love _a reason to chunk me in Azkaban. Nymphadora and I were married and everything. I don't understand…"

"Oh, well, I began to have a 'psychotic episode.' So they changed the names quite quickly."

Remus laughed. "Oh. Very nice, Ron."

Ron beamed. "Thanks. I thought so myself." He grinned. "You should have seen their faces. I think they thought I was going to jump them. I probably should have, but I can't afford to lose my job." He frowned. "Or get chunked in St. Mungo's myself."

Lupin shook his head. "No. Just like I couldn't really bite them, no matter how much I wanted to. But children make you do crazy things."

Ron smiled. "Yeah. I can't believe Christmas is only a few weeks away. I can't wait to have kids around for the holidays again."

Remus nodded. "They put everything in perspective."

"Was it hard at first, Remus? Being a dad?"

"No. Not really. Just love them. I know they're a little hesitant around you, but I think they just need time." He sized up the young man before him. "Are you and Hermione going to get married?"

Ron sighed heavily. "I don't know. We're still having issues with work. She wants the girls to go to Hogwarts, but she wants to finish up her job first. She says she still has one last project to sum up before she can come back here." He paused. "You know, I think she really missed everyone."

Lupin shook his head. "No, Ron. I think she just really missed you."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: Yeah, I know, it was a REALLY short chapter. Sorry. Everything that needed to be said was said. Did you notice that Christmas is approaching in my chapter? I'm so excited. Oh, thanks to all my reviewers for the exam encouragement. I appreciate it!

Good luck on all of your exams too! Oh, and I hope to have chapter 26 up tomorrow. I don't have an exam tomorrow, so I'll just be sitting around getting bored. There might even be another 2 chapters in one day posting!


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Disclaimer: See all of the characters we all know and love (i.e Ron, Hermione, Remus, Tonks, Fred, George, Mr. Weasley, Harry, etc.)? Not mine. Nope, they belong to the talented and filthy rich JKR. I'm just a poor college student. I only own the character's offspring. And Ron…I wish. Oh well, I would like him as a Christmas present…JKR, will you give him to me?

A/N: Wow, I'm doing some quick writing. Boredom and exams being over will do that for you. My math exam was easy (thank God!). Music is Monday, and since I have an 100 in that class, I'm not really worried. Thanks to all my reviewers! I love you guys. Yes, Hermione does have one last project…

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hermione Granger was never one to leave any stone unturned. No, if she was going back to England with all her friends and well, family, she would finish her job first. Even if she knew someone else could do it for her. The artifact she had collected in France had slipped to the back of her mind in light of the discovery of Fred and her reunion with Ron. Now, however, she had to finish this project before she could consciously go to England to an uncertain future with no job awaiting her.

Ron got upset when she had mentioned it. He had pointed out that after all she was _the _Hermione Granger. Everyone knew she was brilliant; people should be clamoring to hire her. Hermione shushed him when he spoke like that. Sure, she was smart, but she'd been hiding out in Egypt for years. Would people really remember her?

She shook her head and cleared her thoughts. She then began to study the intricate symbols, ancient runes. Suddenly a certain line caught her breath. It couldn't be…

But it was. She had to call in her superiors.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sadat was still arguing with her. "It can't be, Hermione. As much as I would love it to be a message from Bill, it's not. The artifact is too old."

Hermione shook her head. "The engraving is not worn in like all the others. It's too new."

Sadat sighed. "Hermione, Bill Weasley is dead. I know of your…um…connection with the Weasleys, but you have to be practical."

"I'm not saying he's alive. I'm saying he left us a message. He knew the Burrow was going to be attacked, and not just because Ron was helping Harry. They wanted something Bill was working on."

Sadat shook his head. "I never thought you were one for conspiracy theories, Hermione."

"The runes clearly read…"

"Hermione, I can read the runes. However, it's a ploy. Someone wants to hurt you."

She frowned. "I refuse to believe that. I have to tell Ron."

Sadat grabbed her arm as she turned to go. "You can't do that Hermione. I know some of what that boy has been through. Don't give him any false hope."

Hermione frowned. "Okay. Can I do some research into it first? Maybe some muggle dating tests?"

Sadat sighed. "Fine. Just don't be surprised if the results don't make you happy."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hermione took the artifact to the Cairo Museum underground wizard testing.

"Ah, what do you have?" the first wizard she approached asked. He had wiry black hair and dark tan skin. His dark eyes glimmered behind his golden square spectacles.

"An artifact from King Tut's tomb. It portrays the ancient Egyptians using wands to perform transfiguration spells."

"Ooh, very good. What exactly is this artifact?"

"One of Tut's crowns."

"What? I thought they were all accounted for."

"This one has only recently been restored enough for muggles to notice the magical undertones."

He took the package from her. "So you want to do carbon dating on it?"

"Yeah. And as many other tests as you can think of."

"Anything special you want me to look at?"

Hermione sighed. "Yes. There is an etching in ancient runes on the back. It seems recent. I'd like you to see just how recent it is."

"Really? What age do we think it is?"

"About three years."

"Okay. Muggle testing isn't quite that precise, but some of our 'tricks' are. I'll have it back to you by Monday."

Hermione was exasperated. "That's nearly a week away!"

"Well, honey, Christmas is coming up. We want to have time with our families."

Hermione sighed. "Well, so do I, but this is _very _important."

"Story of everyone's artifact, sugar. Sorry. There's nothing I can do."

"Yes there is. Stop calling me honey and sugar," Hermione huffed. "Good day."

And she turned on her heel and left.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

The next day, Hermione apparated to the Weasley flat. Ron was at work, just as she expected. Fred was still in St. Mungo's, and George was most likely with him or in the joke shop. Ginny, however, was just where Hermione knew she would be: at the kitchen table working on a crossword puzzle.

"Hermione! Ron's not here."

"I know. I came to see you."

Ginny smiled broadly. "Really? Have a seat. Do you want a cup of tea?"

"No. I wondered if you wanted to go shopping. Christmas is coming, so…"

"I'd love to! I hate living with all men. They all despise shopping unless brooms or sparkplugs are involved."

Hermione laughed. "I bet I can guess who falls under which category."

"Yeah."

The two women bundled up and exited the flat.

"How are we getting there?" Ginny asked. "Are you qualified for side-by-side?"

"No. I thought we'd take the Knight Bus. Of course, I want to go to Lupin's to pick up the girls first. I thought you'd enjoy having them around."

"Oh yes. I do miss the little dears at St. Mungo's. They always could brighten up my day."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Molly and Jane were being spoiled rotten by an over-indulgent aunt and mother. They had tried every candy in Honeyduke's and come out of Zonko's with various products (what Fred and George didn't know wouldn't kill them). Of course, Hermione had a feeling she would be the one who would regret her purchases. The twins were already having way too much fun with their disappearing stuffed animals, beaning each other in the head with them when they thought their mother wasn't looking. As if. Having twins had taught Hermione to grow eyes in the back of her head.

Ginny and Hermione were sitting at a café drinking some good strong Earl Grey, watching the girls play with a large bouncy ball that changed colors when they bounced it (an early Christmas present from Ginny).

"They're precious," Ginny sighed. "It makes me want babies of my own."

Hermione smiled. "Ginny, you're only nineteen. You have plenty of time for babies."

"I know, but looking at them brings out my maternal urges. I want to have babies when I'm young enough to play with them."

"Play with them? You mean keep up with them."

Ginny laughed. "They are bundles of energy. So…you and Ron have been getting on quite well lately, haven't you?"

Hermione blushed.

Ginny chuckled. "I knew it. So, is the shagging better than you remembered?"

"Yeah," Hermione sighed. She looked Ginny square in the eyes. "I still love him."

"I know. You ought to tell him. I'm almost one hundred percent sure he feels the same way."

Hermione shrugged. "Well, we're getting there."

"I noticed. The girls are now officially listed as Weasleys."

Hermione started. "What?"

"Ron didn't tell you?"

"No. How?"

"He made the Ministry change it."

Hermione frowned. "He never even mentioned it. Wait—why didn't he ask me first. Wanker. Of course I want the girls to have his name, but he should have asked."

Ginny laughed. "It's Ron. Besides, he makes all the decisions now."

Hermione sighed. "Stubborn and proud like always. But he's mine."

"He always has been. So what're you going to get him for Christmas?"

Hermione grinned wickedly. "I really thought about just getting something for myself. Something that'd he enjoy too."

Ginny grinned back. "So we need to shop for lingerie?"

Hermione nodded. "In red, definitely. He likes my devil look."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: Wow. That chapter wouldn't end. Well, my outline is completely chunked out the window. The artifact is going to take up more chapters than I planned on. You'd better just hope for 40 chapters. However, I will have the Christmas chapter up before Christmas. After the 19th, I'm not sure if I'll be able to post. I'll update y'all on the status soon. Love to all my reviewers!

Oh, and special thanks to jwoods471 for not only being a great beta (along with JohnCardy87), but for coming up with what the artifact could actually be. I thought of a vase, but that was just too stupid and commonplace. Thanks, Jen!


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Disclaimer: If JKR wants to give me the rights to Harry Potter for a Christmas present, I would gladly accept. However, I highly doubt she will, so all of the characters belong to her, not me. I only own this piece of plot.

A/N: Here's the Christmas chapter. Enjoy!

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ron looked at the dilapidated tree and sighed. It was one he'd found last year at a muggle garage sale and had bought on a whim. With the ornaments and garland Lupin and Tonks had sent, it did look more presentable than it had when he had assembled it, but it was still nothing special.

Mr. Weasley, however, disagreed. "It's nice to have a tree in the house again."

Ginny smiled widely. "Yes. It's lovely, Ron."

He shrugged. "I tried. You did a great job of wrapping the presents, Ginny."

She blushed. "Well, the doctors told me it would be therapeutic. It was fun too."

The presents piled under the tree were wrapped in all different styles of paper and were covered in various colored bows. A majority of the presents, of course, were for the twins.

"It's nice having new Weasleys in the family," Mr. Weasley sighed. "I know they can't replace the ones we lost, but at least we have something." He eyed the presents. "Do you think we got them enough gifts?"

George laughed, coming up from behind them. "I'd say you got them too many. You're going to spoil them senseless. Ronnie won't know what do with them when they turn into brats."

"Shut up, George. I've dealt with you for three years."

"Oy!"

Ginny laughed. "It's true, George."

Fred came into the living room, grinning from ear to ear. "Okay George, mission corrupt the twins is coming along nicely."

"Excuse me?" Ron cried.

"Oh don't worry, Ron," George grinned. "It's more for Hermione's benefit than yours."

"I'm sure she'll appreciate it," Mr. Weasley chuckled.

"She'll kill me if you give the girls nosebleed nougat, George."

"Would we give them anything that would harm them?" Fred asked innocently.

"Yes," Ron stated flatly, glaring at his older brother. "But don't."

"They're just new novelty products we've developed. You know, trying to bring the store up from the depths of your wallet."

Ron opened his mouth to smart off, but was interrupted a loud pop.

"Wotcher, Ron!" Tonks cried. "We aren't early are we?" She was holding baby James and Sirius, though Sirius looked like he was protesting to the treatment.

Remus looked over the stack of presents he was holding. "Well, if we're not, Nymphadora, everyone else is late."

"Late," Ginny said flatly. "Typical Harry."

"No, Ginny. Typical Ron. That's why we condescended to have the party here—so he'd be here on time," George laughed.

Ron eyed his brother, then turned to Tonks. "I can't believe Hermione is actually late."

Sirius, having managed to pry himself out of his mother's arms, ran up to Ron. "Candy?"

"Sirius, behave!" Remus scolded.

Ron looked down at him. "After dinner, okay mate?"

"Yay! Candy!" Sirius cried. "Pig!" he pointed.

Ron's little bird was circling over the tree, behaving quite strangely.

"What's up with you, Pig?" Ron asked.

The owl came up to him and held out a letter. Ron untied it and read. "Damn them to hell!" he bellowed.

Remus eyed him. "Not in front of my children, please, Ron," he scolded.

"Right. Sorry." He looked at his father. "It's from Harry. The Ministry wants us both to work tonight."

Lupin sighed. "You're going to have to get Moody to talk to them."

"Oh no. _I'm _talking to them," Ron affirmed.

"Don't," Lupin warned. "You'll get both of you in trouble."

"You'd think with Harry being the dam—darn Chosen One, they would let us slide."

At that, the doorbell rang.

"Bell goes ring," Sirius told Ginny wisely.

"Yes it does."

Ron went to answer the door as Lupin unloaded his burden. "Harry? Did they send you to come get me?" He stopped suddenly. "Why didn't you just apparate here?"

Harry grinned. "Well, I've never been here, have I?" He looked around. "Very nice. However, the tree could use some help." He pointed his wand at it. "Engorgio!"

The tree grew a few feet and spread its branches wide.

"Wicked!" Ron, Fred, George, and Sirius said at the same time.

Ginny sighed. "Boys."

"So do you two have to work?" George asked.

"No. I got us off. Ron and I have important business issues to discuss." He smiled. "I think Moody saw right through me, but I was able to convince Kingsley."

"Thanks mate," Ron smiled. "Pull up a seat."

"Oh, let me put my presents under the tree." He pulled out a tiny bag and called out the same charm he'd used before. Suddenly, he disappeared under a mountain of presents. "Help!" he cried from under the mountain.

His friends just fell to hysterics. "Nice one, Harry," Fred laughed, wiping tears away from his eyes.

It was at that moment that Hermione and the girls finally showed up.

"Sorry we're late. The girls were a little finicky about having Christmas with people they didn't know."

Ron knew that wasn't entirely the case. He didn't miss Jane's cold stare up at him.

"Well, then we must fix that," Mr. Weasley said loudly. "I'm your grandpa."

"And I'm Uncle Fred."

"And I'm Uncle George."

Hermione smiled. "And you know everyone else."

The girls nodded, but still hid behind their mother's skirt.

"Go put the presents under the tree."

Sirius ran up to the girls. "Play ball?" he asked Jane hopefully.

"Kay. I win."

"No I always win!" Sirius boasted, helping Jane place her load of presents under the tree.

"Not now," Jane taunted.

Remus laughed. "Children."

"They remind me of you two," Harry laughed, looking at his two best friends.

"Really?" Hermione asked. "Why?"

"Well, just reverse the genders," Ginny laughed. She got two hard looks. "Well, it's true."

"Let's eat," Remus said brightly.

"Oh, let's," Fred said, his mouth watering. "St. Mungo's food is terrible."

The group gathered around the table and sat down for a feast. A feast that constituted not just good food, but good company and good memories. And those feasts are always the best kind.

8888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: Christmas will be continued next chapter. Sorry, but this chapter was just running too long. Coming next: opening the presents!

Thanks to JohnCardy87 for beta reading, for jwoods471 is out of town.

To all my reviewers, thanks for all your support. You make my day with your warm comments. Good luck to all of you on your exams! My last one is Monday, thank God!


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters or world. I do, however, own this little bit of plot. Unfortunately, I am making no money off of my plot. However, I leave the seventh book in JKR's capable hands.

A/N: Sorry that I cut the Christmas chapter in half. I just didn't want a 10 page chapter. Here is the conclusion.

I also apologize for any mistakes. This chapter did not make it to my beta readers, for we are all home for the holidays.

88888888888888888888888888888888

Hermione was in the middle of a very interesting dinner. Tonks had already spilled the pumpkin juice twice, and Sirius had tried to start a food fight with Jane. However, it was fun. She hadn't realized how much she missed this. Family.

Hermione ate her turkey silently, eyeing the man across the table from her. Harry had told some joke or other, and Ron was laughing. She had missed his laughter. Then again, she'd always known that.

When the group finished eating, Hermione, Ginny, and Lupin cleared the table. Tonks had offered to help, but Lupin had volunteered in her stead. No one needed to break the dishes, just put them away.

The children gathered under the tree, excitement shining in their eyes. "It's so much fun to see Christmas through a child's eyes," Ginny said softly.

Hermione smiled. "And you've spoiled my two."

Lupin laughed. "Are you surprised? This _is _the Weasley family. They've been feeding Sirius more chocolate frogs than they should since he was old enough to eat one."

The group then left the kitchen and joined everyone else around the table.

Ginny held out her gift. "This is for Sirius."

Sirius tore into his gift. "Yay! Candy! Thanks!" He immediately unwrapped it and began to eat.

"Yeah, thanks Ginny," Tonks sighed. "Remind me to let you baby-sit him later."

Lupin laughed. "And James while she's at it."

Ron handed his dad a gift. "Here you go, Dad."

Mr. Weasley unwrapped a spark plug. "Cool! Thanks, Ron."

Ron smiled. "See, Fred? I can take a hint."

"That's debatable," Hermione replied.

Everyone laughed, even Ron, though he was blushing. Yes, he'd never realized she fancied him until a good three years after the Yule Ball fiasco.

88888888888888888888888888888

Two hours later, everyone sat admiring their presents. Ron had a Chudley Cannons tee shirt, a mountain of chocolate frogs, and a gift card to Honeyduke's.

Hermione had various books she had never seen before and had already started on one of them.

Molly and Jane were inspected all their gifts. They had never seen chocolate frog cards before. "Who this?" Jane asked Ron, holding up a card.

"Oh, that's Dumbledore. He was a great man. Your mum and I knew him."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He was headmaster when we were at school. He was always keeping us out of trouble."

"We need him," Jane sighed.

Ron laughed. "I bet you do."

"Who this?" Molly asked, running up to her father waving another chocolate frog card.

"Wow. That's Agrippa. That's the card I was looking for when I first met your Uncle Harry. Then your mum came in and interrupted us, telling me I had dirt on my nose."

Jane looked up at him. "Did you? Mum cleans my face too."

"Yes, I did. I'll tell you a secret," he said, leaning down. "Your mum's always right," he whispered.

Molly looked confused. "Mums are always right."

"Yeah, but your mum takes the cake."

Jane was bored. "Who this?"

"That's another Dumbledore." Ron smiled. "You know what, I think I have a bit of a collection lying around here. Would you girls like it?"

"Yay!" the girls cried.

Hermione watched Ron tear apart the flat looking for all of his cards. The girls followed him around eagerly. He handed the girls the cards as he found them. When he finished, Jane reached out and hugged him. "Thanks, Daddy."

Ron looked shocked at first, not to mention a bit uncomfortable (he never did like being hugged by a girl after all), but soon relaxed and broke into a wide grin. "You're welcome."

888888888888888888888888888888888

Hermione stayed long after the Lupins and Harry had left. As she and Ron cleaned up all the wrapping paper and bows decorating the floor, Molly and Jane slept peacefully.

"They're wonderful aren't they?" Hermione asked, motioning to their children.

"Yeah. They're precious."

"You know, you didn't have to give them your collection."

"I know. I wanted to."

Hermione kissed his cheek. "Thank you for that. And I love my necklace."

Ron frowned. "You didn't give me a Christmas present."

"Oh, I just couldn't give it to you in polite company."

Ron smiled wickedly. "What is it?"

"Lingerie."

"That's cheap. You got that for you."

"No I didn't. It's red."

Ron sighed. "You're right. Can I see it?"

"Of course."

888888888888888888888888888888

Forty-five minutes later, the two lay in each other's arms.

"Hermione?"

"Hmm?"

"I like my present. Thank you."

Hermione smiled wickedly. "No. Thank you." She kissed him slowly and seductively. "Ready for another go?"

"Oh yeah. This is the best Christmas ever."

"Because of the girls or the shag?"

Ron looked at Hermione. "Both, actually."

88888888888888888888888888888

A/N: Sorry for the delay, but I'm home from college now, so I haven't had much computer time. I know I skipped opening most of the presents, but I didn't want to bore all of you.

I'm sorry to say this will be the last chapter I post until round about the tenth of January. Sorry about that. I know you're cursing me right now, but I really can't do anything about it. I have to help my dad shop for my mom tonight so he won't buy her the same thing that he did last year. I then have family Christmas get togethers and church, and then I have to load up my car for the drive home.

I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas, Hanukah, Kwanzaa, and New Year. May it be safe and happy. Enjoy not only your family, but your friends and your vacation.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own Ron Weasley or Remus Lupin either. I do not want Harry. However, I would like Ron and/or Remus, with and being preferable. So JKR, if you read this…

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. The first day of classes was today, and needless to say, I am back. Without further ado, here is the first taste of just what the artifact is…

88888888888888888888888888888888

Hermione had forgotten all about the artifact. She was boxing up the last of her things when Sadat walked into her office.

"Hermione, we got a report back on that artifact."

"Huh?" Hermione's brilliance obviously had deserted her.

"The Egyptian artifact. They dated it."

"Oh. Of course. Can I see the report?"

Sadat handed it to her. "You may want to sit down first."

Hermione looked at him and frowned. She'd been wrong. She sat down and thumbed through the report.

The engraving she had spotted was dated May 6 of three years ago. Exactly. Just a month short of the attack on the Burrow.

They weren't just after Ron.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

Remus and Tonks put the children to bed after a usual dinner of Spagettios. As they tidied up the kitchen, Tonks sighed.

"Oh, that sounds bad. What is it?"

Tonks looked around. "You ever wish everything could just stay the way it is?"

"Sometimes," Remus admitted. After a while, he grinned. "But then Sirius would be here demanding sweets and Spagettios until kingdom come."

Tonks laughed. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason," Tonks said a bit too quickly.

"Come on, Nymphadora, cough it up? Are you thinking of going back to work?"

"Let's talk. I've got something to tell you."

8888888888888888888888888888888888

Harry Potter felt guilty. That was an all too familiar feeling for him. After Christmas, he saw just how happy Ginny could be. If it wasn't for him, she would be normal.

Then he stood up and pushed the report he had been eying away from him. He would go visit her. Even if it was just for a spot of tea.

88888888888888888888888888888888

Ron walked into the joke shop only to catch Fred and George in the midst of a heated argument.

"Stay out of my personal life, Fred!" George bellowed. "It's none of your damn business why I don't want to see Alicia anymore!"

"Well, I lost my girl, George. I don't want that to happen to you."

"Stop living vicariously through me."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Stop trying to live your life through me."

Ron coughed loudly. "Oy! Why don't you yell louder? I don't think China heard you two."

George glowered at his younger brother. "What do you want?"

"Well, now having heard every word you two said, I'd say owl Alicia, mate."

"Oh, that's rich. _You _giving me relationship advice. I didn't knock a girl up and send her off to Egypt for three years, Ron Weasley!"

"Hey, she never told me! Besides, I didn't send her to Egypt, she…"

"Stop it!" Fred cried. "You two are bickering like girls."

Ron looked at Fred. "Why haven't you gone to see Angelina yet?"

"What?"

"You heard me. Instead of lecturing George, you should set an example."

"I don't know where she lives," Fred quickly added.

"I'm sure Alicia knows," George stated immediately. "You could owl her."

"Fine! I will!" Fred cried, heading for the back room.

Fred smiled, realizing George had just let him go write a letter to his girlfriend. Or ex-girlfriend of whatever she was. He wrote a letter telling her he wanted to talk to Angelina face to face.

At the very end he wrote _P.S. George will be at the joke shop alone at eight o'clock. _

8888888888888888888888888888888

Ginny and her father sat all alone at the Weasley flat. Ginny kept eying the clock, so reminiscent yet so different from the one at the Burrow. Fred and George's hands pointed to work, while Ron's pointed to traveling. "Where is he traveling?" she wondered aloud.

Mr. Weasley frowned. "Who?" He then followed Ginny's gaze to the clock. "Oh, Ron. Either with the twins or Hermione."

"Oh. I see." She sighed. "I'm bored."

"I know."

"And lonely."

"I _really _know. I wish I could work."

"Me too."

"I want my wand back."

"Oh definitely," Ginny sighed.

And then a loud pop made them smile.

"Ron!" Ginny cried, spinning around to see. And screamed.

888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: About the author's note—yeah, I lied. Sorry. I decided to be evil and make johncardy87 wait. I was going to have Tonks and Lupin talk about their issue, but jwoods, my wonderful beta whom I have missed sorely over the holidays, convinced me to just be flat-out evil. So I was. She also helped me figure out where Ron would be and what he would be doing. I PROMISE, next chapter, one of these will be resolved. And not necessarily in order. (laughs evilly).


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or his magical world. I own no world but mine, and it's a bit strange. However, my characters seem to be adjusting to it quite well.

A/N: Okay cliffie number 1 will be resolved! Please review!

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

And then a loud pop made them smile.

"Ron!" Ginny cried, spinning around to see. And screamed.

It wasn't Ron.

"Merlin, Ginny. I'm not a Death Eater," the unexpected guest said, anxiety in his voice.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here, Harry James Potter?" Ginny cried.

Harry laughed nervously, pushing his wire-rimmed glasses further up his nose. A bead of sweat had formed at his lip. "Would you believe I'm here to see you?"

Mr. Weasley smiled. "I'm glad for the company, Ginny. You should be too."

Ginny shot her father a glare strangely reminiscent of her mother. It was all Arthur could do not to cower. "Go away," she said flatly.

"Listen, Ginny…"

"Don't you DARE 'Listen, Ginny' me. I am sick and tired of that out of you."

Harry frowned. "Look, I came to apologize, okay?"

"APOLOGIZE? I think it's three years too late for that." She sighed, tears welling up in her eyes. "I still can't believe that you left me at a time like that."

"Ginny, go make us some tea," Mr. Weasley said softly.

"No."

"Ginevra Weasley, do what I say! I'm still you're father, young lady!"

Harry would have laughed if he hadn't been so terrified. Mr. Weasley was sounding far too much like his wife for comfort.

"Geez, okay. What kind?"

"Earl Grey, of course."

Ginny scurried into the kitchen.

Mr. Weasley turned to Harry and shot him a glare so malicious the younger man's hairs stood on end. "What are you doing here, Harry?"

"Er…"

"Did you come to try to shag my daughter in her vulnerable state?"

"Er…"

"Did you think I'd be okay with it?"

"Er…"

"Did you really come to apologize?"

"Er…"

"Or did you come to poke around and see what we're all up to?"

"Er…"

"Or…"

"Hey! Can you let me talk, please?" Harry cried.

"Fine. Talk."

"Listen, Mr. Weasley, shagging was the furthest thing from my mind when I came here." Mr. Weasley glared at him. "Okay, maybe not the _furthest_, but pretty damn far. I just came because I was lonely, and I knew Ginny was too. I was feeling guilty. I saw her happy at Christmas, so I know she can be happy. I just wanted to find out if it was all because of me."

"It's not _all _because of you. It's seventy-five percent because of you."

"Gee thanks."

"You're welcome."

Just then Ginny walked into the room with a pot of tea and three cups. She poured the tea, adding sugar to hers and her father's, but leaving Harry's plain. Harry suspected she did it intentionally, just to piss him off, knowing he hated the bitter taste of plain tea. Well, he more _knew _it than suspected it. Ginny could be very manipulative when she wanted to be.

"How are you, Ginny?" Harry asked.

Ginny took a sip of tea. "Crazy."

He laughed. "Other than that, of course. We're all crazy."

"I'm well, thank you. Now you can leave."

Mr. Weasley continued to glare at Harry, obviously not done with him. "Ginny, go make us some more tea."

"Why?" she asked, clearly exasperated, for she knew the two men were talking about her in her absence. "We still have plenty left."

Mr. Weasley then downed the rest of his cup and what was left in the teapot.

"Harry still has plenty," Ginny added hastily.

She didn't know her father as well as she had hoped. He reached over, pried Harry's mug out of his hands, and downed its contents as well, making a face as he did so. "There. Now we are officially out."

Ginny sighed and mumbled some curse words, but got up and took the teapot back to the kitchen.

"Now where was I?" Mr. Weasley asked, eying Harry like a criminal.

"Look, what do I have to do to earn your approval, Mr. Weasley?"

Mr. Weasley grinned broadly. "I've been waiting for you to ask that very question, Harry." He pulled out a magazine. "The ones circled in blue are the ones I still want."

Harry took the magazine. Spark Plugs Monthly. "There's a spark plug _magazine_?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Oh yes. I am not the only wizard obsessed with these marvels of muggle invention. I expect one as down payment, and another for my birthday."

Harry smiled. "Okay. Is that all?"

"No." He leaned in. "If you break her heart again, young man, I'll break your neck."

"What?"

"That is, of course, if Ron doesn't beat me to it."

888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: There is one of the resolutions of last chapter. I hope you enjoyed. Special thanks to jwoods471, not only for being a wonderful beta, but for helping me plow through this chapter. I am not a huge Harry/Ginny fan, or a huge fan of either of them separately, but she convinced me to write this chapter first, to "get it over with, then" as she put it. She also helped me figure out how to add comedy to it by getting me to talk about it and listening to a monologue of Mr. Weasley's behavior. Good stuff.

Thanks to all of my reviewers. Thank you to my silent readers as well, but I would like a good review every once in a while.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the magical world he lives in. If I did, I would be living in London, be filthy rich, and would have already published my version of the story. However, I do not, so I am posting on this website.

A/N: Sorry about last chapter. As many of you pointed out, it was not my best. I let a little personal bias and a lot of sleepiness color it. And just to clarify, Mr. Weasley wasn't selling his daughter, he was just allowing Harry a chance to even speak to her.

88888888888888888888888888

Remus and Tonks put the children to bed after a usual dinner of Spagettios. As they tidied up the kitchen, Tonks sighed.

"Oh, that sounds bad. What is it?"

Tonks looked around. "You ever wish everything could just stay the way it is?"

"Sometimes," Remus admitted. After a while, he grinned. "But then Sirius would be here demanding sweets and Spagettios until kingdom come."

Tonks laughed. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason," Tonks said a bit too quickly.

"Come on, Nymphadora, cough it up. Are you thinking of going back to work?"

"Let's talk. I've got something to tell you."

"Listen, Nymph, I know you're tired of being domesticated, but I really think you should wait until James is a bit older before you go back to work…"

"Remus…"

"No, let me finish," he interrupted. "I understand where you're coming from, Nymphadora, but I just don't want you working as an auror while he's so young. It's dangerous. And Sirius is only three himself. Besides, I'm sure you can find work somewhere else. Maybe in my department. Or perhaps there's an opening in Diagon Alley…"

"Remus John Lupin!" Tonks cried. "You're doing it _again_."

"What am I doing?"

She sighed. "Jumping to a conclusion and beating it to death. Let me finish."

"Okay. I'm sorry." Lupin tried to suppress a chuckle, but it came out in an odd snort. "Sorry. Go ahead."

Tonks shot him a glare. "Anyway, it's my turn to talk. So be quiet and don't interrupt me."

"Yes ma'am." There was more than a little facetiousness in that statement. Tonks chose to ignore it.

"You know one of the other things we've been talking about lately?"

She paused.

"Am I allowed to answer?" Remus asked, confusion written all over his face.

"Yes!"

"I thought I was supposed to be quiet. I thought maybe it was a rhetorical question."

"Why would I ask a rhetorical question and then stand here and be quiet?"

"Emphasis perhaps. It's classic oratory style," Remus pointed out.

"What are you, a freaking encyclopedia?" Tonks cried.

"I'm sorry. Please continue, now that I have completely forgotten what you had said."

"Remus, this is important," she sighed, tears welling up in her eyes.

"What is it?" Remus queried, becoming quite worried. He pulled his wife into an embrace.

"How would you feel about having two babies at the same time?"

"What!" he cried. He spun her around in his arms. "Are you…"

"Yes, Remus. I'm pregnant."

"But…"

"You know how we were 'practicing?' I think we already achieved the mission."

"I thought it was the wrong time."

"Me too," she sighed. "What are we going to do? James will just be a little over two! And Sirius is just—Sirius. We'll go mad!"

Lupin kissed her forehead. "We'll manage. We'll call in a lot of babysitting help. You know Hermione would be willing. She has been handling the twins for a while now."

"Yeah. I just—I don't sleep as it is. Merlin, how could I have been so stupid!"

"Not stupid, Nymphadora, just forgetful. Maybe it'll be that girl you wanted," he said softly, placing a hand on her belly.

"I'm going to be fat again!" she wailed. "It's not fair. Why can't you get fat?"

Remus laughed. "If I could, I'd do it for you. You know that."

"I know. That's why I love you." Then she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him.

"Mmm. And I love you."

"I know. Took you a bloody long time to admit it."

"I'm just lucky you stuck around."

"Yup. _Lucky _Lupin."

Remus smiled goofily at the memory. "_Yeah._"

She smiled. "Which, by the way, is when we made this baby."

And she left Lupin in the kitchen alone, his eyes wide.

_Well_, he thought. _That'll be an interesting story to tell the kid when it's old enough to know._

888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers for the constructive criticism. I love to hear from you! I PROMISE you will see Ron soon, so don't even ask. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I love Lupin/Tonks. Oh, by the way, I just made a C2 of Lupin/Tonks fics if you're interested.

Thanks to my beta jwoods471 for making me write. She deals with me through insane writer's block, lack of initiative, and computer problems, and doesn't complain about it as much as she should. Check out her story Forgotten Memory.

I also suggest The Price of Love, Thinking of You, and the now complete Please Remember Me for Ron/Hermione. For Lupin/Tonks, be sure to check out Unlikely Soulmates at least. It's by far my favorite. : D


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe. To my knowledge, I am just a poor college student trying to earn a degree to _teach_. So I will never have as much money as JKR. Unless I make billions of a book I would actually manage to get published, but last time I checked, this had not yet happened.

A/N: Does anyone remember when I said this story was going to be 32 chapters long? Obviously this is not the case. I tried to have 23 chapters, then 32, but it will be more around 45 from the looks of it. Just like my beta predicted. This chapter probably won't be your favorite if you wanted to see Ron or Hermione, but we see Ron next chapter, so not all hope is lost. Enjoy and please review!

888888888888888888888888888888888888

Fred had dressed up. Well, to be more accurate, he had dressed up as much as his family's miserable budget would allow. It was even more depleted than he remembered.

As he stood outside the two story house in Yorkshire, he felt terrified and very small. It was a great house. How could he compete with that?

He shook his head. _You aren't trying to compete, Fred. You just came to say hello to your old friends. Just for a spot of tea._

He knew he was lying. He just wanted to see Angelina again. He missed her dreadfully. If his and George's situations were reversed, he'd hold on for dear life, not run away like George.

Hesitantly he knocked at the door. Thump, thump. For a moment he couldn't decide if he'd actually knocked or if his heartbeat had gotten even louder.

Then the door opened. "Oh hello, Geor—Fred?" Lee asked incredulously. "I heard you were back, but I…"

"Never thought I'd come here?" Fred asked. He smiled. "It's good to see you, Lee. Is Angelina here?"

"Um, yeah. Er, come on in, Fred." Lee stood back from the door, allowing Fred to pass. Fred was ushered into the parlor by an over industrious Lee. "Sit. I'll go get Lina."

After Lee left, Fred snorted. Lina. She hated being called that. Or she once had.

Fred felt like he was in the parlor alone for twenty minutes. He probably was. Fred inspected the blue walls. Very clean. The white carpet was too. This room must not be used much. Then he heard her.

"Fred?" Her voice was small, whether from fear or amazement Fred did not know. He hoped it wasn't fear. She looked amazing—a sight for sore eyes in a lovely yellow sundress.

"Hey Angelina. Long time no see."

"Oh Fred!" she cried, and ran into his arms. "We all thought you were dead."

"I know," he said, hugging her gently. "I missed you."

She kissed his cheek. "I know. I missed you too." She moved away from him and studied the white carpet, nudging it with her foot. "I heard you were at St. Mungo's."

"Yeah."

"Are you okay?"

"I am now. I just finally realized that they're gone. It hit me all at once." He looked around. "Where's Lee?"

"Oh. Well, he thought he'd give us some time alone."

"In other words, he was afraid I'd beat him up."

She laughed, her dark eyes lighting up. "Yeah. Probably."

Fred sat down and patted the sofa beside him. She sat down. "How are things going between you two?"

"Pretty good, actually. Listen, Fred, don't get mad at Lee. It was my idea. I needed someone—we both did. So…"

"Yeah," Fred said flatly.

"What would you have done?" she asked, exasperated.

"I would have waited for you, Angelina. Even if it took forever. Just like I always promised."

She sighed and rose to her feet. "It's so easy for you to say that Fred Weasley. You don't understand. Besides, I'm happy now. I don't need you."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I don't need you. I've gotten along fine without you. I didn't love you. I just cared for you. We were young and scared. You were my first crush, my friend, my teammate. But you don't have to be my boyfriend."

"I never _was _your boyfriend, not really. You kept me hidden from everyone. Your parents wouldn't approve, you said. I thought maybe it was race, but it was financial wasn't it? I see Lee's got you this nice house."

"How dare you suggest that I'm doing this for my parents!"

"Are you?"

She sighed, her eyes welling up with tears. "Sometimes I don't know."

He stood up beside her and wiped the tears away. "Then you aren't doing it for you." And he leaned down and kissed her.

He hadn't planned on kissing her. Not at all. No, he'd just come for answers. And to look at her. But kissing her was wonderful. It was inevitable.

And she kissed him back. She opened her mouth and invited him in, then in turn invaded his mouth. Merlin, he'd missed her: the smell of her, the feel of her, the taste of her.

He pulled away before this went too far. His breathing was ragged, and he was already very aroused. "Angelina, I should go."

She nodded, her lips slightly swollen from his kisses. 'Yeah."

"Tell Lee I said best regards."

"I will." If he hadn't been so aware of her, he wouldn't have noticed the hitch in her voice.

"Angel?"

"Hmm?"

"If you ever change your mind, you know where to find me."

And then he left.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: And there you have it. So Fred/Angelina for those of you that have been waiting for it. Thesongremainsthesame comes to mind.

Special thanks to my beta jwoods471. Please review!


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Last time I checked I was just a poor college student. (looks around) Yup. Nothing has changed. JKR owns every character and magical object you recognize. This poor college student only owns this little bit of plot.

A/N: Ah, chapter 33. A powerful number, 33. Jesus was 33 when he died on the cross. Thomas Jefferson was 33 when he wrote the Declaration of Independence. William Shakespeare was 33 when he wrote Romeo & Juliet. And we get to see Ron again, though he is not 33. You catch my drift.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

Ron never thought babysitting would be fun. Then again, he'd never really imagined babysitting his own children, at least not at this young age, any way. Of course, things don't always work out the way one plans. And at this point Ron was glad.

He was sprawled on the floor of Hermione's hotel room teaching his little girls the finer points of exploding snap. It had been far too long since he had indulged in a game.

Molly laughed. "Thisfun, Daddy!"

"And you didn't want to play. Really, Molly, afraid of getting in trouble. You, most definitely, are your mother's daughter."

Jane was intent in building a house out of the cards. She had finally gotten the hang of constructing a one-level house. She was trying to put a card on top for the sixth or seventh time when the whole thing exploded.

Ron laughed at his daughter's stunned face. Her face was now dirtied with soot. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

"Daddy!" Molly cried.

Ron turned around. "Yes, Molly?"

She was pointing to the carpet, completely horrified.

Then Ron saw what she was worried about. They had burned the carpet. The nice, white carpet. Hermione would have his head.

He looked around for some piece of furniture to pull over the spot, but soon realized this was a fruitless endeavor. Hermione was sure to notice if the sofa was in the middle of the living room floor when she came back.

Jane looked it. "Magic it?" she asked desperately, obviously afraid that she was in trouble with her father.

Ron smiled. "Of course. Why didn't I think of that?" He pulled out his wand. "Evanseco!"

And the burn mark disappeared.

"Wow!" Jane giggled. "Magic!"

"Just wait until you go to Hogwarts. It's wicked what all you learn."

"Iked?" Jane asked.

Ron laughed. "Yeah. Come on, let's actually get you cleaned up this time."

Molly looked up at her father. "Don't tell Mummy?"

"Yeah, she doesn't have to know. It's all better anyway."

888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ron never knew how difficult it was to get two little brats, um, _children_ to go to bed. He really had to hand it to Lupin and Tonks, having had to deal with Sirius for three years.

Of course, there was only one of Sirius. He had two little girls to deal with. Two little girls who built off one another and always seemed to run in two opposite directions, squealing all the way.

If he had any hair left by the end of the day, it would be a miracle. Scratch that, if he was _alive_ at the end of the day, he would consider himself lucky.

At this particular time, Molly and Jane were jumping on Hermione's bed, throwing pillows at him. "Girls, stop that! You need to go to bed!"

"No bed! No nap!" They cried in unison.

"Yes. Your mother will have my hide if you don't take a nap while she's at work."

They paid no attention to him.

"I'll buy you each a chocolate frog if you go to bed!"

Immediately the girls stopped bouncing. "Kay!" Molly cried.

The two girls lay down on the bed and allowed their father to tuck them in.

"Sleep tight, girls," Ron said, yawning. He turned off the light and closed the door.

"Night," one called sleepily.

Ron went back to the living room area and lay down on the sofa. The cushions were so soft, and he was so tired…

888888888888888888888888888

Ron woke up to a scream. A very loud, very angry scream.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!"

He jerked awake. "Hermione?"

"Were you asleep?"

"Er…" Ron felt his ears turn scarlet. "Just for a bit."

Hermione's eyes flashed as she tossed her purse down on the floor. "A bit is all it takes with twins. Look around."

Ron managed to tear his eyes from Hermione (who looked scary, but _brilliant_ when angry) and survey the room around them.

It was chaos. Utter chaos.

The clean white carpet was covered in toys and chocolate. There were stick drawings and doodles all over the walls in a very familiar color of pink. Then he noticed the lipstick tube on the floor next to the, um, mural. Hermione's makeup.

"Bugger it!" he cried, running to the bedroom. The bed was in disarray, its blankets and sheets ripped off the mattress and thrown on the floor. Makeup was plastered on the walls like graffiti here too, but it was the purples and greens of eye shadow and the black of eyeliner and mascara.

Then Ron caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. "Those little brats put makeup on me!"

"Those little brats are you children and were your responsibility! Honestly, falling asleep while watching them…" she muttered. "Is that water running?"

The two entered the bathroom and found Jane and Molly in a puddle of water. The bathtub was overflowing, while three rubber ducks floated lazily on top.

"Look, Mummy! Pond!" Molly cried.

"Yes, dear, I see. Let's turn the water off, though. You don't want to get your clothes any wetter."

As Hermione leaned over to turn off the water, Ron surveyed his two daughters. Both wore so much makeup they appeared clownish. Their hair was limp and dark with water, as were there clothes. Their teeth bore the stains of what Ron was sure had been the chocolate frogs he had been hiding from them.

"Come on dears," Hermione said. "Let's get you cleaned up. To the kitchen." After the twins left, Hermione eyed Ron. "I'll deal with _you _later."

Thirty minutes later, the girls were clean and eating their dinner in the kitchen. Hermione and Ron were trying to clean up the mess in the living room."

"Evanseco! Ron cried, pointing his wand at the artwork on the walls. To his horror and dismay, the entire wall disappeared.

"Hey!" The couple in the next room cried. "It's our honeymoon!"

"Sorry," Ron muttered.

"Amateur," Hermione sighed. "Aparecium!" she cried, and the wall was back in place. "You held your wand wrong. "Evanseco!" The twins artwork was nothing but a dim memory.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WENT TO BED!" Hermione finally screamed. "They could have drowned in the bathtub! I mean, they're only two! If they had drowned…"

"Yes, Hermione. I'm sorry," Ron sighed, giving her his best puppy eyes.

"And look at the mess they made! My makeup ruined!"

"Yes, Hermione, I'm sorry."

"And they ate all that sugar! They won't go to bed for hours now!"

"Yes, Hermione, I'm sorry."

Hermione went on and on. Ron found it increasingly harder to pay attention to what she was saying. She looked so hot when she was angry. Everyone at Hogwarts thought he was being stupid when he riled her up. Oh no, he had always known exactly what he was doing.

"Yes, Hermione, I'm sorry."

"Guess what I found out at work today?"

"Yes, Hermione, I'm sorry."

"Are you even paying attention to me?" Hermione cried indignantly.

"Oh. Yes. No. Er, maybe?"

Hermione sighed. She stood on tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. "Well, at least you're honest." She looked at the sofa. "We'd better sit down. This is going to be a bit of a shock for you."

"You aren't pregnant are you?"

"What? No, of course not." She paused. "Would that be a bad thing?"

"With those two terrors, yes." He sat down on the sofa. "Okay, hit me with it."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: Wow, a long chapter again. Wow, I've missed those. Sorry for the wait, but I had to contend with extreme exhaustion and severe writer's block. I'm evil, I know, but some of your questions about the artifact will be answered next chapter. At least, what _I _know about the artifact. It's still keeping some of its secrets from me…

Special thanks to my wonderful beta jwoods471 for giving me some ideas for this chapter. She came up with the idea of the makeup fiasco, and reminded me that two-year-olds in an overflowing bath is a bad idea. Check out her story Forgotten Memory. (PLUG: Hermione is pregnant. Who is the father? Wouldn't she love to know!) Also check out JohnCardy87's story Harry Potter & the Heir of Gryffindor. (PLUG: What's poo powder? Why is Mrs. Weasley's hand pointed to moral peril? And what will the couples get each other for Christmas?)


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Disclaimer: George, Alicia, Ron, Hermione, Lupin, Tonks, Ginny, Harry, etc. do not belong to me. Nor does Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, Diagon Alley, Beauxbatons, or Durmstrang. These all belong to the wonderful JKR. God bless her for creating such addictive stories. So addictive, that I am writing this fanfic, with a plot that is all that I own. Well, except for offspring of the aforementioned characters.

A/N: Well, I was thinking with my beta and realized I can't completely explicate the artifact as of yet. She pointed out that I hadn't done the George/Alicia chapter yet. Then I dug up my latest outline (the third one, sigh, for things keep changing) and found that I had actually planned George/Alicia for 34. For 35 I planned Harry/Ginny/Mr. Weasley and some of the artifact. However, I'll put a little of the artifact explanation in here, just because I want to keep all of my lovely reviewers/readers and not receive so many flames that my computer crashes. : D

88888888888888888888888888888

George liked working in solitude. It was the only time he could actually get things done. He was testing some new products he and Fred had come up with and whistling "God Rest Ye Merry Hippogriffs" under his breath. Christmas might be over, but he loved that song. It had so many memories…

Since Fred had come back, business had picked up quite a bit at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. People came to ogle Fred, eager to see the man so many had thought dead. Of course, some of their friends (Katie Bell and Oliver Wood included) had come to see George actually working in the shop. Not that they had ever stopped buying things, mind you, for they wanted to support the Weasley clan, but now they came more frequently and bought more. The sore throat sucker Fred had come up with was flying off the shelves every time the Hogwarts students came to visit.

Ron was very impressed with the books and had actually whistled while inspecting them. Then he had slapped George on the back, congratulated him, and gone off to pick up the twins from day care. Ron had to watch after them, since Hermione was still working.

George had snorted when Hermione had asked him and suggested she ask Ginny instead. It wasn't as if Ginny had anything to do; after Fred went bonkers, she had been released from her secretarial job. She was contemplating looking for a job in muggle London. Ron thought it was a good idea, after all, her doctor was a muggle, and it would be much easier to pay him if they had muggle money on hand more frequently.

Hermione, however, insisted that the twin's _father _be the one to babysit them, and Ron hadn't seemed too upset with the fact. In fact, George thought he looked rather pleased. He smiled, wondering if Ron knew what he was getting into. He remembered the stunts he and Fred had pulled on Dad when they were younger…It was amazing George could sit down after all the spankings he'd received over the years.

George was so engrossed in reminiscing that he didn't hear someone enter the shop. He didn't hear them come up behind him, either.

"George?"

He jumped. And screamed. He groaned. Since when had he been so girlish?

He spun around. "Why did you—oh, hi, Alicia."

She smiled. "I didn't mean to startle you. I thought you heard me come in and were just ignoring me."

"Why would I do that?" George asked, though he knew that was exactly what he would have done.

She sighed heavily. "George, don't play innocent with me. I know you've been avoiding me. That's why I couldn't pass by this chance to catch you alone. When Fred told me…"

"_Fred _told you! That git! I can't believe he had the gumption to write you…"

"You told him to," Alicia laughed. "Remember? You told him I would know where Angelina was. So I did. And he told me where and when I could corner you and force some answers out of you."

George looked away. "Alicia, I'm tired of going over all of this again and again. You're lovely and young and well, happy." He looked at her haggard expression and sighed. "Or you were. I'm ruining you. We have to end this. I'm dragging you down with me into depression. I couldn't forgive myself if you lost your job or your mind because of me. I'm only doing this because I care for you."

"Bull shit. You're a horrible liar, George Weasley. You're just afraid. Afraid to take a chance with me. Typical commitment-phobic male." She shook her head. "Really, George, I expected better from you."

She turned to leave, but stopped and faced George once more. "I'll give you some time to think, George. You have three months. Either stay with me forever or let me go for good. I can't take the insecurity of never knowing where I stand with you." She came over and kissed him full on the lips. "Take care of yourself, George."

And then she disapparated.

And all George could do was stand there.

88888888888888888888888888888

In its vault, the artifact sat waiting. The crown was now clean and sparkling with all the renown of its original self. Except for the engravings on the left side. They were ugly runes, not hieroglyphics like the rest of the markings on it, an ugly scar on the otherwise beautiful object.

But the only reason this crown, this artifact, was important was the scar on it. The coded runes were a puzzle, waiting for someone to solve them, someone to discover what secret had been left there three years ago by a desperate young man trying to preserve the information he had discovered.

The artifact glittered again, as if it knew its own self importance. Yes, it had finally been found by someone worthy of it. Someone who could discover the secret of its disfigurement. And that someone was none other than Hermione Jane Granger.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: I love being evil. I don't know why, because normally I'm such a nice person. I'm sorry. I warn you, next chapter will be annoying too. Okay, this will be the last chapter you see until at least Sunday, though probably more along the lines of Monday. I'm going home this weekend for my birthday! Yay me! I hope you enjoyed the George/Alicia. I thought the artifact bit was a bit weird, but hey, that's what I was going for. I decided to tell a piece of the story from its point of view. PLEASE REVIEW!

Thanks to my beta jwoods471 for reminding me to do the George/Alicia chapter. George and Alicia would not have liked to been forgotten. Also thanks to JohnCardy87 for relinquishing my computer. FINALLY. Just kidding. Check out both their stories, Forgotten Memory and Harry Potter and the Heir of Gryffindor. Toodles!


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Disclaimer: None of the characters you recognize from the international best-selling series known as Harry Potter belong to me. They belong to the wonderful and filthy rich JKR. I am just a poor American, or, even better, Alabamian, who most certainly does not own the British-based books. I also cannot make this story purely British, for I sometimes put in American slang because it is so ingrained in my subconscious, and I cannot spell things in the British way because my spell check goes bonkers, as, most likely, would my beta reader. Sorry. I only have this little bit of plot.

A/N: Like I said, I apologize for the "Americanisms" I insert to the story, since they have recently been pointed out to me. And now, we will discover some of the secrets of the artifact.

888888888888888888888888

"Okay, hit me with it."

Hermione sighed. "Did you ever wonder why I was in France, exactly?"

"When you found Fred?" Ron paused. "You know, none of us even thought about it. We were just so happy to have Fred back, and then you, that the topic never even came up. It never even crossed my mind."

"I was picking up an artifact from the Louvre. A crown removed from King Tut's tomb that portrayed people doing magic."

"Yeah?"

"Well, it had something very interesting engraved on the side of it."

"What did it say?"

"You won't believe it."

88888888888888888888888888

Harry, Ginny, and Mr. Weasley were still in the Weasley flat.

Harry was trying to engage in any kind of conversation possible, while Mr. Weasley loomed nearby in the kitchen.

"Lovely weather we've been having lately, huh?" Harry asked.

"No. It's January. I hate January," Ginny said flatly.

"Yeah, well, but it's not as foggy as it could be."

"I've seen clearer days."

Harry was grasping at straws. "How are the Cannons going to do this season?"

"You know their motto: dreadful, of course."

"I'm sorry, okay! I'm sorry for everything! I just thought I was the problem. I thought I was the one upsetting you."

Ginny looked deep into Harry's eyes. "No, Harry. You weren't the problem until you gave up on me. If you of all people don't believe in me, then why should I even try to get better?"

8888888888888888888888888

"Why won't I believe it?" Ron asked. "Is it bad or crazy?"

"Crazy, definitely. It didn't make sense when I first read it."

"Well, what does it say?" Ron cried.

Hermione just rattled on, completely ignoring him. "I thought I was reading it wrong, or worse, that it was just a cruel joke. But we tested the engravings, and they're of the correct age. And the runes translate correctly. They're written in a hurry, like the person was afraid of revealing too much or was interrupted or both."

"Hermione, just tell me!" Ron demanded.

"It's a message from your brother Bill."

8888888888888888888888888

"I didn't give up on you, Ginny," Harry said softly. "I never have and I never will. I just was trying…"

"Well, you failed," Ginny snapped. "How can I possibly trust you not to leave me alone in my times of need? History tends to repeat itself."

"Ginny, I…"

"I don't want to hear it!"

"But I didn't leave you alone! You had your dad…"

"And he ended up just as bad."

"And George…"

"He got upset too, luckily not as bad as me and Dad."

"And Ron."

"Yes, Ron. Thank Merlin for him. He had to pick up the pieces you and the Death Eaters had left behind."

Harry leaned over and cupped her chin in his hand. "I never meant to hurt you, Ginny, but if it gives you any consolation, when I left you that day, my heart broke."

88888888888888888888888

"A message from Bill?" Ron's jaw dropped.

"Honestly, Ron, why are you so surprised? It was an _Egyptian _artifact! He probably found it while he was a curse-breaker…"

"Well, what did it say?" Ron interrupted.

"I was getting there, Ron. Goodness!" Hermione sighed. "I'd tell you, but it'd be so much easier to show you. You see, it's a little bit difficult to explain." She looked around and grabbed a quill and parchment from a side table. "It looks like this," she said sagely.

T. R.

↓

Gaul

B. Weas

Ron peered down at Hermione's note. "Are you sure it's Bill's work?"

"I wasn't at first, but I compared the etchings to other ones done by Bill that we had on file. They match perfectly."

"Oh how. What does it mean?"

"It took me a long time to find out. I only recently figured it all out."

88888888888888888888888888

A/N: I didn't say we'd figure out what it meant, did I? Well, now you can't complain that you don't know what it says.

Thanks to jwoods471 for being my beta and helping me figure out how the artifact said what it said, if that makes any sense to all of you.

PLEASE REVIEW. Yell, tell me I'm evil; I don't care, for I just want to hear from you.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter. I only own the world inside my head, which is a little strange. Perhaps the characters (that also do not belong to me) would like to escape. Oh well. They cannot, for I have them on loan from JKR as of right now.

A/N: Since I had so many flames that I needed a fire extinguisher to save my computer, I'm writing this right now. Sorry, people, but you demanded more suspense, so that means more cliff hangers. This shouldn't be one, though. Happy?

88888888888888888888888888

"Oh wow. What does it mean?"

"It took me a long time to find out. I only recently figured it all out."

"So enlighten me, Hermione."

Hermione took a deep breath, making ready to spout off a torrent of information. "Gaul, of course, is the first thing I figured out. In Roman times, France was known as Gaul. In fact, many people still mention the Gallic temper when it comes to the French. Julius Caesar himself had to conquer them.

"Now, at the end, it's obvious that Bill left the message, but the arrow and T.R. left me in a quandary for a while. After a while, I realized I'd been so stupid, not realizing what T.R. stood for. It's the initials of a name, Ron."

Ron looked at her. "Whose?"

"Think about it. It's not as obvious as it could be, for this person usually goes by another name. They despise their own name."

Ron thought for a moment. "You mean…"

"Tom Riddle, yes," Hermione interrupted. "Putting D.L. for Dark Lord of L.V. for Lord Voldemort—oh, stop cringing, he's dead—would be far too obvious. Bill wanted someone to decode the message, but he didn't want it to be just anyone. He wanted us to have to work for it."

"I see. I suppose that makes sense. If it deals with You-Know-Who, he wouldn't want the dunderhead Death Eaters to figure it out."

"Exactly. Especially since it deals with the Death Eaters themselves more than just Voldemort."

Ron looked at her in bewilderment. "What? How?"

"The arrow symbolizes the downfall or death of Voldemort. So the message is telling us that if Voldemort was killed, the Death Eaters would flee to France."

"How do you figure that? It doesn't even mention the Death Eaters, Hermione."

"No, but _honestly _Ron, you have to fill in the blanks. We know for a fact that Voldemort is dead for good this time. So who else would go to France after his downfall? Your brother Bill? Think about it."

Ron thought for a moment. "That's why Fred was in France wasn't it?"

Hermione grinned. "Exactly. It wasn't just by coincidence or chance. His captor wasn't just an isolated occurrence. There are more Death Eaters in France. Hopefully, they're all in Paris."

"Why?"

"Because we're going after them, of course."

Just then a crash resounded from the kitchen, followed by giggles.

Hermione sighed. "The twins. What was I thinking, leaving them to their own devices?"

The little girls had decided to have a food fight in their parents' absence. The crash was undoubtedly caused by a plate that now lay on the floor, broken into a hundred pieces.

"Jane! Molly! What are you doing?" Hermione scolded. "You are not to throw food!"

The two girls hung their heads. "Sorry, Mummy," they chimed in unison.

Ron nearly snickered. This was very well rehearsed on their behalf. This must be a common occurrence between the three ladies.

Hermione muttered a fast litany of spells to clean up the food all over the girls, the table, the floor, and the walls. She then looked at the broken plate. "Reparo. Now girls, your father and I have to go talk to Uncle Fred, okay? So I'm going to see if you can stay with Lupin, Tonks, and their kids, okay?"

"Siry?" Jane asked, making a face.

"Yes, Sirius. But you _will _behave, Jane. Don't pick on him."

Jane did not respond, but made quite a face.

Ron laughed. "Surely he can't be _that _bad."

"He mean," Molly chimed in.

"Then be mean right back," Ron suggested.

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded.

"Hey, how do you think I dealt with Fred and George all those years?"

888888888888888888888888

Twenty minutes later, Ron and Hermione left Molly and Jane with Remus and Tonks.

"They owe us big time," Tonks muttered.

"Indeed. I believe we should be able to spring a babysitting job on them a few times before we're even."

Tonks nodded. "They can have Sirius and the twins. At least James isn't big enough to cause too much damage yet."

Remus laughed. "He'll get there. After all, you're his mother."

Tonks eyed her husband. "Oh yeah, so our children get it all from me, huh?"

"Do I act like that?"

Tonks smiled. "No, but you _were_ a Marauder."

Remus grinned at the memory. "Indeed, I was. Yes, perhaps our children have it from both sides."

"I'm going to blame more on you. You've just gotten better at hiding it."

He nodded. Then he looked at the twins, who were playing gobstones with Sirius. "What do you suppose came up that was so important? I mean, Hermione seemed out of sorts."

"Maybe they wanted a shag really badly?" Tonks suggested, her voice full of mirth.

"No, I don't think so. I hope they're not in trouble."

8888888888888888888888888

Fred was just arriving back at the joke shop when Ron and Hermione apparated beside him.

"Well, hello you two. Want to buy some of our fine products?"

"No," Ron said sharply.

"I didn't think so. What is it?"

"Fred," Hermione started, "We want to know about your time in France."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"No, Fred, you have to. You see, I think Bill knew something about the Death Eaters' plan, which is the main reason they attacked the Burrow. Surely you wouldn't let Bill die for nothing?"

Both Fred's and Ron's jaws dropped.

"What do you mean, the real reason?" Ron asked. "They weren't just after me?"

Hermione shook her head. "I don't think so. I think they wanted the artifact."

"Artifact?" Fred asked. "What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

Hermione sighed. "I need to bring you up to speed." She looked around. "Can we go in to talk about it? I don't want to be overheard."

"You said a lot of other stuff out here," Ron pointed out, mildly annoyed.

"True, but I don't need to say anything more. Please, Fred?"

"Okay. Let's go inside so you can tell me about this artifact and what it has to do with me being in France."

88888888888888888888888888

A/N: Well, I hope everyone's happy now. I tried to write this as quickly as I could. Now you know what the inscription means. Bonus points to those of you that figured out parts of it. Don't expect another back-to-back update like this again. At least give me a few days. After all, I am a full-time college student.

Thanks to my beta jwoods471 and my good friend JohnCardy87. Check out their stories.

PLEASE REVIEW.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Disclaimer: JKR and I are not twins, nor do we have a remotely similar writing style. So I obviously do not own the Harry Potter series and am making no money from this story. Oh, I also do not own the Princess Bride.

A/N: Sorry for not satisfying all of you. And don't get mad at me for starting a new story. If I didn't, I would have forgotten how the first story was supposed to read. I will not abandon this story, I promise. I have two friends who regularly read it (including my beta) and whom I see every day. They won't let me neglect it.

* * *

Fred let the couple into the joke shop, where George was waiting on him. 

"You sent Alicia here!"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"You—oh, hey Ron, Hermione. What's wrong?"

"Well…"

"Oh, Ron, we might as well tell him too, since he's here," Hermione sighed. "Come on, let's all go somewhere where we can talk in private."

* * *

Once George had closed and locked his office door, the four sat around the table.

"Okay, what in the bloody hell is going on?" George demanded.

Hermione sighed. "Let me explain. No, there is too much. Let me summarize. I found Fred in France because I was there to pick up an artifact for my job. It had a message from Bill engraved on it. It has to do with why Fred was in France, so I need Fred to explain his time in France: where he was, what his captors looked like, and how he escaped."

George looked dumbstruck. "Wow."

Ron smiled. "I know. Just think, she used to rattle off facts like that in class. And we were expected to understand all of it and know it for the exams!"

Hermione glared at him. "I was perfectly intelligible, Ronald."

"No, Hermione, you weren't. My being in France has to do with an artifact?"

"And Bill."

"Okay…"

"Fred, we need to know. I know it's difficult for you, but you have to tell me."

Fred sighed. "Where do I need to start?"

Hermione bit her lip. "You need to start the night of the attack on the Burrow."

The three Weasley males looked at her in silent horror.

"I know. But I need to know what happened before. How Bill was acting before and during the attack. Please, Fred."

Fred took a deep breath. "Okay. I may have to stop a few times."

"It's okay, Fred," Ron said softly.

"Take all the time you need," Hermione soothed.

"I came home from the joke shop after a huge row with George. We were arguing about investing in some fledgling American joke shop company. I can't even remember which side I took. Mum made me a cup of hot cocoa and told me to think it over before getting angry again.

"We had all just sat down to dinner when we heard the pops. They apparated all around us. Bill, Charlie, and I jumped to our feet. We were split into two groups."

"You and Bill were in separate groups, weren't you?" Hermione asked.

"Well, yeah. Bill and Fleur were kind of in a group by themselves, now that you mention it. Most of them were with me, Mum and Charlie.

"Malfoy was talking and taunting Bill, along with Wormtail. When they didn't get the response they wanted, they began to mess with Fleur. She was about four months pregnant at the time too. Completely awful.

"Then Mum saw that one of the Death Eaters was Percy. She pleaded with him. So he killed her. He avadaed her, a smirk on his face. Then Charlie went for him, but Macnair got him.

"In the meantime, they'd killed Bill. And Fleur they had fun with a few more times before killing her as well. Then Bellatrix, the bitch, told me they had plans for me. That I was lucky. So they took me with them."

"Where exactly did they take you?" Ron asked. "Voldemort's headquarters?"

"I thought so at first, but it soon became apparent that Voldemort had no idea I was still alive. He, like everyone else, assumed I was dead, my body consumed in the fire the Death Eaters had started." He paused, shaking his head and closing his eyes. "I remember them telling me about the fire. Wormtail seemed quite pleased about it; I think it must have been his idea. I didn't know about your parents, though, Hermione," he said softly. "I'm sorry."

She smiled softly. "Thank you. I know. It was hard at first. And then… and then there were many times I needed Mum."

"The twins?" George asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, you could have contacted me," Ron grumbled.

"Honestly, I thought we had moved past that. Let Fred finish, Ron."

"I found out I was in France when French wizards became my fellow prisoners. My French is awful, but their English wasn't too bad. We were able to understand each other most of the time. I found out that these Death Eaters were really renegades. They didn't want to be killed or chunked in Azkaban if Voldemort were defeated again. So they had a plan. They would hide out in France if he fell and barter our freedoms for theirs.

"I remember the day Voldemort fell. They kept mentioning Harry and you two," Fred continued, motioning to Ron and Hermione, "but they didn't say if you were alive or not. I found out Ron wasn't dead when one told me he would see if my hero little brother would come save me. Avery, perhaps?"

Ron gasped. "He gave me crap about you when I interrogated him, but I thought he was lying. I'm sorry, Fred."

"Now, I realize I would have thought the same thing. At the time, however, I thought you just didn't care."

Ron eyed his brother. "Stupid git. You should know better than that."

Fred grinned. "Well, you know what they say. Once a Weasley, always a Weasley."

"The pride factor," Hermione sighed. The three turned and glared at her. "Oh, lay off it. It's fine if you are one, but it's hard to live with."

"How would you know?" George laughed.

She blushed. "You know what I mean."

"But not hard to shag, eh?" Fred grinned.

"HEY!" Ron and Hermione cried in unison.

"Wow, they already act like an old married couple," George laughed.

"Yup. Already they don't like talking about sex. I guess it was just that one time…"

"Nope. I heard them around Christmas. Loud, those two."

"What?" Hermione cried. "You listened, George?"

"It was kind of hard not to. You especially, need to turn it down a few notches." He looked at his younger brother. "I'm proud of you, getting a woman to do _that_."

She blushed scarlet. Even Ron joined in this laughter.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the delay in updating. I had a severe case of writer's block. I knew we had to have Fred tell about the attack, and I was going to explain the escape in greater detail, but this chapter was already running long. Next chapter will explain that, and add another twist to this story. Suspense is finally coming to me! Yay! Thanks to my beta jwoods471 and my friend johncardy87. Check out their stories! Also, please check out my Lupin/Tonks story The Power of the No and my C2 Lupin Tonks Forever. : D 

BONUS POINTS IF YOU CAN FIND THE LINE FROM THE PRINCESS BRIDE!


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Disclaimer: Every character, place, or strange term you recognize was created and is owned by JKR, not me. I have only this little plot bunny.

A/N: Sorry if the suspense is killing you. I originally had this classified as romance/suspense, but there was no suspense and a TONS of angst, so I reclassified it. Now it is indeed living up to its suspense classification. The next few chapters will be pretty suspenseful, but eventually this story will die down into sappy romance.

888888888888888888

Ron had never felt so relieved in his life. The attack on the Burrow hadn't just been for him or Harry. They had come after Bill on purpose. If only he completely understood what it was…

George must have been reading his thoughts. "I'm still confused, Hermione."

She sighed. "I need Fred to tell how he escaped."

"I told you. My captor was this old man. I never caught his name. I have a sneaking suspicion he was polyjuiced, though. Anyway, he caught pneumonia, so I was able to snatch the key and sneak out."

"No, I meant that you need to tell me where you were."

"Well, I already knew I was in France. I figured out I was in Paris when I saw all the American muggles. I asked one where I was. I believe he thought I was drunk. 'They start early here, don't they?' he asked his wife.

"I wandered down streets, not really caring where I went until I was away. Then I saw that tower thing Dad likes to talk about. You know 'all wire and seventeen stories too! Marvelous!' I knew this was a big city and that Dad had been to the French ministry here. So I tried to find it."

"Good luck with that," Ron muttered.

"Yeah, I noticed. Then I caught sight of Hermione. I thought I was dreaming or hallucinating. It couldn't be her. Not here, of all places. But it _was _you Hermione. Only you would have that hair."

"Hey," Ron interjected. "I happen to like that hair."

"Overshare, mate," George grumbled.

Hermione sighed. "That's no help."

"Sorry! I was more worried about getting away than remembering exactly where I had been held, Hermione. Sorry."

At that moment, a tawny owl knocked at the window. George opened the window and examined the letter. "It's for you, Hermione."

"How did he know to come here?"

She took the letter and paid the owl, then sent him on his way. "It's from Sadat, my boss." She read on. "Oh no! The contact is dead!"

"Contact?" George asked.

"The man that gave me the artifact. He's dead. They found his body in Cairo. I have to go identify it." She paused. "In fact, turns out he wasn't the true contact or the artifact the actual one I was supposed to pick up. Hmm…"

"I'm going with you," Ron demanded.

"Fine. Fred, you might as well come. George, owl Lupin and Tonks and ask them to keep the girls just a little longer."

"Yeah, and take care of Dad and Ginny. Ginny has an appointment tomorrow, so you need to take her at nine," Ron added.

"Don't I get to go?" He made big puppy eyes at Hermione.

"Honestly, George, don't even bother. Someone has to stay here. Besides, that particular trick only works with Ron."

8888888888888888888888888

Sadat was pacing his office, belying its rather large size, when the three arrived.

"Hermione! Thank goodness! Wait—who are you two? Weasleys?"

Hermione nodded. "Sadat, may I introduce Ron and Fred Weasley."

"Nice to meet you. I've heard quite a bit about you two."

"I brought Fred along because he was involved with the artifact. Now what did you tell me about it?"

Sadat frowned. "The person you contacted has turned up dead. He wasn't the one you were supposed to meet. You see, Roger Davies was going to meet you, but Elliot Brown stepped up at the last minute."

"Brown?" Ron asked. "As in Lavender Brown?" He was rewarded with a smack on the arm from Hermione. "Hey!"

"Don't-mention-_her_," she hissed.

"Yes," Sadat answered, ignoring Hermione's outburst. "Elliot was her elder brother." He paused. "He was Ravenclaw, same year as Bill."

"So you think he took the assignment when he found out I was the one coming to pick up the artifact?" Hermione asked.

"Most likely. Something is wrong with this whole artifact business, Hermione. We have to figure out what exactly it is."

88888888888888888888

A little under an hour later Hermione, Ron, Fred, and Sadat stood at the crime scene.

"Torture," Fred cringed. "I guess they wanted information."

"But did he give it to them?" Ron asked. "Death Eaters are nasty creatures. They'll kill you whether you tell or not."

"I hope he didn't. Oh Ron, do you think the girls are in danger?" She was beginning to get hysterical.

"Mione, they'll be fine. Lupin and Tonks know what they're doing. Besides, it looks like these Death Eaters are pretty far behind."

"Yeah. Like three months," Fred sighed.

"How long did they crucio him?" Hermione asked.

Sadat shrugged. "It's hard to tell. A long time, though, by the looks of it." He turned to Ron. "Could you generate a list of any unaccounted for Death Eaters?"

He nodded. "I believe so. I'll have to clear it with the British Ministry first."

Hermione sighed. "We all might as well go."

"Why?" Fred asked. "I haven't been here in ages. I'd like to see the sights."

Hermione and Ron gaped at him.

"Sorry! I haven't gotten out much."

Hermione shook her head. "Sorry. Still…" She clucked her tongue. "You and I need to go to the ministry for an important reason."

"And what is that?" Ron inquired.

"We need to talk to Lavender."

8888888888888888888888

A/N: This chapter was really hard to write. Next chapter will branch off to show what's happening with the Lupins. Two adults to four children equals chaos. Then I'll pick back up with the suspense. I PROMISE this story is coming to an end. PROMISE!

Oh, and shame on all of you. No one knew that the line from the movie The Princess Bride was "Let me explain. No, there is too much. Let me summarize." This line is spoken by Inigo Montoya (played by Mandy Patinkin) to Westley (Carey Elwes). Yes, I am obsessed with that movie. : D

Thanks to my beta jwoods471, whom I almost forgot to mention. I think I would be either betaless or smacked upside the head if I forgot to mention her. Oops.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Correction: I own the offspring of the characters you recognize. If you would like to baby-sit them for a day, I'd LOVE for you to take them off my hands. Just send me a message. ; D

A/N: Sorry for the delay. Fanfiction has been anal with me lately. Also, I remind you that I am a college student balancing two fanfictions as of now. Yeah, I know, I should have lain off the Lupin/Tonks one, but I couldn't resist. This one doesn't want to end. I hope you enjoy this little diversion with the Lupins.

88888888888888888888888

Nymphadora Tonks had never been so tired in her life. She had been baby-sitting Ron and Hermione's girls for nearing on three days, and was about to go mad. She already had two of her own, and she was pregnant.

Tonks was not very happy when she was pregnant.

She was having to watch three rambunctious toddlers, a clingy one year old, and trying not to heave up her digestive system.

Needless to say, it wasn't working.

She didn't remember being this sick with Sirius, and certainly not with James. She fell more often than usual now (which was really saying something), for she constantly felt dizzy. She had had a few dizzy spells with Sirius, but nothing like these.

As she prepared lunch for the children (warm formula for James and the usual Spagettios for Sirius, with some extra for Molly and Jane), Sirius and Jane argued. She had no idea over what—they themselves probably couldn't have told her.

"Nuh-uh!" Sirius cried.

"Yuh-huh!" Jane countered.

The litany went on and on.

Tonks' fuse had never been very long. When she was pregnant, however, it was near nonexistent. She reveled in being (as Remus called her) _evil_. And she was damn good at it. Of course, this was the third time, so she was beginning to be an old pro at it.

"SHUT UP, NOW!" she bellowed.

Sirius and Jane immediately closed their mouths. Jane had never seen this side of her baby-sitter. Sirius, on the other hand, had, and knew when to obey his mother. Today was _not _the day to push her buttons.

Of course, he didn't know why. She and Remus had refrained from telling him about the new addition to the family, just in case something happened. Tonks was a little more than two months along, so she doubted anything would happen, but it was better to be on the safe side.

"Sit down at the table," she ordered.

Sirius, Molly, and Jane all complied. Tonks sat a plate of Spagettios in front of all three. "Tuck in."

Sirius grinned and immediately began shoving his favorite food in his mouth. Jane and Molly looked at their helpings skeptically.

"I don't like this," Jane affirmed.

"Me either," Molly agreed.

"Have you ever had Spagettios before?" Tonks asked, her eyebrow arched.

"No," they answered.

"Then how do you know?"

"They look gross," Jane decided.

"Well, that's lunch, so I suggest you eat it."

Molly tried a bite. "It's okay."

Jane didn't budge. "No."

Tonks was not in the mood. "Why not?"

"You can't make me!"

"Can't I?"

"You're not my mummy!"

Tonks huffed. "Well, your mummy's not here, is she? No, she's off on some adventure leaving me alone with you two and my own two. And it's the full moon tonight!"

"Moon?" Molly asked. "Why?"

"Daddy's a werewolf," Sirius affirmed. He grinned broadly. "Grr!"

Molly opened her eyes wide in horror. "Wolf? Wolfies bite."

"Remus won't bite you," Tonks soothed. "I promise." She turned back to Jane. "Eat."

Jane crossed her arms over her chest. "No."

"Fine. Sirius, you can eat Jane's Spagettios too."

"Yay!" he cried, swiping the plate away from her and digging in.

"Hey, that's mine!" Jane pouted, prying the plate away from him and eating a few bites.

"Not that bad, huh?" Tonks asked, grinning. Children. Always wanted what someone else had.

As she fed James his bottle, she heard Remus come in the door.

"Feeling too poorly to apparate?"

"Yeah. Long day at work. The gits wouldn't let me get away. How's everything on the home front?" he asked, kissing her in greeting.

"Crazy." She paused. "Remus, I still haven't heard anything else from Ron and Hermione. I don't think they realize what time of the month it is."

He sighed. "I have to leave in a few hours. Maybe your mother can come over?"

Tonks rolled her eyes. "I don't want to endure another birth control lecture, Remus. It gets quite old." She sighed. "But I guess I'll have to." She went to the living room and picked up a piece of parchment and a quill. "Could you clean up?"

"Sure. Tell your mother I send her my thanks."

"Oh stop that," Tonks cringed. "She likes you, okay. Quit sucking up. It's me she likes getting on to. She still thinks I'm five years old."

"You'll be the same way with James, mark my words," he laughed. He disappeared into the kitchen, missing her reproachful glare.

8888888888888888888888888888

Two hours later, Remus kissed Tonks good night. "You sure you'll be alright until your mother gets here?"

"Oh, I'll be fine, Remus, really. I _am _an auror after all."

He smiled. "Indeed. Take care. Don't let them murder you." He turned to go, then spun back around. "Oh, and don't let your hormones take control."

"What are you talking about?"

"You were _evil _when you were pregnant with James. Don't bite the kids' heads off. Or your mother's. Definitely not your mother's."

"I'll try. I can't promise anything."

A few minutes later Tonks was left wondering why on earth she had given the terrible three (as she had begun to call them) a chocolate frog apiece. Now she was trying her hardest to pry them off the living room furniture.

"Bounce!" Molly cried.

"Higher!" Jane shrieked.

"Yay!" Sirius yelled.

Tonks got Sirius down first, though he managed to tug a good twig of hair out of her head in the process. "Sirius, no! Do you want me to spank you?"

"Mummy no spank. Daddy spank."

"Wanna bet?"

He yelped sat down on the couch as gently as a three year old could.

Jane and Molly didn't like the idea of a spanking either, so they soon sat down.

Finally, the doorbell rang. Tonks opened the door, allowing a woman in her late sixties in the door.

"Really, I don't know why you two insist on living in Muggle London, of all places!" she scoffed. She eyed her daughter. "You look awful. Well, I suppose being pregnant will do that to you. I didn't look so hot myself when I was expecting you. Of course, _you _were planned, which is more than I can say for your children."

"Mum," she hissed. "Sirius doesn't know about the baby yet."

"Oh, I don't suppose you're in any danger of losing it. You kept Sirius even after a Cruciatius Curse. You must have some determined reproductive organs in there, Nymphadora. That's why you should always use the potion, dear. It keeps you from finding yourself in these situations."

Tonks simply walked away from her mother. "Sirius, Grandma is here."

Sirius grinned and ran up to his Grandma. As much as she scolded Tonks for his unplanned arrival, she loved him to death. She had secretly been longing for a grandchild, even if it was horrible timing to have one in the middle of the war. She had been spoiling him rotten since the moment she'd laid eyes on him.

"Sirius! How are you dear? Behaving for your mother?" she asked cheerfully, scooping him up in a hug.

Tonks felt a tug on her sleeve. She looked down at Molly. "Yes, Molly?"

"Where my Grandma?"

Tonks had to hold back tears. The poor children. Sadly, they would have to grow up without them. She was trying to figure out what to say when Andromeda Tonks burst in.

"Well, dear, Sirius can share you with me. Everyone needs a grandma, especially you and your sister."

Tonks had never felt so indebted to her mother. Andromeda Tonks truly was a remarkable woman. She had cast aside everything—wealth, status, her family, her friends—to marry the man she loved. Then she had raised a metamorphagus to be proud of what she was, not ashamed. She had also accepted Remus much easier than Tonks had imagined. As her mother had put it 'He certainly is more refined than your father. You'd never know the Ministry classifies him as a Type III dangerous beast. Pity at that. I really like him Nymphadora. Don't know what he sees in you, but I'm not complaining."

She looked at the window, watching the full moon come out. She frowned at it. It was her greatest enemy, the one thing that made Remus suffer.

"Nymphadora! Come here! We're going to play dominoes."

Tonks smothered a laugh. The three eldest children looked like they were about to open presents. All over dominoes. Maybe asking her mother over wasn't such a bad idea. She could certainly learn from her mother's capable example. Maybe then she could hold Sirius in check more often.

88888888888888888888888

A/N: Ah, a little diversion with the Lupins. I hope you enjoyed. By the way, the jumping on the furniture bit comes from personal experience. Here I am, trying to keep my younger brother from killing himself, and he pulls a chunk of hair out of my head. He is the inspiration for both Sirius and James. Of course, now he's much older, but I still remember those days…Boy am I glad they're over.

Thanks to my beta jwoods471. She needs to stop being lazy and write her stories, Forgotten Memory and Opportune Mistake.

Please review!


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Disclaimer: You know the drill. Last time I checked I was not the creator of a billion dollar book series. If you ever thought I was…well, thanks, I suppose.

A/N: Sorry for the delay. How long has it been since I updated? A full week? Sorry. Class has been hectic lately. I have a science test tomorrow, and a paper due Tuesday. Plus, as my friend pointed out, I've been lazy and had writer's block.

8888888888888888888888888

Hermione Granger was livid. Absolutely livid. Of all the people in the whole wizarding world, she _would _have to see Lavender Brown. Her silly, giggling roommate from Hogwarts who had not only adored Professor Trelawney and her stupid subject, but had snogged Ron for a good deal of sixth year. This was quickly turning into a bad day.

And it was raining. Of course. Not only was she going to have to see Lavender in a bad mood, her hair was going to be a crazy bird's nest. Sometimes life was out to get her.

However, they had to talk to Lavender. Lavender had to know something about Elliot's death.

They found Lavender at St. Mungo's, sitting dejectedly in the lobby area.

"Lavender?" Fred asked softly.

She looked up, her eyes brimming over with tears. "George?"

"No, I'm Fred."

"Oh. I'm glad you're alive."

"Thank you."

She eyed Hermione. "Oh, hello. What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you."

"About what?" she asked Ron.

Ron sighed. "Your brother."

88888888888888888888

An hour later, the four sat around a table at the St. Mungo's cafeteria. Hermione was picking at her salad, as was Lavender. Fred and Ron, in the meantime, were downing their sandwiches.

"What do you want to know about Elliot?" Lavender finally asked. "I hadn't seen him in years—maybe two years. I don't know. I hadn't heard from him in more than six months. He was supposed to come see me for Christmas, but he didn't. I guess he knew someone was looking for him. I just never thought…" She burst into tears.

"You never thought the next time you saw him you'd be identifying his body," Ron said sympathetically.

"Yeah. You just never think. I mean, he was probably trying to protect me, but…"

Hermione nodded. "What had you two talked about the last few times you spoke?"

Lavender looked at her, utterly bewildered. "Um, a lot of things. What do you mean?"

"Anything about France?" Fred offered.

"France? Yes, actually. He said he had one last thing to do for a friend in France, now that you mention it. He wouldn't tell me much about it, though."

Hermione sighed. "We need to know what he did tell you about it, Lavender."

"Why? Are you investigating his murder?"

"Not really…" Ron trailed off.

"We think the reason Elliot was killed was because he knew something about the attack on the Burrow. Something about why Fred was captured. Something about the Death Eaters that have eluded capture."

"How? Elliot wasn't an Auror or anything…"

"What did he do?" Fred asked curiously.

"He worked in the Ministry. He did something with International Relations, I believe."

"Maybe he worked with Egypt?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. He did go to Egypt quite frequently."

"So he might have come into contact with Bill," Ron thought out loud.

"Bill? Bill Weasley? Sure. They went to Hogwarts together. Of course, Elliot was a Ravenclaw, but they were friends just the same. He mentioned that he worked with Bill a few times."

Hermione, Ron, and Fred grinned.

"Wonderful!" Ron cried. "Now we're getting somewhere."

Hermione ignored Lavender's confused expression. "Did Elliot leave you any personal affects, Lavender?"

"Of course…"

"Any documents or anything?"

She shrugged. "Probably. Maybe they'll be some information in his journal."

"Where is this journal?" Hermione asked.

"At my flat. Oh, I suppose you want to see it now? Well, come along, we'll floo…"

"I think flooing might be dangerous. How about you give us a landmark near your flat. I think someone wants to know just how much Elliot knew. So they might be watching the floo network," Hermione explained to Fred.

"Oh. I just wondered."

"Ta, it's no problem. Just Apparate next to Harrod's. I'll lead you from there."

"Harrod's?" Fred asked.

"It's a Muggle department store," Hermione explained. "Do you know where it is, Ron?"

"Yeah. I've passed it on the way to Ginny's doctor."

"Good. Grab Fred and go first. Lavender, you go first and wait for Ron and Fred. I'll go last."

Lavender nodded and Disapparated with a pop.

"Okay, go along Ron," Hermione ordered.

"Why you like the bossy types is beyond me," Fred muttered.

Ron pinched him as he grabbed his arm. "Sod off." Then he Apparated them away.

When Hermione saw Harrod's, she smiled. She hadn't seen the famous department store in years. She had missed London dreadfully.

She finally spotted the two redheaded Weasleys. They may not like their distinctive hair color, but it came in handy. It certainly made her girls easy to spot in a crowd of children. She sighed. She hadn't been spending much time with her two girls lately. She'd have to take them to Hyde Park when she got a chance. And give Tonks and Lupin a gift certificate somewhere. And offer to baby-sit Sirius and James for them.

She followed Lavender, Ron, and Fred to Lavender's flat about three blocks away. Then they had to manage the stairs. The rickety, narrow, dark stairs. Just looking at them gave her the creeps, much less making her way up them. Which she was forced to do, for Lavender's flat was on the third floor.

When they finally entered the flat, it was just like Hermione had thought it would be—pink and frilly. Way too girly for her taste, anyway. Ron did a poor job of stifling a snicker.

"It's nice, Lavender," Hermione said genially. "Now where is this journal?"

"In the dining room. I've been contemplating reading it, but I haven't had time."

"When did you get it?" Fred asked.

"He had sent it to me. I just got it today, right before I got the owl from St. Mungo's. I guess he wanted me to have it."

Hermione picked up the small leather journal. She looked at the first entry. "It starts four years ago. I'm not sure how far back we need to look."

Ron shrugged. "We might as well read it all. If he sent it to his sister, there must not be too much in it he didn't want her to see."

"Aww, no sexual exploits to read about," Fred sighed.

Hermione smacked him. "Fred, this is serious. We could be holding the key to your family's deaths. We could find out why you were captured and where your captors are. We could find out what was so important that it cost Elliot his life to protect it."

"Hermione," Ron sighed. "Please get off your soap box. We realize how important this is. Fred was just trying to lighten up the mood."

"Honestly, there are better and more dignified ways to do it," Hermione sighed.

She opened up the journal. "Okay, let's see..." She flipped through the journal. "Elliot mentions going to Egypt here. Nothing exciting, just meeting new people…and Bill. Bill was working for the Ministry at this time, having given up his curse-breaking job at Gringott's for marriage and Fleur. Elliot says it was nice to chat with him again."

"Go further ahead. They have to become friends again."

"Here it is. About six months later, he mentions that Bill had found something out about the Death Eaters. Listen to this: 'Bill Weasley came by my flat today. He said we needed to speak in private. He has apparently found out some intriguing information about the Death Eaters. This time, so it seems, they have a better plan to follow if Voldemort fails, not claiming the Imperius Curse. They plan to run for it and hide in France, it would seem. The problem is, the Death Eaters seem to be aware that Bill has this knowledge. He gave me an artifact today in which he had inscribed the information in a code. I was given charge of the artifact, along with a list of those approved to retrieve it. Bill's family, mostly, but a few notable exceptions, including Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Remus Lupin, Alastor Moody, and Nymphadora Tonks.'"

"So you were on the list," Ron said softly. "It makes sense now."

"You were too. All the people on the list were people Bill trusted." She paused. "I wonder if Percy was on the list."

"I doubt it," Ron quickly affirmed. "He always said he was up to no good."

"I wonder if he knew anything else about the artifact," Fred wondered aloud.

As the four sat at Lavender's dining room table, they didn't hear the men approaching her door until it was too late.

Lavender screamed in horror as the door caved in.

88888888888888888

A/N: Once again I apologize for the delay. I'll try not to be so long this time. I also apologize for the cliffhanger, but this chapter was running far too long as it was.

Any Americanisms are my fault, so pretend you don't see them.

Thanks to my beta jwoods471. Check out her stories Forgotten Memory and Opportune Mistake. Also check out JohnCardy87's story Harry Potter and the Heir of Gryffindor.

Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter: jwoods471, JohnCardy87, Sammydoll, thesongremainsthesame, Borrow-the-moonlight-until-it-is-through, Alex Boyd, Ponee, ainat92, elle, equestra2010, Leonew, blooh2, MIDNIGHT-PIXIE, krumfan, bruisedpapaya, Sugery Snitch, and Elyse90505.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Disclaimer: I still don't own the world of Harry Potter. So much for creative disclaimers. I'm tired, people.

A/N: Once again, sorry for the delay. Life seems to be swallowing me whole lately. I have yet ANOTHER paper due Friday. I'm also juggling another fanfic and claustrophobia caused by the dorm rooms. Without further ado, here it is.

Sorry! This was going to be posted last night, but the site wouldn't let me upload documents. I also tried about ten times earlier today. Special thanks to Leoneow for letting me know it was working!

8888888888888888888888888888

Lavender screamed in horror as the door caved in.

An assortment of Death Eaters, masked and hooded, came barreling into the flat. Immediately curses and hexes began flying.

Ron pushed Fred behind him, who, without a wand, was entirely defenseless. Hermione began yelling instructions at him. "Watch the journal, Ron. The journal!"

Lavender went for it, but she was spotted. One of the brawnier (which actually wasn't saying very much—these Death Eaters were in bad shape) aimed his wand at her.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

"NO!" Hermione screamed.

"LAVENDER, MOVE!" Ron bellowed.

But it was too late. The green sparks from the wand hit her square in the chest, and she fell over, a look of surprise evident on her face. Lavender Brown was dead.

Hermione was now sufficiently angered. She started throwing hexes with a renewed vigor.

"AVADA…"

"PROTEGO!"

"CRU…"

"STUPIFY!" Ron cried. He looked down at the stunned Death Eater. "No one crucios Hermione."

He pushed Fred under the table. "Stay there."

Fred didn't fight him. He didn't feel like dying today. He hid like the Muggles did from earthquakes in the pictures he'd seen in Muggle Studies. And prayed to whatever higher powers he could think of.

Ron began to try every spell he could think of. Remembering first year, he used a well-placed Levitation Charm to knock out the Death Eater who had killed Lavender with a very nice Ming vase. It, of course, was a casualty to the battle. Not that it mattered, for Lavender would no longer be requiring it. He also took a page out of Ginny's book and threw a couple of Bat-Bogey Hexes.

Hermione had managed to disarm one Death Eater. "Incarcerous!" she cried. Ropes appeared out of the end of her wand and restrained him/her. Finally, only a few were left.

Ron tossed Hermione the journal. "Take Fred and Apparate out of here!" She opened her mouth to argue, but he wouldn't let her. "No arguing! I'm an Auror, get out of here!"

She reluctantly agreed, grabbing Fred in one hand and the journal in the other and Disapparating, leaving Ron to face the remaining three Death Eaters.

All she and Fred could do was wait. She floo-called the Aurors, who assured her they were on their way. But she still was worried. Stubborn git.

"He'll be fine, Hermione," Fred soothed.

"What's wrong?" Harry Potter himself asked.

"What are you doing here? You should be on your way to help Ron!" Hermione cried.

"What? I'm off today, so I was visiting Ginny…"

"More like torturing me," Ginny said, walking into the room, but Hermione could tell she didn't really mean it. "What about Ron? Is he giving someone a hard time about Fred?"

"Try fighting Death Eaters," Fred replied.

"What?" the two cried in unison.

Hermione nodded. "And Lavender Brown is dead."

"What happened?" Harry asked.

Hermione sighed. "It's a long story."

An owl pecking on the window soon interrupted them. Harry went and got the message. "It's for me. The Aurors on duty captured the stunned Death Eaters." Hermione's poignant look was not lost on him. "Ron's okay." She sighed in relief. "He's being checked out at St. Mungo's for some minor spell damage, but it looks like he'll be out by tomorrow."

He sat down across from Hermione. "So tell me what's going on."

"Tell me too." A voice said from behind them. It was Mr. Weasley and George.

Hermione sighed. "You sit down too, Mr. Weasley and George. This will be both long and shocking."

88888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile, Ron was in the hospital—the one place he absolutely hated. And now they had the gall to give him a psychological examination.

"How have you been feeling lately, Mr. Weasley?" the healer asked.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Well, considering I just had a battle with about a dozen Death Eaters, I feel wonderful."

"Don't be snippy with me. I have to do this."

Ron sighed. "Just get it over with. I'm not crazy."

"But your family members all are."

"Don't you **dare **bring them up! This is about me. Besides, I have two family members that are quite fine, thank you very much."

"Your children? How do you feel about them?"

Ron smiled. "You know, they're like a gift. I never thought I could have something so wonderful…"

The healer smiled. "I have three of my own—all boys, though. Children truly are remarkable. They make us appreciate so much."

"Yes."

"So how are things between you and their mother?"

"Hermione?"

The healer nodded.

Ron just grinned.

"Oh. Oh. I see," the healer said quickly, blushing.

Ron sighed. "Listen, she'll kill me if I don't get home soon. Can we cut this short?"

The healer smiled. "Yes. Go back to your lady. I can sympathize. I'd kill my husband if he didn't contact me after being in a fight with Death Eaters. Go ahead. I pronounce you quite sane."

Ron sighed and finally Apparated to his flat. Everyone (plus Harry) was sitting in the living room.

"Ron!" Hermione cried and immediately fell to kissing him. Ron immediately responded, in more ways than one. He was glad he was wearing robes.

"HEY! No snogging!" George cried.

"Yeah, you two need a room," Fred teased.

"Well, get out then," Ron rebutted, though his ears were turning their trademark red. "What's going on here?"

"I just explained everything to them," Hermione replied. "Apparently the Aurors have some good leads as to the other Death Eaters and their whereabouts?"

Ron nodded. "The ones we caught are spilling their guts out. I reckon we'll catch them all before the week's out."

"And if not, we have the journal," Fred added, holding it up.

Hermione smiled. "Good." She sighed. "We need to go pick up the girls from Remus and Tonks."

"Remus and Tonks have the kids?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Last night was a full moon."

"What?" Ron and Hermione cried in horror.

"I'm sure they're fine," George assured them. "After all, they have their own kids. However, Tonks is going to kill you two."

Hermione sighed. "We might as well get it over with."

Ron pouted, so she kissed him into submission. "Come on, Ron."

88888888888888888888

A/N: I apologize for the delay. Writer's block has been the bane of my existence lately. After the cliffie that wrote itself last chapter, this one didn't want to come. Once I got the battle over with, it flowed, though, so I guess it's all good.

Thanks to my beta jwoods471. Read her stories Opportune Mistake and Forgotten Memory. Also hello to JohnCardy87. Can you find the comment that was written in just for you?

Please review! Please?


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Disclaimer: If you have yet to figure out that I am not JKR and hence do not own the Harry Potter series, you need your head examined.

A/N: Well, it looks like I'll be forced to update only once a week now. I forgot how crazy classes can get. Most of my classes last semester were a joke, but this is not so now. Even one of my English classes is giving me grief.

8888888888888888888888

Nymphadora Tonks Lupin was completely and utterly fatigued. Yes, being in the first trimester of pregnancy didn't help things, but having four young children running around and one's mother to contend with didn't help. So she was waiting. Waiting for Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger to grace her home with their presence. They would be sorry, of that she was quite certain.

Finally, the door bell rang. Bingo.

Normally, Tonks would go for the indirect approach, smiling and shooting some wotchers at them before giving them hell. But right now, her hormones couldn't take that.

"Hello Tonks…" Hermione began.

"HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME WITH YOUR CHILDREN AT THIS TIME OF THE MONTH ? I HAD TO CALL MY MOTHER OVER TO HELP ME!"

"We didn't realize…" Ron tried.

"DIDN'T REALIZE! YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME WHERE I COULD GET IN TOUCH WITH YOU! WHAT IF SOMETHING HAD HAPPENED? I WOULDN'T EVEN KNOW WHERE TO FIND YOU!"

"Nymphadora!" Andromeda Tonks chastised. "That's no way to greet guests. Hello Ron, Hermione. Nice to see you two again."

Hermione smiled. "Hello, Mrs. Tonks. We came to pick up the girls."

"Of course you did," Andromeda smiled, ignoring her still-fuming daughter. "You'll have to excuse Nymphadora's behavior. She's always a little touchy in the first trimester. Well, to everyone but Remus. Though I'm told she saves that for the actual delivery."

"Mum!" Tonks cried.

"Oh Tonks, you're pregnant? How wonderful!" Hermione cried. "When are you due?"

"August," Tonks answered. "But don't say anything to Sirius. We haven't told him yet."

"Why not?" Ron asked.

Hermione eyed her husband. "In case anything happens, of course. I suspect you'll tell him soon?"

Tonks nodded. "Next month. I want him to have time to get used to the idea."

Ron didn't like all this talk of pregnancy. He'd been too young when Ginny was born to remember much, and he hadn't been around Hermione, so he wasn't sure of things. Sure, this was Remus and Tonks' third one, but he hadn't been around them much when she was expecting Sirius. He'd been hunting horcruxes. And Tonks was positively **evil **when she was expecting James, so he'd avoided her then as well. It still felt weird to think of himself as their equal; they'd always seemed so much older than him, but Tonks was the same age as Charlie, so they weren't that old. Nowhere near as old as his dad.

"How have the girls been?" Hermione asked. Ron was grateful. This was a much safer subject.

"Like little devils," Tonks sighed. "That is, until Mum showed up. They've been perfect angels for her."

Andromeda beamed. "I told them they can call me Granny."

Hermione hugged the older woman. "Thank you. It's always been hard on them. They just have one grandparent, you know."

Andromeda nodded. "Well, the more the merrier. Children, even if they are…what do you call it Nymphadora…**surprises **are gifts. Few things are more precious."

Tonks pushed her mother away further down the hall and towards the living room. "Well, go get Molly and Jane. Tell them their parents are here."

Hermione and Andromeda went to go find the girls. Ron made to follow them, but stopped when he noticed Tonks was not leaving the hallway. "What are you doing, Tonks?"

She didn't look at him, but continued to stare at the door. "Waiting for Remus. He'll be back any minute. He's actually late, now that I think of it."

Ron smiled. "It can be hard to love someone sometimes."

"I just wish he'd hurry back. Or send word."

Ron nodded. "I remember when I couldn't find Hermione. She never answered my owls. I damn near went crazy with worry. I could only imagine the horrible things that could have happened to her."

Tonks sighed. "Loving Remus has never been easy; he made sure of that fairly early on." She grinned wickedly at Ron. "But it's worth it."

"That's more than I wanted to know."

"Hey, how do you think I got in this condition?" she asked, motioning to her abdomen. "I know it's the same way between you two. I heard what Hermione bought you for Christmas."

Ron grinned stupidly at the memory. "Yeah. That's the best Christmas present I've ever gotten."

Ron's reverie was broken when the sounds of a door being unlocked filled the hall. Tonks threw the door open wide.

"Remus! You're late!"

"Sorry. I wanted to owl, but it would be a little conspicuous." He pecked her lightly on the mouth. "Hello Ron. I'm glad to see Tonks didn't kill you. She was threatening to."

"Mum stopped me," Tonks sighed.

"I hear congratulations are in order," Ron said, smiling at Remus.

He looked at his wife, bemused. "You told them?"

"No. Mum did."

"Oh. Well, I suppose everyone had to know sooner or later."

"Yeah. You need a cuppa?"

"No. Just some rest." He looked at Ron. "Tell Hermione I said hello." He gave Tonks another kiss, this one much more seductive and lingering. "Good morning." Then he moved past the two in the hallway and went upstairs to the bedroom.

Tonks sighed. "I hate full moons. He'll be useless until late tomorrow afternoon!"

Ron pulled a face. "That's more than I ever wanted to know, Tonks. It's bad enough seeing you two snog, I don't want to imagine you shagging."

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Ron. That's not all that I meant, just a majority. He's also a great cook." She moved to go past him, then stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Oh, and if you think that was a snog, come over tomorrow afternoon. We'll show you a real one," she teased.

8888888888888888888888888

"So let me get this straight?" Tonks asked later. "You were fighting Death Eaters?"

The children had fallen asleep on the pallet Tonks had laid out for them to play on, so Ron and Hermione had used the time to explain the situation to Tonks.

Ron nodded. "Yes. Thankfully, we think we caught them all."

"Think. Shite. There are always more out there. Cowardly tossers."

"Nymphadora! Not in front of the children!" Andromeda scolded.

"Relax, they're sleeping," she replied, rolling her eyes. She turned to Hermione. "So that's why they attacked the Burrow, huh?" She looked at Ron. "Makes you feel better, right?"

He nodded. "They just hit Hermione's parents as well to provide a cover. I just wish Bill had known they were on to him."

"Don't we all," Tonks sighed. "It's hard. Remus wanted to hide me away with a Fidelius charm. He would have too, if I hadn't told him he couldn't keep me cooped up if he wanted to."

Andromeda shook her head. "You're lucky you didn't get killed."

"Well, I didn't, Mum. Really. I'm not at Hogwarts anymore."

Hermione looked around. "It's late. We need to be going back." She picked up Molly. Come on, Ron." Then she Disapparated.

As Ron bent down to pick up Jane, Tonks had a thought occur to her. "Ron?"

"Hmm?" he picked up the slumbering Jane.

"What are you and Hermione going to do now? You don't have to worry about anything anymore."

Ron paused. "You're right. You know, I don't know?"

"Do you love her?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then I think you know the answer."

88888888888888888888888

A/N: Again, I apologize for the slow update. However, if you had a seven page paper on the differences between light and dark Romanticism and whether or not both could exist in the same literary work, I think you would have a hard time finding time to write fan fiction as well.

Question: Can anyone suggest some names for Tonks and Lupin's kid? Give me boy and girl, please. I know the gender, but I don't want to ruin it. We won't see the birth in this story; this story has about three chapters left. However, it'll eventually come up, either in The Power of the No or another story or one-shot.

Special thanks to my beta jwoods471. Go read her stories Forgotten Memory (Ron/Hermione) and Opportune Mistake (Lupin/Tonks). Also read JohnCardy87's story Harry Potter and the Heir of Gryffindor, which he needs to get around to updating.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Disclaimer: I think, therefore I am NOT JKR.

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I regret to inform you that this will probably be the last chapter I post until after my spring break, which is next week. Sorry! I will try to post the second chapter of Nymphadora Tonks and the Seven Deadly Sins before I go, and perhaps another chapter of The Power of the No.

This chapter is dedicated to Alex Boyd, who wanted to know more about the Death Eater fight. : D

888888888888888

"Oh, Ron! I love it! Of course I'll marry you! Of course, I'd love to shag you right now in celebration of our engagement if you don't mind."

Ron showed his appreciation of this with a passionate kiss. He worked his hands under her shirt, trying to force it over her head.

"Ron…"

"Hermione..."

"RON!" Why was she yelling? "RON WEASLEY WAKE UP THIS INSTANT!"

Ron woke up from the best dream he'd had in ages. He should have known it was a dream—when did Hermione actually use the term "shag?"

"Five more minutes," he grumbled, burying his head under the pillow.

Hermione shook him. "Ron! Honestly, you have to report to work."

"Hmfofray" he replied.

"What?"

"I'm off today!" he cried, coming out from under the pillow and staring at Hermione. "Let me sleep."

"Some things never change," Hermione muttered. "You _were _off work today. You got an owl about five minutes ago telling you to report to work. The Auror Department wants the details of the Death Eater attack."

"It can wait," Ron replied, flopping back down on the bed.

Hermione pulled the covers off him. "No it can't. Now get to it!"

Ron reluctantly got out of bed. "Geez, Hermione, you're not my mum."

"Well, somebody has to make sure you get up. You think you would learn by now."

Ron walked to the loo. "Do I have time to take a shower, Mum?"

She vaulted a pillow at his head. "I suppose."

"Do you care to join me?"

"Ron…"

He smiled. Her defenses were weak. "Just about fifteen minutes?"

"Well, the girls…"

"Are probably still in bed, as any normal person would be."

"But your work…"

"They'll understand."

"You can't tell them!" Hermione looked horrified at the prospect.

"Of course not. I helped you get the girls ready of course."

"You devious little liar." Her grin belied her words.

"You know you like it. Now come on. Then I'll help you get the girls ready."

"Thoroughly domesticated Ron? What's sexier?"

"Why don't we try out wet and covered with soap?"

And so they did.

888888888888888

Thirty minutes later, Ron finally appeared at the Auror Headquarters at the Ministry of Magic.

"Come when you can, Ron," Kingsley Shacklebolt teased.

"Hey, you try getting two two-year-olds up and ready."

Kingsley laughed. "Point taken. Come on, they're waiting for you."

He led Ron into a conference room. Harry Potter, Mad-Eye Moody, Gareth Roberts, and five other Aurors were sitting around the table.

"Ron, there you are!" Harry cried.

"What's this about?" Ron asked Roberts, the Head of the Aurors. "I thought I was off today."

Roberts sighed. "We need to know what happened after Hermione Granger and your brother Fred Disapparated, Ron. We have their testimony and that of the Aurors that came to help you," he motioned to the other three Aurors in the room, "but we need yours."

Ron sighed and sat down beside Kingsley. "Okay, what do you need to know?"

Harry sighed. "How many did you yourself kill?"

Ron frowned. "Just one. Hermione had managed to restrain one, and I had stunned one and knocked out another. I knew we needed all of them, if possible, for questioning. But one wouldn't relent. He was quick with the Shield Charm. I was getting tired, so I killed him."

"How did he make you angry enough?" Kingsley questioned.

"He threatened Hermione and the girls. And Ginny. They're my family. I can't allow anyone to touch them."

Roberts nodded. "I see. Do we need to put you behind a desk, Weasley? We can't have you too emotional?"

Ron looked stunned. "Desk job? That's for the Aurors recovering from injuries, not me. Sir, I promise I am quite capable of doing my job?"

"When were you last psychologically examined at St. Mungo's?"

"Just a few days ago. I passed with flying colors," Ron replied, his voice beginning to rise.

"How is Hermione?" one of the other Aurors asked, wisely deciding the subject needed to be changed.

"Fine."

"Are you going to make an honest woman out of her?" another joked.

Ron shot him a glare. "I fail to see how that is any of your business." He turned to Roberts. "What else do you want to know?"

"How you're still alive."

"Luck, sir. Luck and a whole lot of determination."

88888888888888

A/N: There it is. I hope you enjoyed. Sorry for teasing you at the beginning—I threw that in for my beta jwoods471—I knew she'd get a laugh from it, and indeed, she did. I hope you understand the attack a little better now. Only two more chapters!

Please review!


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Disclaimer: By now, you should realize I am NOT J.K. Rowling. Therefore, I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: Sorry for the delay, folks. It was spring break, so I had only limited access to the internet, and then my family went to the beach for a weekend.

8888888888

Ron Weasley was a brave individual. After all, he was a _Gryffindor_. However, he had never been so scared in his life. How was one to ask the love of one's life the big question?

The bigger problem was that there was no one to ask either. Well, not really. So he went to Fred and George.

Fred laughed. "How the hell would I know? I've never gotten that far into a relationship with a woman. At least, not that Lee Jordan didn't steal away from me."

"That's not how it is, Fred," George scolded. He turned to his younger brother. "I wouldn't know either, Ron. Sorry. Just speak from your heart."

"Priceless advice from the bloke that goes running in the other direction from the girl you love."

"Love? Who ever said love?"

"The look on your face. You're being an idiot. You think you would learn from the whole Lupin/Tonks debacle."

"I'll remember that, Fred. Rich coming from the only one in this room who hasn't gotten any in the past year."

"Hey now! I was in a dungeon!"

"I'm just saying…"

"Forget it!" Ron cried. "I'm going to talk to Harry. You two calm down."

The twins ignored him, instead continuing to argue.

"If shagging is so important, why did you break up with Alicia?"

"She broke up with me!"

"But she wants to get back together!"

"But…"

Ron Disapparated, saving himself the agony of hearing the rest of Fred and George's argument. He found himself at the Apparation point inside the Ministry of Magic.

"Ron!"

Ron turned and saw Hermione—the last person he wanted to see right now. "Hermione! What are you doing here?"

"I came to see about job openings. I think I've got a good shot with Department of…"

"I bet. Too bad Hogwarts doesn't have any openings. I always saw you as a teacher. Of course, you'd give loads of homework, so the students should consider themselves lucky."

She smacked his arm playfully. "Honestly. What are you doing here, Ron?"

"I came to talk to Harry about something."

"Oh, mind if I join you? It's been a while since I've seen him. Not since the attack, right?"

Ron nodded. "Yeah. However, I need to see Harry alone if you don't mind. It's about a secret."

Hermione's face lit up in understanding. "Oh, of course. It's about work, isn't it?"

She had conveniently provided him an excuse. "Yeah."

"Okay. See you later, then." She turned to go.

"Wait, Hermione. I was going to owl you anyway. Would you like to get dinner later?"

She beamed. "Of course. Six?"

"Sure. I was thinking Italian."

"Sounds delicious. Will you pick me up?"

"Of course."

"See you then."

Ron watched Hermione until she Apparated away. He had to ask her tonight.

8888888

Fifteen minutes later, Ron sat down in Harry's office.

"So what is it that's so important that I have to reschedule my appointment with the Head of the Aurors?"

"Sorry about that Harry. It isn't a matter of life and death, but it is pretty important. Well, to me at least."

"If you made me cancel a meeting to talk about quidditch, I'll kill you," Harry said flatly.

"No, of course not. See, I want to propose to Hermione."

"Oh. Oh. Yes, I can see how that's important. So why are you here? I don't know where Hermione is."

"I don't know how to ask her."

Harry looked at his friend blankly. "And you came to ask me how to do it? How am I supposed to know?"

Ron was getting desperate. "Can't anyone help me? Just give me any advice you may have ever heard. Or tell me something logical; my mind's not working very well just thinking about it, much less when I try to do it."

"Ron, I really think I'm the wrong person to ask about this."

"Well, then who am I supposed to ask?"

"How about your dad?"

Ron hadn't even thought about his father. Of course. His father had proposed to his mother at some point. Maybe the good memory would be therapeutic as well. "I can't believe I didn't think of him."

Harry smiled. "You just don't feel comfortable talking to him about sex, that's all."

"Wait! Surely he won't bring up sex."

"I don't think so," Harry reassured.

"Thanks mate!" Ron called over his shoulder, barreling out of the room.

Harry smirked. "At least, I _hope _he doesn't bring up sex. I think both of you would die of embarrassment."

8888888

Arthur Weasley was not expecting anyone at this hour. Ginny was working on a crossword while he sat and stared. And there was nothing else to do.

Then his youngest son Apparated in with a pop. "Dad! Dad, can I talk to you?"

Arthur jumped to his feet. "What is it? Is something the matter?"

"No, nothing like that. Calm down. Sit." He sat across from his father. "I need to ask your advice."

Arthur felt his chest puff out involuntarily. "Oh. Sure. What is you want advice about?"

"How do I propose?"

Arthur felt his breath catch in his throat. "What?"

"I know this might be hard on you, but I need to know. I want to ask Hermione tonight."

"Oh. I see. Wow. It's about time, Ron. Well, let me think." He thought back to the day so many years ago when he had proposed to Molly.

"It's not that easy, Ron," he finally offered. "You can plan out all these romantic things to say, but you'll forget them when you look into her eyes. Just speak from your heart. That's all I can tell you."

"Is that how it was with Mum?"

"Yeah. And when she said yes, I thought my heart would burst with joy. May you feel the same way."

8888888

A/N: Well, there it is. I hope you enjoyed it. Only one more chapter left. I'll go cry in peace.

Hey now is probably an Americanism, but I use it all the time, so deal with it. I wanted to put it in for jwoods471 and johncardy87.

Thanks to jwoods471 for being my beta. : D


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Disclaimer: See bardlover. See bardlover write. See JKR. See JKR write. Notice the difference.

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I've been sick lately. I don't get sick often, but when I do, I try to get REALLY sick. I'm better than I was, but I'm still feeling a little under the weather. I went back to the doctor today, and they told me to drink fluids and come back Friday. Typical.

A/N 2: Here it is, the long-awaited final chapter. sobs Several of you expressed that you were still unclear as to why the Death Eaters were in France, so the beginning is for you.

88888888888888888

Ron was finally ready to pick Hermione up for dinner. He took a deep breath as he walked into his office. Her familiar voice floated out to him.

"So the Death Eaters chose France both to hide from the British Aurors and, of course, to work the anti-Franco feeling that we all tend to have. They thought that if they had to work somewhere, they might as well terrorize France. Apparently they had done some damage there over the last three years. The French Ministry of Magic just didn't want to admit it."

"I suppose that makes sense. Tonks just can't stand not knowing what's going on," Remus Lupin's voice replied. "She felt like you explained nothing to her after dumping the twins on her for a week." He paused. "She's also hormonal, which accounts for a lot of it."

Ron cleared his throat and interrupted the tête-à-tête.

"Oh, hello Ron," his former professor greeted. He gave Ron a knowing grin. "I'll leave you two alone. I need to be getting home anyway. Tonks will have my head if I'm late starting supper." He pushed past Ron and went out the door.

Hermione grinned and gave Ron a quick peck on the mouth. "Hey. How was your day off today?"

"Okay. I'm glad dinner is finally here, though."

Hermione swatted his arm. "Honestly, Ron, is food all you ever think about?"

"No. I think about other things!"

"Okay, food and quidditch?"

"I think about you."

Hermione grinned widely. "Oh, Ron, I believe that's the most romantic thing you've ever said to me." She sighed. "I don't ask for much, obviously. Come on, I'm hungry!"

The Italian restaurant they went to was in Muggle London. Ron had found it after one of Ginny's doctor visits and had fallen in love with the cheap but succulent cuisine. It was literally a hole in the wall, hidden between a Laundromat and a secondhand electronics store. Inside, however, it was quite impressive. The tables had the stereotypical checkered tablecloth and a candle on them, and the walls were cluttered with framed pictures of various Italian locales.

Hermione perused the pictures as Ron went to claim their reservation.

As they walked to their table, Hermione looked back at them. "Where in Italy would you want to go, Ron?"

"I don't know. Rome, I guess."

"What about Venice? It's so romantic!"

"Doesn't it smell like rotten eggs?"

Hermione sighed as she plopped down across from him. "You never change."

He flashed her a grin. "I know."

As they looked over the menu, Ron prayed that Hermione didn't want wine. The wine made up for the cheap food. He should have known better. She ordered the lemonade.

"What do you eat here, Ron?" she asked, frowning over the menu.

"Everything's good. I really like the fettucini alfredo. The ravioli is good as well."

"How about the eggplant parmesian?"

"Eggplant? Really, Hermione!"

"What?"

"Why would you get vegetables? Get some good old fattening pasta. It's Italian food, after all."

"I want to try something different. You should try it."

"Fine. I'll have the shrimp and crab ravioli."

"As opposed to?"

"Beef ravioli."

"Honestly."

"What?"

They were interrupted when the waiter came and took their order.

There was a long period of awkward silence. Ron had no idea what to say. Finally, Hermione broke in. "Ron, there are a few things we've never talked about."

"Like your work?"

"Oh no, I got a job today in the Lup—Remus' department. No one will listen to him, but I found they are very receptive to my ideas. It's quite enthralling, actually."

"Maybe you can create a national chapter of Spew now," Ron joked.

"S.P.E.W., Ron. And that's not what I meant."

"I know. You meant for Remus and Tonks."

"Yes. Well, no. That's not what I was saying we needed to talk about."

She was interrupted by the arrival of their food. "Oh, I guess it can wait a little longer."

Ron didn't even here her. He was already tucking in. Trying something new was a very good idea. His ravioli was really good. Maybe he ought to eat crab more often.

Hermione found the eggplant good as well. It was quite filling, even though Ron had suggested that pasta was the only thing Italian that could satisfactorily fill one's stomach. Then again, it took a lot to fill up his stomach.

After they had finished their meals (and Ron his dessert of chocolate mousse cake), the couple left the restaurant.

"So what was it that you wanted to talk about, Hermione?" Ron asked, as they continued to walk down the sidewalk.

Hermione spotted Hyde Park. "Let's go in there and sit on a bench to talk."

"Okay."

Hermione found a bench under a shady tree and motioned for Ron to sit beside her.

"It's chilly for late March," he mused.

"Yeah. In like a lamb and out like a lion, I suppose."

Ron sat down and turned towards her. "Okay talk.

"I need to tell you why I left in the first place."

"Oh," Ron said flatly.

"It wasn't because I didn't care for you or that I was pregnant. Not really, Ron. It was what you said to me that day."

"What I said to you what day?"

"Don't you remember?"

"Will you just hurry up and tell me?"

She sighed. "Ron, it was that day at St. Mungo's. I had just found out I was expecting. I didn't know it was twins yet, though. Anyway, I was nervous and scared and excited. I came to tell you."

"Yeah?"

"And you were in the room with Ginny. Harry had left the day before. I came up to you and said 'Guess what, Ron?'" She looked at him. "Don't you remember?"

"No."

Tears formed in her eyes. "I said 'Guess what, Ron?' and you just looked at me. Then you started yelling. You told me to go away and leave you the bloody alone. You told me you didn't care what I had to say, that you didn't give a shit about me. You were still yelling at me when I burst into tears and ran out of the room."

Ron's jaw dropped. "I said that?"

She nodded. "How can you not remember something as horrible as that?"

He took her face in his hands. "Oh, Hermione, I didn't mean it. I said a lot of horrible things to everyone when Ginny went mental. I was scared. I was so scared. I was scared of losing all of them, of being the only one left, I was scared of going mental myself, I was scared of everything. I don't even remember seeing you." He kissed her on the forehead. "I'm sorry that I hurt you. I didn't mean to, I promise you that."

She wiped away her tears. "I'm glad. I've always been so afraid that you really didn't love me."

If there was one emotion Ron had experienced every aspect of (and not just the teaspoonful amount Hermione had once accused him of) it was insecurity. "Oh, I do love you, Hermione. I reckon I always have. It just took until fifth year for me to really notice."

"That's not fair. I've known I loved you from first year."

And he kissed her. Really kissed her. "Hermione, I don't want you to ever have to worry about my feelings ever again."

He got up off the park bench and slowly fell to one knee. He pulled a small box out of his pocket and handed it to her.

She took it and opened it. She gasped in disbelief when she saw the diamond ring.

"Hermione Granger, will you marry me?"

She began to cry earnestly now. "Oh yes. Of course I will." She then proceeded to pull him in for a smoldering kiss.

When they pulled away, Ron was dumbstruck. "Wow. That was actually really easy."

Hermione smiled her little knowing smile that Ron loved so much. "It was always easy, Ron Weasley; all you had to do was ask."

888888888888888888888

A/N: The end! Oh, I'm sad now. As for the other pairings, don't worry. I'm reworking The Power of the No (RL/NT) right now, so with this one finished, I should fix it soon. Expect an update of Nymphadora Tonks and the Seven Deadly Sins later this week. I also plan to do a one-shot of Ron and Hermione's wedding by next week. And a George/Alicia sequel is on the way, as well as a Fred/Angelina, and possibly a Harry/Ginny.

Thanks to my beta jwoods471. Check out her stories, por favor.

Thanks too all of my dedicated reviewers: johncardy87, thesongremainsthesame, Alex Boyd, Isi Wisi, Borrow-the-moonlight-until-it-is-through, Joan Mesi Marie, Neurotic Newt, Ron Freak 101, karma-as-long-as-your-mine, Ms. Bianca Grint, A lost soul and shattered, Ponee, MIDNIGHT-PIXIE, jug virus, Green Tea and Honey, Elyse90505, Unforgiven, krumfan, bruised papaya, ainat92, blooh 2, Phyre's Child 13, etc. : D


End file.
